Supernatural Przebudzenie
by Black Falcon
Summary: Mój własny sezon 6...i dalsze.
1. The beginning Poczatek

Episode 1 - "The beginning" - "Poczatek"

**T**ego wieczora Dean Winchester czul wewnetrzny niepokoj. Dzien nie roznil sie niczym od poprzednich, Lisa przygotowywala kolacje w kuchni, Ben ogladal jakis film dostosowany do jego wieku, w okolicy gdzies odezwal sie pies, za moment milknac, zapewne tak samo senny jak caly piatek.

Dlaczego wiec potomek Johna, zmarlego jakis czas temu lowcy duchow i innych stworzen z piekla rodem, swoim szostym zmyslem wiedzial, ze cos sie wydarzy? Od jak dawna...roku, dwoch, a moze trzech? - mieszkal tutaj ze swoja mala rodzina i chociaz z kazdym nastaniem poranka obawial sie, ze kiedys to sie skonczy, teraz sie nie bal. Teraz o tym WIEDZIAL.

Stanal przy oknie, patrzac, jak deszcz powoli splywa po szybie i znika gdzies w ziemi, a galezie tancza wespol z dosyc silnym wiatrem. Pogoda nie byla moze bardzo nieprzyjemna, ale jak na obecny nastroj Winchestera, zbyt ponura. Nie mogl sie juz doczekac poranka i slonca, jakby ta gwiazda miala moc odsuwania wszystkich klopotow.

- Posilek gotowy! - zawolala jego dziewczyna, dajac tym do zrozumienia, ze ma przyjsc i pomoc jej w przenoszeniu talerzy na stol.

Nie byl glodny. Zoladek mial nakarmiony dziwnymi przeczuciami, pewnoscia, ze gdy sie odwroci, musi przyjrzec sie zarowno Benowi, jak i Lisie, by dobrze zapamietal widok, jaki rozpostarl sie za jego plecami. Powinien wyryc go sobie w sercu, by potem wracac do niego w chwilach zwatpienia, gdy tego juz...nie bedzie.

Odszedl od okna w tej samej chwili, kiedy latarnia na zewnatrz wydala ostatnie tchnienie i zgasla w towarzystwie jednego, krotkiego spiecia.

**A**rchaniol. Zabawne. Zacisnal palce dloni w piesci, by zaraz je rozprostowac i znow zagiac. Powtorzyl ta czynnosc kilka razy, dopiero po chwili zdajac sobie sprawe, co robi. Przeciez powinien sie juz przyzwyczaic. Jego cialo nie zmienilo sie ani odrobine - o ile brakiem zmiany mozna nazwac rozprysniecie sie na krwawe kawaleczki po calej okolicy, a potem jak gdyby nigdy nic pojawienie sie z powrotem w tym samym miejscu calym i zdrowym.

Nie zmienia to faktu, ze wciaz sie cieszyl. Nikt przeciez nie chcialby zginac w ten sposob, od zwyczajnego, wrecz obojetnego poruszenia palcem nadetego Lucyfera. Co prawda ten ruch spowodowal, ze Castiel po prostu eksplodowal, jednakze pare minut pozniej aniol otrzymal kolejna szanse.

Wlasnie, szanse. I nowe moce. Ozywil na przyklad Bobby'ego Singera, ktorego miny nie zapomni do konca...hm, zycia.

Mimo wszystko tesknil. Brakowalo mu atmosfery tamtych dni. O tak, z pewnoscia nie momentu, kiedy kazano mu bawic sie w bombe z wlaczonym zapalnikiem autodestrukcji. Ani nie chwili, kiedy Dean namowil go - a raczej popchnal - do znajomosci z pewna kobieta lekkich obyczajow. Castiel az sie wzdrygnal. Coz to za niemile doswiadczenie! I ten dom rozpusty! Seks, alkohol, zapewne narkotyki - obrzydliwosc. I pomyslec, ze Winchester lubil takie lokale.

Ale tak. To bylo to, czego nie mial tutaj, w niebie. Przyjazni. Wokolo aniolowie, kazdy zalatwial swoje sprawy, co jakis czas wchodzac do tego czegos, co zapewne ktorys z braci nazwalby po prostu pokojem i czegos od niego chcial. Zaden jednak nie wpadal na pogawedke, raczej tylko zapytac o kolejne polecenia, rozkazy. Stanowisko zobowiazuje. Jednak im wyzsze, tym bardziej jest sie samotnym.

Kiedy kolejny interesant zniknal z pola widzenia - i to doslownie - Castiel westchnal. Gdyby chociaz mial mozliwosc...Nie, co za bezsens. Z nudow zaczal mowic sam do siebie.

- Te diabelskie... - przerwal.

Odmowil szybko cicha modlitwe na przeprosiny za uzycie zakazanego slowa w Domu Bozym i kontynuowal:

- ...erm, te urzadzenia na pewno nie maja zasiegu Niebo - Ziemia. Poza tym co mu powiem? Hej, to ja, Castiel, mam ochote sie rozerwac, bo czuje sie jak ziemski ksiegowy?

Rozerwac. Skrzywil sie na to slowo. Nie lubil go. I to bardzo.

I nie mial pojecia, ze niedlugo przestanie sie nudzic. Przeciwnie, zacznie blagac o powrot czasow, kiedy jedynym jego zajeciem bylo siedzenie na tylku i rozporzadzanie calym tym interesem.

**B**obby Singer nie mial zmartwien. Odkad odzyskal sprawnosc, korzystal z zycia na wiele sposobow. Byly to oczywiscie jak najbardziej legalne rozrywki, poczawszy od spacerow, a konczac na wycieczkach w odlegle miejsca. Zazwyczaj to, co robil, kojarzylo sie z tak prozaiczna czynnoscia, jak chodzenie. Szybko, wolno, jak tylko sobie zazyczyl. Zupelnie, jakby chcial sie nacieszyc swoimi nogami, poki...mogl ich jeszcze uzywac.

Co za dziwna mysl. Skarcil sam siebie w duchu. Przeciez Lucyfer zostal zamkniety w pulapce, dzieki zgranemu dzialaniu calej ekipy. Wiecej bylo w tym zaslugi Deana i Sama oraz oczywiscie pewnego zbuntowanego aniola, ale i on, Bobby, przyczynil sie z pewnoscia do zwyciestwa.

Okupionego straszliwa tragedia, ale jednak zwyciestwa. Stracili wtedy Sama, mlodszego z Winchesterow. Wiedzieli jednak, na co sie porywaja i co stawiaja na szale. Zreszta Sam doskonale zdawal sobie sprawe, jak to sie moze skonczyc. Powinni sie wiec cieszyc.

Czy mial wyrzuty sumienia? Nie, bo i dlaczego? Zrobil to, co do niego nalezalo i nic wiecej nie mogl na to poradzic.

Dlatego bez najmniejszych oporow ustawil sobie na biurku zdjecie obu przyjaciol - najlepszych, jakich mial w zyciu - Sama i Deana. Stalo spokojnie, zupelnie bez ruchu, jak zwyczajna fotografia. Bo przeciez nia byla, prawda?

Nie patrzyl na nia jednak zbyt czesto. Rana nadal bolala, w koncu syn Johna mial przed soba cale zycie...to znaczy mialby, gdyby byl zwyczajnym czlowiekiem. Pewnie dlatego Singer nie zauwazyl, jak w tej samej chwili, kiedy Dean udal sie do kuchni, by pomoc Lisie w nakrywaniu do stolu, oczy Sama na zdjeciu rozblysly na moment na zolto. I zaraz zgasly.


	2. Sweeper Wymiatacz

Episode 2 - "Sweeper" - "Wymiatacz"

**T**o byl zwykly bar, daleko stad, porzucony gdzies na krancu stanu, jakby zapomniany przez swojego stworce. Za lada stawali juz rozni, czy to lepsi, czy gorsi barmani, ale jedno zawsze bylo najwyzszej proby - trunki. Nigdy, przenigdy nikt jeszcze nie narzekal na smak alkoholu. Na obsluge, czystosc, cokolwiek. Ale nie na lejacy sie strumieniami plyn.

Ten dzien byl inny od poprzednich. Od wszystkich wczesniejszych, nalezy dodac. W przeciwienstwie do deszczowego wieczora w okolicy domu Winchestera, tutaj panowal zaduch. Nie byla to jednak duchota taka, jaka opanowuje ludzi podczas upalnego lata. Chodzilo bardziej o atmosfere wewnatrz baru. Bylo tak gesto, jakby ktos rozpylil w powietrzu smole.

Centrum tego dziwnego zjawiska zdawalo sie znajdowac przy stoliku umieszczonym w najdalszym kacie pomieszczenia. Siedzial tam jednak zwyczajny czlowiek, mezczyzna, bialy, o spokojnym spojrzeniu. Owszem, lustrowal nim zebranych, ale nie wszczynal zadnej bojki, pil tylko to, co zamowil kilka godzin temu.

Saczyl jeden pucharek alkoholu juz od tak dlugiego czasu. Nikt sie nie dziwil, nikt nie zadawal pytan. Czasem tylko ktos rzucil ukradkowe spojrzenie na mlodzienca, ale zaraz szybko odwracal wzrok. Nie, zeby sie bal. Ale kiedy tylko przez dluzsza chwile obserwowano goscia, wydawalo sie, ze skupia on w sobie cos na ksztalt chmury i jesli czyjes oczy zatrzymaja sie na nim zbyt dlugo, ta chmura po prostu wydostanie mu sie z ust i rozejdzie po knajpce.

Prawa reka rysowal jakies sobie tylko znane wzory na lezacej na stole serwetce. Wydawaloby sie, ze nie mialy zadnego sensu, ot, takie sobie kreslenie czegos z nudow. Jednakze jesli przyjrzec sie dokladniej, palec wyraznie tworzyl tylko jedno, jedyne slowo - "Odpowiedzialny".

**N**ie byl zadowolony, o nie. Z cala pewnoscia to uwlaczalo jego godnosci. Posadzony o zdrade, on, wielki demon Crowley? To sie nie miescilo w glowie! Przeciez uratowal cala Ziemie, ten podly swiat, przeciez przez wspolprace z Winchesterami sprawil, ze...

- Nic nie zrobiles! - ryknal ktos z jego prawego boku, a on az sie wzdrygnal.

Za chwile Crowley otrzymal potezny cios w zoladek, az zadzwonily kajdany, na ktorych wisial.

- Czytasz mi w myslach, Sweeper? - zdolal zakpic demon mimo paralizujacego bolu.

- Za moment wyrwe ci mozg z tej glupiej czaszki, przestaniesz wtedy zartowac i ironizowac! - irytowal sie dalej oprawca Crowley'a. - Pomijam juz twoje idiotyczne przywiazanie do tej ludzkiej powloki, ale trzymanie z najbardziej poszukiwanymi zloczyncami obu swiatow to juz przesada! Co ty chciales, wyznac im wszystkie nasze plany?

- Nic nie wiem o zadnych planach! - wyjeczal demon. - Chcialem jedynie uratowac wlasny tylek!

- I nie udalo ci sie to! - wrzasnal tamten, przy okazji walac z calej sily swoja ofiare w twarz. - Zatrzymali Apokalipse bez twojej pomocy, nie byles obecny przy ich wielkim triumfie!

- Ale gdyby nie pierscienie, nic by nie zrobili! - odwazyl sie Crowley. I zaraz tego pozalowal.

- Szkoda tylko, ze dzialales bez porozumienia ze mna! - oddech Sweepera prawie zmiotl biednego demona ze skaly, do ktorej tenze byl przykuty. - Wystarczyloby, zeby ktorys z nich zorientowal sie, co maja w rece, a to nie Lucyfer bylby twoim najwiekszym zmartwieniem! To byla nasza przepustka do zwyciestwa!

- Zwyciestwa? - zdziwil sie wiszacy.

- Owszem! Ty chyba naprawde nic nie wiesz - zorientowal sie Sweeper. - Wyobraz sobie, ze posiadacz tych pierscieni moze nie tylko wsadzic zbuntowanego syna Bozego do klatki, ale rowniez zapanowac nad tym nedznym swiatem ot tak, jakby wysmarkiwal sobie nos! Wystarczy tylko znac kilka slow i miec do kompletu jeszcze jeden przedmiot.

- Jaki? - Crowley powaznie sie zainteresowal.

- Nie licz, ze go zdobedziesz! - zadrwil jego rozmowca. - On na pewno ci go nie da.

- Kto? - wypytywanie to zawsze dobry sposob na odsuniecie uwagi Sweepera od faktu, ze dawno nie uderzyl demona.

- Skrzydlaty - szepnal Wymiatacz. - Ale wiesz co? Mnie na pewno odda z radoscia. A potem sie przede mna pokloni. Jak wszyscy!

Smiech odbil sie od sciany, gdy Sweeper wychodzil.

**T**o bylo dziwne, bardzo dziwne. Owszem, przezyl bardzo...interesujace chwile, niektore doswiadczenia mozna nawet nazwac...niezwyczajnymi, jak to z alkoholem, albo obudzenie sie w szpitalu bez pieniedzy i prawie bez mocy, ale zadne nie bylo porownywalne z uczuciem pulsujacego bolu glowy. Anioly nie miewaja migreny. Archanioly tez nie, gwoli scislosci.

Chociaz skad niby mial to wiedziec, skoro nigdy wczesniej nie pelnil takiej funkcji? Moze to ogolnie znana cecha, a on po prostu o tym nie wiedzial? Ale nie, zaden ze znanych mu archaniolow nie wygladal, jakby pilnie potrzebowal pastylki na tak niespotykana dolegliwosc.

Zamknal na moment oczy, chcac uspokoic natlok mysli i wrazen, biel pokoju nagle stala sie drazniaca i powodowala mdlosci. Pierwszym odruchem bylo pojawienie sie w jego wyobrazni obrazu muszli klozetowej, ale zaraz potem nadeszlo nieprzyjemne zrozumienie, ze w Niebie nie posiadaja tak przydatnego przedmiotu.

Zakrecilo mu sie w glowie z bolu, staral sie czegos chwycic, ale nie mogl. Wokolo bylo pusto. Tutaj nie potrzebowano stolow, krzesel, niczego takiego. Nie mial sie wiec czego zlapac i kiedy mdlal, opadl na podloge jak zeschniety lisc. Zdazyl jednak uslyszec w glowie jeden, krotki syk:

- Modl sie. On sie przebudzil.


	3. Impala Impala

**Episode 3 - "Impala"**

**I**mpala. Zwyczajny samochod moknacy w deszczu. Nie, nazwanie tej maszyny zwykla byloby bledem i to wielkim. Chociaz strugi wody oblewaly ja coraz bardziej, gdyz stala na powietrzu, nikomu z zebranych w pobliskim domu nie przyszloby do glowy tak jej okreslac. Dla Lisy byla to czesc jej ukochanego Deana, a wiec tak samo wazna, jak i dla Winchestera. Nigdy nie poznala prawdy o tym, jak ogromna role odegral pojazd w walce z Lucyferem, ale kobieta nie miala pojecia ani o Apokalipsie, ani o smierci Sama, o niczym.

Tak, Dean nie powiedzial wtedy nic ponad krotkie: "Sam odszedl. Nie wroci". Nie wyjasnil nic wiecej, a ona nie pytala. Zajela sie zdruzgotanym czlowiekiem, jaki pewnego dnia stanal na jej progu i bardziej interesowalo ja przywrocenie go do normalnego stanu, niz zaspokojenie wlasnej ciekawosci.

Skonczyli posilek, kiedy nagle Ben zadal to jedno, ale tak wazne pytanie:

- Tato? - tak zwracal sie do Winchestera, chociaz Dean nigdy nie rozmawial z Lisa na ten temat. Obaj mezczyzni, maly i duzy, przyzwyczaili sie jednak do siebie na tyle, by zawiazala sie miedzy nimi tak powazna wiez. - Dlaczego twoj samochod sam jedzie?

- Co? - zdziwil sie partner Lisy, przez moment nie rozumiejacy, o co chodzi chlopcu. Myslal o zupelnie czyms innym, pytanie wyrwalo go z rozwazan i wspomnien walki Lucyfera z Michalem.

- Slysze silnik! - zwrocil mu uwage Ben.

Wtedy i do uszu syna Johna dotarl ten dzwiek. Istotnie, na zewnatrz wyraznie dalo sie slyszec odglos pracujacego napedu. Co prawda Impala nadal stala w miejscu, ale trzesla sie od rosnacego huku.

- Wylacz to! - krzyknela Lisa. - Uszy mi pekna!

Dean staral sie nie dac opanowac przeczuciu, ktorego go ogarnelo. Wiedzial, ze zadna rzecz nie uruchamia sie sama z siebie, a zbyt wiele mial juz do czynienia z podobnymi przypadkami, by nie wiedziec, co to moze oznaczac. Skoczyl ku kryjowce umieszczonej w pokoju jego i Lisy; za moment wracajac ze strzelba w rece.

- Zostancie tutaj! - rzucil do swojej rodziny, po czym wyszedl przed dom.

Kiedy sie rozejrzal, w poblizu nie bylo nikogo. Impala wciaz halasowala, jakby nigdy nie miala przestac. Ostroznie zblizyl sie do pojazdu. Dopiero wtedy wciagnal ze swistem powietrze.

**J**akkolwiek anioly i demony raczej nie chcialy miec ze soba nic wspolnego, tych dwoch cos laczylo. Tak samo Crowley, jak i Castiel zachowali taki sam wyglad, jaki mieli na Ziemi. Polubili chodzenie w swoich "skorach", mimo ze w ten sposob odcinali sie od reszty pobratymcow jeszcze bardziej. Chociaz po ostatnich zdarzeniach i tak skazani byli na banicje - moze demon mial gorzej, niz Cas, ale i nowy archaniol latwo nie mial.

Jak teraz. Kiedy zebral sie z podlogi, z radoscia zauwazajac, ze cisnienie przestalo rozlupywac mu czaszke, poczul cos mokrego pod nosem. Jasne, krew. Wytarl sie kilkakrotnie rekawem - czerwonego plynu bylo dosyc sporo - martwiac sie coraz bardziej - coz to za moc zdolna byla wtargnac do Nieba i wywolac u niego takie objawy? I kto, u licha, sie przebudzil?

- U licha? Zaczynam przeklinac - zniesmaczyl sie glosno.

Zanim zdazyl sie zastanowic, zjawil sie przed nim jeden z pomniejszych aniolow, niejaki Aiden.

- Crowley zostal porwany! - wyrzucil z siebie poczatkujacy swietlisty chlopak.

- Przez kogo? - zainteresowal sie Cas. Jako Szeryf Nieba musial sie dowiedziec, chociaz w ogole nie darzyl sympatia tego irytujacego demona.

Szeryf Nieba. Okreslenie nadane przez Deana przypadlo mu do gustu, to prawda. Nie zamierzal jednak uzywac go na codzien, po prostu...Coz, rowniez anioly potrzebuja czasem podbudowac wlasne ego, czyz nie?

- Kraza sluchy, ze przez Sweepera - wyszeptal Aiden, rozgladajac sie na boki, jakby obawial sie, ze ktos ich podsluchuje.

- Wymiatacz? - skrzywil sie archaniol. - A co on moze chciec od tego nedznego osla?

- Podobno Sweeper bardzo sie wsciekl, kiedy zorientowal sie w poczynaniach Crowley'a. Uwiezil go i tortuje, na dodatek podobno chce zdobyc cos, co zmajduje sie na Ziemii i jest w posiadaniu smiertelnika.

- Co to takiego?

- Nie mam pojecia, szefie. Wiem tylko, ze to nic dobrego.

- Tyle, to i ja wiem - rozezlil sie Castiel. Nie byl zly na chlopaka, w koncu nie mial prawa wymagac, by zastepowali Boga i wiedzieli o wszystkim, ale w pewnym momencie po prostu sie wystraszyl. Cos sie szykowalo, a on nie mial pojecia, o co chodzi.

**C**zlowiek z pucharkiem skonczyl wreszcie swoj napoj i wyszedl przed bar. Ludzie wewnatrz odetchneli z ulga, powietrze od razu stalo sie lzejsze, powrocil gwar glosniejszych rozmow i smiechy. Mlodzieniec - bo mezczyzna ten nie mogl miec wiecej, niz trzydziesci lat - powolnym krokiem udal sie wzdluz wijacej sie przy knajpce drogi w zachodnia strone, niespiesznie, jakby nikt na niego nie czekal. W rece nadal mial ta sama serwetke, ktora wczesniej zabral z budynku. Nie byla ona jednak czysta, jak moznaby sie spodziewac. W tych samych miejscach, gdzie uprzednio znajdowal sie palec tajemniczej postaci, pojawily sie smugi koloru dziwnie przypominajacego krew. Zastygla i odbarwiona, ale jednak krew.

Po dluzszej chwili wedrowki zatrzymal sie, usmiechnal pod nosem i szepnal cicho:

- Moj Boze, jak milo jest czasem spacerowac sobie o zachodzie slonca. Ale spiesze sie, niestety.

Sekunde pozniej szosa byla pusta.

**W** przeciwienstwie do okolic domu starszego z Winchesterow. Tam, przy wciaz nekanej spazmami silnika Impali, stal Dean i nie mogl wykonac ani jednego ruchu. Strzelba drzala mu w dloni, ale byla opuszczona na dol, ku ziemii, jakby jej ciezar byl zbyt duzy dla jego reki.

- Sammy...- szepnal cicho Dean, nie mogac uwierzyc, ze patrzy wlasnie na cos tak blisko zwiazane z jego mlodszym bratem. Lzy same nalecialy mu do oczu, chociaz staral sie mrugac, by je powstrzymac.

Pewnie dlatego nie zauwazyl, ze latarnia na zewnatrz zaswiecila sie ponownie - co bylo o tyle dziwne, ze zarowka spalila sie przy poprzednim mrugnieciu - i skonala w ostatnim blysku.

Z tego samego powodu nie dostrzegl rowniez mezczyzny stojacego tuz pod nia. Na ustach tejze osoby blakal sie ironiczny usmiech.


	4. Crowley Crowley

**Episode 4 - "Crowley" - "Crowley"**

**C**rowley wil sie, ale nie mozna okreslic jego wicia sie jako skrecania z bolu. Bylo to wicie sie iscie demoniczne, godne najwiekszego plugawego jezyka, a mianowicie wicie sie - wciaz wiszac na lancuchach - w poddanczych uklonach przed bardzo ludzko zirytowanym Wymiataczem:

- Jesli mnie uwolnisz, pomoge ci znalezc ten przedmiot, dostarcze ci go! I zapanujesz nad tym swiatem!

- Ale ja nie musze go znajdowac - odparl mu Sweeper. Gdyby byl czlowiekiem, zapewne ziewnalby z nudow przy tej odpowiedzi. - Ja dobrze wiem, gdzie on jest. Mowilem ci to zreszta juz przeciez.

- Tak, tak, pamietam, ale podobno potrzebujesz jeszcze pierscieni Jezdzcow, a ja moge zdobyc je z latwoscia. Winchester mi ufa, wystarczy, ze spotkam sie z nim i powiem, ze dzieki tym pierscieniom wroci jego braciszek, albo cos w tym rodzaju.

- Ty maly szczurze - zniesmaczyl sie Wymiatacz. - Chcesz zdradzic swoich przyjaciol. Ale wiesz co? Ulatwilbys mi sprawe. Problem jest jednak inny - po pierwsze, nie klam, ze Dean darzy cie zaufaniem, bo tak nie jest. Pomogles im, zgoda, ale w ostatniej chwili zniknales i nie obchodzilo cie, co sie z nimi dzieje. Po drugie, akurat ta misja jest tak banalna, ze moze i dalbys sobie z nia rade. Jednak bardziej wartosciowy jest inny przedmiot, a po ten musze udac sie sam.

- Ten, ktory jest w posiadaniu ktoregos z aniolow, tak? - probowal udawac inteligentnego Crowley.

- Dokladnie ten sam. Z tym, ze nie ma go "ktorys z aniolow", a taki jeden, co ostatnio namieszal tak straszliwie, ze mialem ochote wlasnorecznie skrecic mu kark. Na szczescie dowiedzialem sie, ze najpierw musze mu cos odebrac, a potem dopiero moge pokazac mu, co o nim mysle.

- Znam tego biedaka?

- Oczywiscie. Mowi ci cos imie "Castiel"?

**P**rzez caly ten czas Dean staral sie opanowac, nie rozkleic sie zupelnie, nie poddawac uczuciu rozpaczy, chociaz wiedzial, ze jego brat jest stracony na zawsze. Nigdy wiecej nie przytuli malego Sama, nigdy juz sie z nim nie pokloci, to koniec ich wzajemnej podrozy, misji, czegokolwiek. Ta bezdenna otchlan pochlonela nie tylko mlodszego Winchestera, ale i dusze starszego z nich. Razem upadli w sam srodek czegos, co w jednej chwili zamknelo sie i na zawsze odcielo ich od siebie.

Dlaczego wiec teraz na przednim fotelu samochodu lezal sobie spokojnie, zupelnie nieswiadomy wrazenia, jakie wywolal, skromny breloczek do kluczy, ktory Sam mial zawsze przy sobie? Byla to pamiatka, jeden z prezentow, jaki dostal od Deana, kiedy razem dorastali, czekajac na powrot ojca...Jeden z jego powrotow. Sammy bardzo sie wtedy ucieszyl, na przedmiocie naklejono bowiem znaczek jego ulubionej druzyny basseballowej. Nosil go potem zawsze przy sobie i z pewnoscia mial go wtedy, kiedy...ginal. Jakim wiec cudem lezy sobie teraz tutaj ta tak niewinna rzecz i sprawia, ze Deanowi lzy stoja w oczach?

Czyzby Impala zostala nawiedzona przez ducha jego brata, a halas silnika byl zwiastowaniem odwiedzin Sammy'ego? Czy to milo byc pocieszenie, znak, by Winchester nie czul sie tak bardzo samotny i mial swiadomosc, ze jego brat nad nim czuwa?

- Co chcesz mi powiedziec, braciszku? - szepnal Dean. - Wrociles, ale po co?

- Och, a juz sie balem, ze nigdy go juz nie odnajde! Dzieki, stary! - rozlegl sie czyjs glos, zblizajacy sie wraz z krokami do pojazdu.

- Co? - syn Johna drgnal, calkowicie zaskoczony.

Odwrocil sie w strone mowiacego i serce w nim zamarlo. To nie moze byc prawda, ktos sie nad nim zneca, zsyla halucynacje.

- Czemu nic nie mowisz, czyzbys sie nie cieszyl z mojej wizyty? - barwa tonu stala smutna, jakby wypowiadajacy te slowa odczuwal jakas przykrosc. - A moze przez te kilka lat tak bardzo spodobalo ci sie zycie z Lisa, ze nie interesuje cie juz moj powrot?

- Ale przeciez ty nie zyjesz! - Umysl protestowal, mozg protestowal, a serce rwalo sie do tego mezczyzny, do czlowieka stojacego przed Deanem i wyciagajacego do niego rece. Jakby nigdy nic sie nie stalo.

- Blad - Sam spowaznial. - Wpadlem tylko do klatki, tak, jak ustalilismy, a potem sie z niej wydostalem, zostawiajac tam Lucka. Szarpal sie, ale nie udalo mu sie wyjsc razem ze mna. Sam jestem tym bardzo zaskoczony, ale widocznie krew, ktorej tak wiele wypilem przed wspolna akcja, dala mi taka sile.

- Jaki mam dowod, ze nie jestes demonem, albo czymkolwiek, zeslanym tylko po to, by mnie wyprobowac, dreczyc, cokolwiek? - spytal Dean, przelykajac kolejna lze. Byl na siebie zly, ze maze sie jak baba, ale czy ktokolwiek z nas zachowalby sie inaczej w tej sytuacji?

- Nie wiem, oblej mnie, czymkolwiek chcesz, przetestuj na kazdym mozliwy sposob, wypytaj o wszystko, ja i tak nie dam ci innej ja i nic na to nie poradzisz - usmiechnal sie Sam.

- A ten breloczek? A Impala? Co to wszystko ma znaczyc?

Po raz kolejny w zyciu Dean marzyl, by ktos zdjal z jego umeczonych ramion odpowiedzialnosc, by ktos inny zdecydowal, co ma robic - czy zaufac temu...czemus przed nim, czy raczej odrzucic i byc moze cierpiec do konca swiata? Czemu nie ma przy nim ojca, czemu jego rodzina jest skazana na wieczna meke, czemu musi podejmowac tak straszliwe wybory i to sam? Bo zostali wybrani przed jakies wieksze sily do rozgrywek o ten nedzny kawalek Kosmosu, jakim byla Ziemia?

- Dean...Juz zapomniales, ze podczas pojawiania sie istot z innego swiata czasami dzieja sie takie rzeczy? Ale moze nie stojmy tutaj przez cala noc, wejdziemy moze do srodka i tam opowiem ci wszystko? Tobie i twojej nowej rodzinie?

- Nie! - starszy Winchester z potwornym wysilkiem podniosl bron, ktora nagle stala sie ciezka - tylko w jego umysle, bo musial mierzyc prosto w brata, ale to nie zmienialo faktu, ze ledwo ja uniosl. - Za nic na swiecie nie wejdziesz do mojego domu!

- Czyli nadal mi nie wierzysz...- ponownie posmutnial Sam. - Mam propozycje. Spytaj kogos, czy to ja. Wybierz sobie tego, ktory pomoze ci zrozumiec. Sam wrociles z piekla, a nie chcesz dac wiary, ze i ja moglem to zrobic. Zawsze lepszy, zawsze madrzejszy, prawda, Dean?

Mlodszy syn Winchestera zblizyl sie do brata i nagle zmienil ton.

- Czy ty musisz mi wciaz udawadniac, jaki to ja jestem glupi i nieodpowiedzialny? Wciaz gorszy, ten, ktorego trzeba kontrolowac, obdarzac tylko czastkowym zaufaniem, ten niebezpieczny, ten zly? Cofnij sie, Dean, o tak, cofnij sie, niech w koncu dotrze do ciebie, ze i ja cos moglem osiagnac, ze i ja jestem cos wart. A jak juz sie z tym pogodzisz, moze latwiej ci bedzie przywitac mnie, jak nalezy! Jako brata, a nie jako rywala, ktory wkroczyl na twoj teren i namieszal w twoim jakze bardzo sielankowym zyciu!

**- S**weeper, Sweeper, Sweeper - pomrukiwal do siebie Castiel. - Czego on moze chciec od tak nieistotnego Crowleya? Po co mu akurat ten demon, ktory zadawal sie z Winchesterami? Dlaczego znizyl sie do poziomu kogos, kto jedynie chronil wlasny tylek, dostarczajac braciom pierscienie...

Zwolnil. Cos zaczelo mu switac.

- Pierscienie - powtorzyl, by zaraz zaczac rozumiec - moze nie wszystko, ale kawalki ukladanki przypominaly juz nieco lepiej wzor na pudelku. - Pierscienie! - krzyknal zaraz potem, zdawszy sobie sprawe, o czym wczesniej zapomnial. - Musze jak najszybciej powiadomic Deana!

Kiedy tylko to pomyslal, powinien znalezc sie w tej samej chwili przed domem Winchestera. Nic jednak sie nie dzialo.

- Co to ma znaczyc? Dlaczego wciaz jestem tutaj? Archanioly nie maja chyba innego sposobu przenoszenia sie na Ziemie, nigdy jeszcze co prawda tego nie robilem, odkad dostalem awans, ale dotarcie do Nieba nie bylo trudne...

Czul sie conajmniej idiotycznie - stoi oto w czyms na ksztalt gabinetu i nie moze udac sie tam, gdzie chce, posiadajac moce rowne Rafalowi, Gabrielowi, czy ktoremus z innych wysoko postawionych oficjeli.

- Do domu Deana! - wyrzekl na glos, jakby to mialo cokolwiek pomoc.

Na prozno, jedyne, co zdazyl zauwazyc, to fakt, ze na moment zniknela mu noga. Na szczescie zaraz sie pojawila.

- Do domu Deana Winchestera! - powtorzyl w rozpaczy, gotow zaczac przeklinac. A to juz by byla oznaka calkowitej utraty cierpliwosci u archaniola.

Poskutkowalo. Kiedy jednak sie rozejrzal, byl chyba bardziej przerazony, niz przed chwila. A na pewno bardziej zniesmaczony.


	5. Bobby Bobby

**Episode 5 - "Bobby" - "Bobby"**

**- J**a po prostu...Ja po prostu... - zajaknal sie Dean Winchester. - Ja przeciez...Widzialem, ja...

Bylo juz nadto. Bolu, cierpienia, smutku. Syn Johna mial dosyc, niech sie dzieje, co chce, niech zabiora go do piekla, gdziekolwiek, jesli taka jest wola Boga, Diabla, czy kto tam jeszcze istnieje. Mial przed soba wlasnego brata! Zmartwychwstalego po raz kolejny, wciaz przekonujacego o swojej prawdziwosci, tak samo wygladajacego, brzmiacego i nawet z tym samym usmiechem na ustach. I jesli nawet nie byl czlowiekiem, jesli nawet zaraz okaze sie, ze wybor byl zly, to Deana nic to nie obchodzilo. Byc moze narazal wlasnie Lise i Bena, byc moze. Z sercem jednak nie da sie walczyc.

- Sam...- Lzy splynely ciurkiem po policzku jednego z synow Winchestera, ale nie otarl ich, rzucil tylko gdzies strzelbe i podszedl do brata. - Sam...O Boze...

W nastepnej sekundzie obejmowal go mocno, jakby nigdy nie mial puscic.

Drugi z mezczyzn zawahal sie tylko przez ulamek chwili, ale nikt tego nie zauwazyl. Oddal uscisk rownie silnie, szeptajac przy okazji do ucha Deana:

- Przepraszam za to, co powiedzialem. Fakt, ze nadal zyje, zaskoczyl mnie tak samo, jak ciebie, ale zabolala mnie twoja nieufnosc.

- Nic nie mow...Nic nie mow, prosze. - Winchester rozkleil sie calkowicie.

Kiedy tak stali objeci, Lisa odwazyla sie wyjsc na dwor, by zorientowac sie w sytuacji. Tylko ona odnotowala fakt, ze Impala zgasla i nie wydawala juz zadnego dzwieku. Ben zostal wewnatrz, ale ciekawym okiem obserwowal wszystko przez okno. Zadne z nich nie dostrzeglo jednak delikatnego blysku w oczach Sama. Zoltego blysku.

Najpierw pojawil sie przed jego oczami pokoj. Konkretniej tapeta. I nie byloby w tym nadzwyczajnego, bo przeciez Dean musial miec jakas na scianie w swoim domu. Ale na pewno nie TAKA, na milosc Boska!

**T**uz przed nosem nieco juz zagubionego w tym wszystkim aniola pojawilo sie cos, co przypominalo mu Diabla. Co prawda bardziej mial na mysli rysunki, jakimi ludzie przedstawiali Lucyfera, ale i tak az nim zatrzeslo. Owszem, to cos mialo dlugie wlosy i wygladalo moze niezbyt dokladnie tak, jak tamte dziela, ale...

Postac na scianie ubrana byla w jakies skorzane odzienie, nie przypominajacego niczego, co Castiel widzial do tej pory. Dostrzegl tatuaze na golych rekach istoty i to calkowicie przyciagnelo jego uwage. Przypominaly mu bowiem jakies znaki, jakby ktos nakreslil sobie na ciele symbole ochrony przed demonami i zlymi mocami. Napisu na samej gorze w ogole nie zauwazyl. A szkoda, bo moze wtedy bardziej by go oswiecilo.

- Kim jest ten mezczyzna? - przemknelo mu przez glowe.

Zanim jednak zdazyl cokolwiek zrobic, zycie zrobilo cos za niego.

- A kim ty jestes, do cholery? - uslyszal za soba jakis kobiecy, lekko zachrypniety okrzyk, a w nastepnej chwili poczul, jak jakas potezna sila rzuca nim o sciane i przyciska do cegiel.

Plecami dotykal tego okropnego czegos ozdabiajacego pokoj, ale mimo najszczerszej checi nie mogl sie poruszyc. Tuz przed jego twarza pojawila sie maska. Przynajmniej tak ja okreslil, bo w rzeczywistosci byla to wykrzywiona gniewem i zloscia twarz jakiejs...o nie, na pewno nie damy!

Osoba ta byla w nieokreslonym wieku, ale mogla miec gdzies miedzy dwadziescia piec, a trzydziesci piec lat, raczej nie wiecej. Jej oblicze pokrywal ostry makijaz, usta byly krwiscie czerwone, a oczy przypominaly nieudana probe malarska. Co ciekawe, podkreslone zostaly czarna kredka, wyraziscie kontrastujaca z jasnozielonym kolorem wlosow.

- Wlamujesz sie do mojego domu i nie potrafisz nawet wyjasnic, czemu gapiles sie jak wmurowany na plakat!

Wyjasnic, ha! Jak mialby cokolwiek wyjasniac, skoro przedstawicielka ludzkiego gatunku wbija mu wlasnie kolano w zoladek, co stanowczo odbiera mu oddech?

- Zaraz sie dowiesz, co to znaczy pojawiac sie bez zapowiedzi w mieszkaniu Boskiej Dziewicy! Alfredo, do mnie! - zaryczala nagle straszliwa postac.

Castiel mial zle przeczucia. Ktos o takim imieniu nie wrozyl nic dobrego. I nie pomylil sie zbyt wiele...

**P**o powrocie do domu z kolejnego spaceru Bobby zasiadl przy nowo kupionym komputerze, postawil na stoliku kubek goracej czekolady i uruchomil sprzet. Przyzwyczail sie juz, ze w ten sposob spedza wiekszosc czasu, szukajac informacji o wszystkich podejrzanych zdarzeniach na swiecie. Co prawda Dean skonczyl juz z polowaniem, a Sam...Sama po prostu nie bylo, ale Singer wolal trzymac reke na pulsie i w razie czego samemu reagowac.

Odebral maile, skladajace sie wylacznie ze spamu i mial juz przejsc do dalszych zajec, kiedy klient poczty zglosil kolejna wiadomosc. Jej temat brzmial calkowicie niepozornie, brzmiac zaledwie krotko:

"Zobacz, co mam dla Ciebie".

- Kolejny cholerny lancuszek! - mruknal rozezlony lowca i mial juz nacisnac DELETE, kiedy nagle sie zawahal. Adres mailowy nadawcy byl jakis dziwny. A potem spojrzal przez przypadek na widoczny na samym dole programu fragment zalacznika i zmartwial.

- Co to ma byc? Przeciez ten facet nie zyje. To jakis glupi zart.

W dodatku do poczty pojawilo sie zdjecie Johna Winchestera. Nie byla to jednak zadna ze znanych mu fotek. Wygladala na zrobiona calkiem niedawno. Singer zdecydowal sie przeczytac maila.

"Tak, to ja, nie mam zbyt wiele czasu, ale musze Ci cos przekazac. Powiedz synom, zeby za wszelka cene unikali spotkania z aniolami! Jakikolwiek z nimi zwiazek jest w tej chwili niebezpieczny, wszystko im wyjasnie za kilka dni!

Twoj oddany przyjaciel, John".

Gdy tylko skonczyl czytac wiadomosc, w calym mieszkaniu zgaslo swiatlo. Nie byla to jedna zwyczajna awaria pradu, Singer wyczuwal to kazdym nerwem. Cos nadchodzilo.


	6. Angel Of Thursday Anioł Czwartku

**Episode 6 - "Angel Of Thursday" - "Aniol Czwartku"**

**C**isza stala sie namacalna, Singer wrecz przestal oddychac. Wiedzial, ze dosyc blisko siebie ma bron, odpowiednio naladowana strzelbe, ale cos go sparalizowalo. Nie, nie doslownie, ale lek ogarnal mu dusze. Jakby pojawienie sie stwora - w ten sposob bowiem okreslil przybysza - calkowicie odebralo mu chec ruchu.

- Spokojnie, ani drgnij - zaszumialo cos w kacie glosem zrobionym z najdelikatniejszego aksamitu. - Lubie ten stan zawieszenia.

- Kim jestes? - zamierzal spytac Bobby, ale z jego gardla wydobyl sie tylko cichy jek, jakby paraliz objal rowniez struny glosowe.

- Boisz sie? - ciemna plama podplynela do krzesla, nadal jednak byla tylko plama. - O tak, czuje twoj strach. Ogarnia cie, wypelnia i nie pozwala wykonac niczego, co klebi sie w twojej glowie. Masz ochote mnie wypytac, a potem zastrzelic, albo odwrotnie. Ale nie zrobisz tego. Raz, bo nie mozesz, dwa, bo nie chcesz. Pragniesz sie dowiedziec, kim jestem i dlaczego przybywam akurat w momencie otrzymania przez ciebie tego maila, prawda? Bo to nie byl przypadek, Bobby, to nie byl przypadek...

- Skad wiesz o mailu? - wydostalo sie wreszcie z ust Singera.

- Ja wiem wszystko - zasmialo sie cicho cos stojace przed lowca. - A mniej patetycznie - powiedz mi, czy wierzysz, ze to John Winchester jest jego autorem?

- Nie - udalo sie wypowiedziec Bobby'emu.

- Wyjasnie ci cos wiec - tchnal stwor. - Ten mail mowi calkowita prawde. Strzez sie aniolow, Bobby Singer. Ty i twoi przyjaciele powinni ich unikac jak ognia. Nie dlatego, ze cos grozi tym skrzydlatym debilom. Ale dlatego, ze jeden z nich ich zabije.

- Kto...

- Kto to bedzie, prawda? - zasmialo sie ponownie stworzenie, nadal pozostajac niewidoczne. Zdradze ci jego imie, nie ma sprawy. Aniol Czwartku.

**A**lfredo wtoczyl sie do pokoju, bedac tak samo grubym, jak wspomniana Boska Dziewica, ktora wciaz trzymala biednego aniola za gardlo.

- A ty czego sie tak drzesz, kobieto? - odezwal sie basem facet mogacy konkurowac w podnoszeniu budynkow jedna reka.

- Ten idiota pojawil sie tutaj i nie chce mi wyjasnic, co tu robi! - poskarzyla sie Dziewica.

- Bo mu nie pozwalasz! Pusc go, to zaraz go wypytam! - wytlumaczyl Alfredo.

- O, faktycznie - zreflektowala sie Boska i rozluznila uscisk, jednoczesnie cofajac kolano.

Castiel zsunal sie na podloge jak wlasnie odciety wisielec. Zlapal oddech i sprobowal powiedziec:

- To pomylka, nie jestem wlamywaczem. Zaraz stad pojde i...

Mimo tego, jak go potraktowali, czul sie w obowiazku przeprosic za napad, zanim sie stad wyniesie. Szkoda tylko, ze nie dostrzegl jakos roznicy, kto tu napadal tak naprawde...

- Stul pysk! - przerwal mu Alfredo. - Skoro juz tu jestes, nadasz sie nam genialnie do pewnej sceny. Umiesz grac, koles?

- Nie - Cas staral sie odrzec z godnoscia i przeniesc sie w koncu do domu Deana, ale na prozno. Za plecami mial mur, z prawej okno, a po lewej potezna postac Alfredo. Naprzeciwko stala Boska Dziewica i z cala pewnoscia czekala na wyjasnienia. Utknal. I nie mogl sie wydostac.

**S**am trzymal w rece widelec i bawil sie nim od dobrych kilku chwil. Przed momentem padlo pytanie, na ktore musial cos odpowiedziec, a wcale nie mial ochoty. Odkad zostalo wypowiedziane, starszy z braci wpatrywal sie z widoczna niecierpliwoscia w jego twarz i czekal na odpowiedz.

- Obudzilem sie jakis czas temu w opuszczonej chatce. Przez dluga chwile nie mialem pojecia, co sie wlasciwie wydarzylo i kto przywrocil mnie do zycia - odparl wreszcie Sam. - Dopiero potem zrozumialem, o co chodzi. Ktos powiedzial mi, iz zostalem wybrany...my zostalismy - poprawil sie. - Mamy posprzatac balagan, jaki zapanowal na swiecie.

- Kolejna idiotyczna misja? Gadka o przeznaczeniu i spelnianiu czyichs rozkazow? Juz to przerabialismy. Zdajesz sobie chyba sprawe, ze to brzmi conajmniej nierealnie?

- Owszem, wiem - odrzekl Sam. - Dlatego poprosilem mojego przyjaciela, by poswiadczyl, ze nie klamie.

- Przyjaciela? Kim on jest? - spytal Dean.

- Ten sam, ktory wydostal mnie z klatki. Zaraz go przyprowadze...w sumie to juz sie znacie, ale nie sadze, bys spodziewal sie jego wizyty. Ostatnio widziales go na pewnym nagraniu, kiedy mowil nam, jak uwiezic Lucyfera, pamietasz?


	7. Castiel Castiel

Episode 7 - "Castiel" - "Castiel"

Wydawaloby sie, ze scena, w jakiej bral udzial jeden z synow Boga, nie skonczy sie dobrze, przynajmniej da jego godnosci. Bo w koncu jakim cudem mialby wykrecic sie od grania w jakims z pewnoscia niegodnym jego udzialu filmie, skoro jego moce calkowicie przestaly dzialac, a drogi jakiekolwiek wyjscia zostaly mu odciete?

Castiel zamknal oczy, czujac nagle, jak cos dziwnego przenika jego cialo. Byl pewien, ze to Alfredo wyczynia cos z jego naczyniem, ze to pewnie przygotowania do nagrania, czy cos takiego, ale pewna rzecz sie tu nie zgadzala. Czyzby jednym z elementow tego ponizenia mialo byc oblanie go lodowata woda?

Podniosl powieki, co udalo mi sie z niemalym trudem. Nagle poczul, ze glowe ma ciezko i ledwo co widzi, a widok, jaki wlasnie mu sie rozpostarl przed oczami, zaskoczyl go bardziej, niz wizyta w domu publicznym.

Byl sam, calkowicie sam i kleczal na golej ziemi. Golej w doslownym tego slowa znaczeniu, gdyz wokolo nie bylo nic poza szarym, smutnym i opuszczonym terenem, jakby nigdy nie zylo tu nic wiecej poza wyschnietymi pniakami pozostalymi po jakiejs apokalipsie. Sczerniale korzenie siegaly ku niemu, jakby chcac go objac i prosic, by pozostal z nimi na zawsze w tej samotni.

- Gdzie ja jestem? - szepnal.

To, co go ogarnelo, bylo nie tylko cielesnym doznaniem, w gre wchodzila tez sprawa uczuc - jego serce i dusze ogarnal straszliwy zal i tesknota, nie mial pojecia, za czym i czego tak zaluje. Sily calkowicie go opuscily, nie mogl juz kleczec, ale jakims cudem nie upadl jeszcze do konca, wciaz trzymal sie w tej samej pozycji, w jakiej tu sie pojawil.

Zorientowal sie, ze plaszcz ma caly brudny, w kilku miejscach pojawila sie swieza, jaskrawoczerwona krew. Odchylil material, spojrzal na swoje cialo i dostrzegl na obu bokach dosyc nisko, kilka ran, jakby zadanych nozem, byc moze niezbyt glebokich, ale promieniujacych strumieniem krwi prosto w serce. Tak, dokladnie w ten sposob - plynela do gory, nie splywala na dol, na ziemie, tak, jak powinna sie zachowywac.

Dotknal tych szram i zrozumial, ze nie czuje bolu, ale na palcach pozostaly slady.

- Nie rozumiem...- ponowil szept.

I dopiero wtedy ktos przed nim stanal.

- Wstan - poslyszal cos tak cichego, ze przez moment mial wrazenie, ze mu sie tylko wydawalo.

- Kim jestes? - odwazyl sie zapytac aniol.

Stojacy przed nim czlowiek - o ile byl czlowiekiem - zblizyl sie nieco i wtedy Castiel poznal, kogo ma przed soba. Przybysz byl niesamowicie chudy, twarz mial pociagla i bardzo powazna, do tego bardzo dziwne i blade spojrzenie, jakby pelne zrozumienia, bolu, ale i wybaczenia.

- Zabiore cie do domu - ponowila wolanie postac. - Wstan, twoj czas juz nadszedl.

Kiedy sie podnosil, zimno nie zniknelo, przeciwnie, ogarnelo cala jego dusze. Ale nie bal sie. Jezdziec Apokalipsy spojrzal mu gleboko w oczy i dodal na koniec:

- Byles bohaterem.

Wyciagnal reke i chwycil opadnieta dlon Castiela w swoja.

- Gabriel? Czy ty kpisz? - starszy brat Sama zaregowal tak. jak powinien, czyli zaskoczeniem i niedowierzaniem. - Obaj wiemy, co sie z nim stalo i nie wierze w zadne gadki na temat...

- Chwileczke! - uslyszeli nagle stanowczy glos kobiety. Lisa najwyrazniej miala dosc traktowania jej jako kogos, kto nie ma na tyle inteligencji, by zrozumiec, o co tu chodzi. - Czy wy naprawde sadzicie, ze mnie tu nie ma? Ze nie zasluguje na odrobine wyjasnienia? Sam nagle pojawia sie i wyraznie daje do zrozumienia, ze wrocil z martwych, ty zachowujesz sie jakbys naprawde wital przybysza zza grobu, a do tego jeszcze jakis Gabriel, ktory prawdopodobnie tez zostal uznany przez was za zmarlego, a teraz jakis cudem znowu sie pojawil? Czy ja jestem na jakims cholernym zdjezdzie umarlakow?

- Spokojnie. - Dean odwrocil sie do niej i powiedzial krotko. - Wyjasnie ci wszystko pozniej. O ile moj braciszek bedzie na tyle laskaw i przestanie klamac.

- Zmieniles sie - zauwazyl Winchester. - Oskarzasz mnie o klamstwo, jakbys sam wielokrotnie nie przekonal sie, ze na tej ziemii sa rzeczy, o ktoych sie nie snilo filozofom.

- To prawda, sa - odparl powoli lowca. - Ale i ty nie jestes juz tym samym Sammy'm, co dawniej.

- A jak mam niby byc? - skrzywil sie wywolany. - Czyzbys zapomnial, co przezywa sie w miejscu, gdzie...sie poprzednio znalazlem? - zmienil koncowke zdania w ostatniej chwili, kiedy tylko zobaczyl w oczach Bena cos na ksztalt strachu. To prawda, za duzo juz powiedzial w obecnosci tego dzieciaka, przybrany syn Deana nie ukrywal, ze sie po prostu boi, ale nie odchodzil od stolu bez pozwolenia matki.

- Dobrze wiesz, ze nigdy nie zapomne! - podniosl glos, nie zwracajac uwagi na to, ze Lisa rzucila serwetka o mebel i zabrala Bena ze soba do pokoju. W tej chwili nie liczyla sie ani ona, ani jej dzieciak, jedynym jego priorytetem bylo rozwiklanie tej zagadki. Sam juz bowiem nie wiedzial, co czuje - najpierw potraktowal brata jak kogos obcego, potem dal upust swoim uczuciom, ale teraz, kiedy z ust mlodszego Winchestera splywaly bzdury na temat Gabriela, w sercu Deana znow pojawila sie nieufnosc. Tak wiele razy zostal juz bowiem zraniony...

- Wydaje mi sie, ze nie unikniesz spotkania z tym, ktory mi pomogl. Prosze cie jednak, bys byl gotow - wiesz, po ostatnich przejsciach Gabriel nieco sie zmienil, nie jest juz tak skory do zartow, jak wczesniej. Jednak nie mam watpliwosci, ze on cie przekona. O, wlasnie nadchodzi.

Bobby Singer wreszcie mogl oddychac. Widmo opuscilo jego pokoj. Zebral sie z krzesla i dokladnie obejrzal cale mieszkanie. Bylo tak samo ciche i puste, jak przed niespodziewana wizyta.

- Aniol Czwartku, tez cos! - prychnal, powoli odzyskujac rownowage. - Co jak co, ale ten koles na pewno nikogo nie skrzywdzi. Byloby jednak lepiej, gdybym szybko porozmawial z Deanem. I na ten temat i na temat tego...maila...- zwolnil na koncu.

I wtedy to do niego dotarlo. Jakich, do cholery, synow, on ma powiadomic o mailu od Johna? Przeciez tylko jeden z nich przezyl spotkanie na cmentarzu!

Jedyne, co mial w sobie, w swej duszy, to zal i ta straszliwa tesknota, nie dajaca sie zagluszyc niczym innym. I ten przenikajacy mroz, jakby ktos wlal mu roztopiony lod we wszystkie zyly.

- Czy ja umarlem? - zadal z pozoru idiotyczne pytanie, szedl bowiem u boku samej Smierci, ale przeciez trudno mu sie dziwic. Archanioly nie umieraja tak latwo...

- Tak - poslyszal odpowiedz jak mgnienie wiatru.

- Ale jak? Kiedy? Czy ten Alfredo...

Z niemalym trudem przypomnial sobie imie czlowieka, ktorego twarz widzial jako ostatnia.

- To nie byl Alfredo. To nie ten czlowiek cie zabil. To byl Lucyfer.

- Nie rozumiem...- wyszeptal juz dzis po raz drugi Castiel. Szedl z trudnoscia, jakby jego cialo opieralo sie temu, co go czeka. Rany wciaz krwawily, ale nie czul ich, nie widzial, ze plamia mu ubranie i to wciaz do gory, wciaz do gory...- Przeciez udalo nam sie zamknac go w klatce.

- Zrozumiesz. Ale o kim mowisz, kiedy wspominasz zamkniecie Lucyfera? Czy pamietasz, kto tego mial niby dokonac?

- Oczywiscie, ze tak! - obruszyl sie aniol, przez moment czujac doplyw sil. - Moj przyjaciel...mial na imie...

Kiedy minelo kilka minut, a on nie mogl znalezc odpowiedzi na tak proste pytanie, jedyna oznaka swiadomosci, ze przegral, byla malutka lza splywajaca mu z policzka. Zamarzla za kilka sekund. 


	8. Gabriel Gabriel

Episode 8 - "Gabriel - "Gabriel"

Czym byla smierc? Dla wielu ludzi niczym wiecej, jak tylko zamknieciem oczu, snem wiecznym, tragedia, ale i czasem wybawieniem, odpoczynkiem, podroza w nieznane. Tak wiele opinii, tak wiele mozliwosci, ale dla Castiela byla czyms jeszcze - byla zapomnieniem. Gdy przez dobre kilka minut nie mogl przypomniec sobie imienia swojego przyjaciela - a on w ogole mial jakiegos? - za bardzo sie tym nie przejal. Przeciez to tak mala, nieistotna, w sumie nic nie znaczaca sprawa, nie jest nawet pewien, czy kiedykolwiek istnial ktos, kogo moglby okreslic mianem przyjaciela.

- Czemu placzesz? - spytala go idaca tuz obok niego postac.

- Ja...nie wiem - odparl, zdziwiony. - Czuje sie po prostu samotny...to chyba o to chodzi.

- Samotny? - tchnal Jezdziec. - Czyzby ci kogos brakowalo?

- Tu jest tak zimno. I pusto, martwo, jak na jakims cmentarzu. - Castiel rozejrzal sie wokolo. Wciaz mijali poskrecane pniaki, ale tym razem w kilku z nich dostrzegl inna barwe, jakby niektore mienily sie czyms na ksztalt purpury. Kiedy mrugnal, zaskoczony, wrazenie zniknelo.

- Bo to jest cmentarz - odparl Smierc. - To jest wlasnie to, co cie czeka teraz i na wieki. Bedziesz tutaj mieszkal po wsze czasy.

- Ale przeciez to nie powinno... - probowal pojac archaniol. O ile jeszcze nim byl.

- Tak wygladac? - domyslil sie rozmowca. - Widzisz...Pniaki, ktore nas otaczaja, sa niczym innym, jak wyschnietymi duszami. Kazdy z nich byl kiedys czlowiekiem, aniolem, czymkolwiek zechcesz. Gdzies tutaj jest nawet Zachariasz. Znasz go, prawda? A raczej czy nadal go pamietasz? Mniejsza z tym. Jezeli znajdziesz sie w tym miejscu, to znaczy, ze twoi bliscy, wrogowie, ktokolwiek, po prostu zapomnieli o tobie, wymazali cie ze swojego zycia. Postapili tak, bo chcieli, lub cos ich do tego zmusilo, ale dla nich przestales istniec.

- Jak...jak mogli o mnie zapomniec...oni...ci dwaj...bracia...o ile pamietam...- Cas nagle poczul, ze usta ma pelne krwi. Wyplul ja na ziemie, a ta wchlonela czerwony plyn jak spragniony zrebak.

- Wciaz wspominasz slowo "pamiec" - zasmial sie polgebkiem Smierc. - A przeciez tutaj jej nie ma. Tu jest tylko zapomnienie. Dobrze, powiem ci. Jeden z nich na zawsze chcial wymazac ze swego mozgu wszystko, co zwiazane jest z polowaniami, z poprzednim bytem, wszystko, co kojarzylo mu sie z bratem. Drugi zas...coz...Powiedzmy, ze biedny Sammy przyjal na siebie wielka odpowiedzialnosc i jako naczynie dla Lucyfera pozwolil mu przejac nie tylko dusze, ale i cala reszte. Jak juz mowilem, to Lucyfer jest winien twojej smierci, twojego zeslania, a upadly aniol jest pierwszym, ktoremu marzylo sie skreslic cie z tamtego swiata, nieprawdaz?

- Sammy...- wyszeptal Cas, jakby starajac sie wykrzesac z opornego mozgu jakiekolwiek wspomnienia, reakcje na to imie. Na prozno.

Zanim Bobby zdazyl sie pozbierac po tym, co wlasnie zrozumial, zanim dotarlo do niego, ze w tej calej sprwie cos jest cholernie nie tak, jeszcze bardziej wszystko sie skomplikowalo.

- Pomoz mi...- cichy szept rozlegl sie w kuchni Singera.

- A to co za cholera? - mruknal do siebie wsciekly lowca, czujac stanowczy przesyt niesamowitych wydarzen na dzien dzisiejszy. Scisnal mocniej bron, ktora nadal trzymal w reku i powoli, krokiem tak ostroznym, na ile pozwalaly mu skrzypiace deski w podlodze, udal sie do drzwi pomieszczenia.

Dotarl tam nie niepokojony, wpierw wychylil kawalek broni, a zaraz potem, kiedy nic sie nie zdarzylo, odwazyl sie wysunac i czesc siebie.

- Podejdz, blagam cie...- szept sie ponowil, tym razem dobiegal jakby nizej i byl coraz slabszy.

Singer spojrzal w kierunku podlogi, bo wydawalo mu sie, ze ten ktos znajduje sie az tak nisko...i nie pomylil sie. Na ziemi lezal Crowley, caly we wlasnej krwi.

- Przyszedles oddac mi dusze? - rzucil Bobby, nie robiac sobie za wiele z obecnego stanu demona.

- Zanim cokolwiek ci oddam, sam musze przezyc...- wyjeczal ranny. - Jesli mi pomozesz, powiem ci, co knuje Sweeper...

- Kto niby? I nie kombinuj, bo i tak ci nie uwierze! - Singer zblizyl sie nadal ostroznie, ale jakby z nieco wieksza smialoscia. Mierzyl nadal bronia w lezacego, kto wie, co taka pokraka jak Crowley wymyslil.

- Sweeper...mnie torturowal...Najpierw oberwalem za to, ze trzymalem z wami przed Apokalipsa, a potem za sam fakt, ze zyje...

- Jesli mowisz o tym, ktory niedawno mnie odwiedzil i belkotal cos o synach Winchestera, to nie byl taki grozny, jak mowisz! - Singer mial wielka ochote palnac w leb Crowley'a i miec wreszcie spokoj, ale nie mogl tego zrobic chociazby ze wzgledu na wlasna dusze.

- Nie..On szuka...Castiela...chce od niego czegos, co ma tylko ten facet...

- A co wyscie sie tak wszyscy uparli na tego archaniolka? - zirytowal sie Bobby. - Najpierw jeden mnie przed nim ostrzega, teraz ty ostrzegasz jego przed Sweeperem?

- Mam go gdzies! - podniosl sie nieco Crowley, ale zaraz opadl na deski. - Chce tylko odzyskac...Cholera, slabne.

Wiecej nic nie powiedzial. Najzwyczajniej w swiecie stracil przytomnosc.

Zanim Dean zdazyl sie odezwac, cos zatrzeslo szybami jego domu, w oddali rozlegl sie krzyk Lisy i Bena, a na zenwatrz pociemnialo jeszcze bardziej.

- Co do cholery? - wykrztusil z siebie jedynie, nim jego oczy oslepila wielka jasnosc. Przeslonil je reka, zauwazajac jedynie w przelocie, ze Sam ani nie mrugnal. W odruchu przywiazania chcial pobiec do prawdopodobnie przerazonych lub byc moze i nawet rannych bliskich, ale nie mial ku temu okazji. Tuz przed jego nosem pojawil sie nie kto inny, jak sam dawno nie widziany Gabriel.

- Witaj, stary! - usmiechnal sie tym swoim irytujacym usmieszkiem przybysz i machnal dlonia przed nosem Deana. Winchester zamarl w pol kroku, nie wiedzac, czy ma sprawdzic, co dzieje sie w pokoju, czy raczej rozprawic sie z ta zjawa przed nim.

- O nie, nigdzie nie pojdziesz! - dorzucil archaniol, patrzac z rozbawieniem, jak lowca stoi w miejscu praktycznie bez ruchu - nie liczac jego nog, wciaz poruszajacych sie w swoim rytmie.

- Mala przebiezka nie zaszkodzi, prawda? - zadrwil ponownie Gabriel i rozsiadl sie na wolnym krzesle przy stole. - Och, widze, ze az cie korci, zeby cos powiedziec, ale nie dam ci na to szansy!

Kolejny ruch reka i slowa uwiezly Winchesterowi w gardle. Czul sie straszliwie glupio, przebierajac nogami przed archaniolem, ale nic nie mogl na to poradzic. Oczy ciskaly gromy, rzucajac je na przemian w kierunku Gabriela i Sama.

- Chcesz sie dowiedziec, czemu wyciagnalem tego obwiesia z opresji, prawda? - Archaniol zalozyl sobie noge na noge i kontynuowal: - W sumie dobra, powiem ci, ale pod jednym warunkiem. Moge? - spytal nagle, siegnal po lezacego na stole cukierka pozostawionego przez Bena, wsadzil go sobie do ust i ciagnal dalej: - Pojedziemy na cmentarz, dobra? 


	9. The Future Przyszlosc

**Episode 9 - "The Future" - "Przyszlosc"**

- Na cmentarz? - zdziwil sie Dean, opadajac w koncu na krzeslo, ktore jakims cudem znalazlo sie tuz pod jego tylkiem. - Mam wykopac twojego dziadka, czy jak? I co zrobiles z moja rodzina?

- Oni nie sa twoi, chlopczyku - poprawil go Gabriel. - Oni tylko cie do siebie przygarneli - dorzucil po chwili, po czym ponownie pstryknal palcami, po raz drugi zamykajac Winchesterowi usta. Dean zorientowal sie rowniez, ze nie moze wstac z krzesla i chcac nie chcac musi wysluchac, co archaniol ma do powiedzenia.

- Jak juz mowilem, - kontynuowal mowca - potrzebuje zalatwic sobie takiego jednego faceta i powiedziec mu, co ma zrobic, ot, wydac kilka rozkazow. A na swoje nieszczescie ten idiota znajduje sie na cmentarzu.

- Chcesz dowodzic armia zombie? - zirytowal sie lowca, ku swojemu zaskoczeniu wypowiadajac te slowa na glos. Domyslil sie, ze moze mowic tylko wtedy, kiedy przybysz mu na to pozwoli.

- Nie, kretynie - westchnal Gabriel, calkowicie zniesmaczony, ze musi tyle wyjasniac. - Po prostu nie zamierzam dopuscic, zeby ktos inny sie tym zajal, bo zrobi sie niebezpiecznie. Na nasze nieszczescie ten kompletny osiol jest dla nas zbyt wazny, zeby pozwolic mu zostac tam, gdzie sie teraz znajduje.

- Musisz nam pomoc, Dean - wtracil sie do rozmowy Sam Winchester. - Cokolwiek sobie teraz myslisz, jestes nam potrzebny. Skoro Gabriel nie wyjasnil ci wszystkiego do konca, ja to zrobie. Potrzebujemy duszy Castiela. Jesli nie znajdziemy go wczesniej, nim uczyni to Sweeper, nie tylko nasz swiat, ale i praktycznie caly kosmos w mgnieniu oka przestanie istniec.

Zdumione oczy brata kazaly Samowi uscislic swoja wypowiedz:

- Tak, wiem. Bez duszy umrze. Zrozumiesz jednak wszystko, kiedy powiem ci, co dokladnie sie wydarzy, jesli Sweeper przejmie wladze.

**C**rowley obudzil sie w lozku Bobby'ego i byl tym tak szczerze zdziwiony, ze sie tam znajduje, ze nawet znalazl sile na zadanie pytania, jakie przyszlo mu do glowy:

- Czy uprawialismy seks?

- Och, zamknij sie - warknal Singer, trzymajac w rece bron wymierzona prosto w demona. - Jestes tu tylko dlatego, bo chce wiedziec, co naprawde sie dzieje i kim jest ten cholerny Sweeper. Boze, co za glupie imie, swoja droga.

- Nie wymieniaj przy mnie Boga! - dosyc gwaltownie zaprotestowal ranny, czujac nagly przyplyw sil. Singer mu uwierzyl, a to juz cos, moze jednak nie wszystko jest stracone. - Jesli wezwiesz tutaj braci Winchesterow, bede mogl powiedziec ci, o co chodzi w tym bagnie.

- A czemu niby ich? - zdziwil sie Bobby. - Mnie to niby nie mozesz wyznac?

- Bo to dotyczy ich ojca. Mowie ci, to grubsza afera. Byc moze uda sie ich uratowac, zanim wszystko sie rozpadnie. I pomyslec, ze do tragedii doprowadzi nie kto inny, a sam ich przyjaciel...Castiel...

- Przeciez mowiles, ze sam jest w niebezpieczenstwie, to jak moze...

- Och, czy nie mozesz ich tutaj wezwac, a wtedy dowiesz sie wszystkiego? Ten archaniolek z Bozej laski bedzie ich katem...o ile ja wczesniej go nie ubiegne, nie pomoge Samowi i Deanowi, a przy okazji ocale i jego tylek. To zbyt skomplikowane dla takiego osla, jak ty.

- Zaraz ci pokaze osla! - uniosl sie Singer, ale Crowley latwo go powstrzymal:

- Spokojnie, chlopie! Jak na razie, to ja mam twoja dusze i mnie potrzebujesz. A jak sie okaze, nie tylko ty. Ten niepozorny demonik bez wlasnego krawca ma w rekach praktycznie cala Ziemie! - nagle rozesmial sie ranny. - Czy tylko mnie zakrawa to na ironie losu?

**- Z**e co mam zrobic? - wrzasnal na cale gardlo Dean Winchester, kiedy znalezli sie na cmentarzu, jednym z tych, ktore lezaly na drugim koncu miasta. - Mam dac sie zabic?

- Dokladnie - odparl spokojnie Gabriel, nie zwazajac na Sama, ktory zatkal sobie uszy rekami. - Powiedzialem ci juz, ze jedynym wyjsciem jest twoja smierc, inaczej nie dostaniesz sie do naszego celu.

- Ale to bez sensu! Jak mam uratowac Castiela, bedac martwym? I jak mam mu niby zabrac dusze, skoro jest aniolem?

- Czekaj, czekaj - zmitygowal go archaniol. - Po pierwsze, on juz nie jest aniolem, jest po prostu trupem. Po drugie chociazby z tego powodu jego dusza blaka sie w pewnym...niezbyt odpowiednim dla niego miejscu i to my ja musimy przejac, zanim zrobi to Sweeper. Wszystko sie pomieszalo...- Gabriel zmarkotnial na moment.

- Nie rozumiem i nie chce zrozumiec! Nie zamierzam dac sie zakopac w tym grobie tylko dlatego, ze prosi mnie o to zeswirowany archaniol!

- Alez ja cie nie prosze - poprawil go Gabriel. - Ja ci kaze. Jedyna roznica, ze musisz to zrobic z wlasnej woli, cos jak to, co mieliscie zrobic, zeby Michal z Lucyferem przejeli wasze ciala, pamietasz? A poza tym o ile wiem, to ten chlopak byl waszym przyjacielem, czyz nie?

- Moze i byl, ale nie bede ryzykowal czegos takiego, nie majac pewnosci, ze...

- Nie wystarczy ci slowo archaniola? - skrzywil sie Gabriel. - Dobra. W takim razie zalatwimy to inaczej. Jezeli mi odmowisz, twoj braciszek wroci tam, skad przybyl, tylko tym razem watpie, zebym mogl mu jakos pomoc. Wrecz przeciwnie, dopilnuje, by nigdy juz sie stamtad nie wydostal.

- Ty draniu! - wrzasnal Dean, nieco roztrzesiony po ostatnich wydarzeniach i byc moze niezbyt przypominajacy dawnego Winchestera, jakiego znano na tym, czy innym swiecie - ale w koncu trudno mu sie dziwic - spadl nie tylko na niego sam tak bardzo nieoczekiwany powrot brata, ale i kolejna misja, tym razem naprawde zakrawajaca na samobojcza.

- Rozumiem, ze to znaczy zgoda? - usmiechnal sie krzywo Gabriel.

- A mam wyjscie? - spytal dla porzadku Dean.

- Nie masz. Jak zawsze - odparl archaniol i za moment pobliskie otoczenie rozlalo sie w jednym pojedynczym blysku, oslepiajac lowce na tyle, ze musial zaslonic oczy.

Jak tylko je otworzyl i przypomnial sobie, ze przeciez wlasciwie nie ma pojecia, co ma robic i z kim udaje sie w ta wyprawe, jego umysl zarejestrowal kolejna zla wiadomosc, byc moze najgorsza ze wszystkich. Nie poprawil mu nawet humoru widok Sama stojacego obok, ani nawet Gabriel, ktory z dziwna mina i rekami w kieszeni przypatrywal mu sie wyczekujaco.

- Jak zwykle cos pomieszales! - Winchester skoczyl ku sprawcy tego calego zamieszania. - Przeciez to nie jest cmentarz!

- Powoli - zastopowal go archaniol. - Wpierw musimy znalezc cos innego, cos, co pomoze nam zlokalizowac miejsce pobytu duszy Castiela. Jesli nam to sie uda, dopiero przejdziemy do glownej czesci zdania.

- Co takiego, do cholery? - krzyknal Dean. - Czego mozemy szukac w tym przekletym roku 2014?


	10. Future Castiel Future Castiel

**Episode 10 - "Future Castiel" - "Future Castiel"**

**O**n znow to widzial. Znow mial przed oczami to straszne, obce miejsce, jakim stal sie swiat w roku 2014. Tak bardzo nie chcial tu juz nigdy wracac, tak bardzo wierzyl, ze udalo mu sie zmienic rzeczywistosc i to, co pokazal mu Zachariasz, nigdy sie nie wydarzy.

Bo przeciez zatrzymal Lucyfera, bo przeciez nie istnialo juz to zagrozenie, ktore tak dlugo wisialo nad nim i nad jego bratem, przeciez juz poniesli za to ogromna cene - dlaczego wiec musi dzis wracac do tego piekla?

Bo tak mozna to bylo okreslic. Czymze jest swiat rzadzony przez potwora w ciele wlasnego brata, opanowany przez wirus zamieniajacy ludzi w podobne potwory, tylko z nieco mniejsza moca?

Zaraz, zaraz. W ciele wlasnego brata? Ale przeciez Sam stoi tuz obok. O co tu wlasciwie chodzi?

Gabriel jakby czytal jego mysli, bo odezwal sie prawie od razu:

- Tak, wiem, zastanawiasz sie pewnie, co sie stanie, kiedy Sam natknie sie na Sama? Bo do tego dojdzie z pewnoscia. Tak samo ty natkniesz sie na samego siebie, jak wtedy, kiedy byles tu pierwszy raz. Spotkasz tez innych ludzi, w tym kogos bardzo waznego, kogos, kto pomoze nam w tym bagnie.A raczej to my musimy pomoc jemu...

- Przestan mowic zagadkami! Mow lepiej zaraz, po co w ogole tu jestesmy? - zirytowal sie starszy Winchester.

- OK, OK, nie goraczkuj sie tak, mnie tez sie nie spieszy, zeby sie tam dostac. Pamietasz Camp Chitaqua? Troche sie tam namieszalo i musimy zaprowadzic porzadek. Jesli posprzatamy tutaj, byc moze potem, z pewnym malym wysilkiem oczywiscie, porzadek zrobi sie rowniez w terazniejszosci.

- Namieszalo? Ten caly oboz byl powalony! Bylem w nim psychopata, ktory torturowal ludzi, Bobby'ego nie bylo, bo dal sie zabic, a Castiel byl jakims zapijaczonym narkomanem zakochanym w orgiach.

Gabriel westchnal ciezko.

- Za grosz zrozumienia dla kogos, kto stracil wszelka nadzieje, co? Zaczynam myslec, ze nie nadajesz sie do tej misji. Ale niestety, mam tylko ciebie. I rowniez zla wiadomosc. To jemu musisz przyniesc ratunek.

- Jemu? - lowcy przeszly ciarki po plecach. - Blagam, tylko nie to. Nie mow, ze...

- Wlasnie tak...- potwierdzil smutno archaniol. - Castiel z przyszlosci nas potrzebuje.

**D**om. To przeciez byl jego dom. Wiec dlaczego czul sie tutaj tak zle? Potrafil przeciez odganiac wszystkie smutki tym...czyms trzymanym w rece. Tak, czyms, bo nawet nie pamietal, co wlasciwie pil. I dlaczego w ogole tu byl. Ostatnim, co tluklo sie w jego obolalej glowie bylo oslepiajace swiatlo, ktore zakonczylo ta stracencza misje. Nie udalo im sie pokonac samego Diabla, jak niektorzy go okreslali, samego Lucyfera. Jakim wiec cudem znow znajduje sie tutaj, w Campie, czemu wszystko wyglada tak, jak przed przybyciem Deana Winchestera...ale tego przeszlego?

Castiel podniosl sie ciezko z poslania. Jak to go nazwal przybysz z dawnych lat, z czasow, kiedy aniol mial jeszcze moc? A, juz wiedzial, juz pamietal. Lowca nazywal go Future Castielem. Dobra, moze i tak byc. Chociaz dla niego nie bylo juz przyszlosci.

A moze byla? Skoro po smierci znow zjawil sie tutaj? Byc moze otrzymal druga szanse? Tylko kto mu ja dal? Bog? Bog odszedl...Na zawsze.

Dosyc tych mysli, zreszta i tak niczego nowego nie wymysli. Nie w tym stanie. Nie, kiedy tak bardzo chcialo mu sie wymiotowac.

Lazienka smierdziala tak samo, jak wczoraj. Nic dziwnego, skoro zapomnial ja wyczyscic. Zapomnial, dobre sobie. A o czym on w ogole pamietal? O tym, gdzie stoi kolejna butelka? Wciaz obiecywal sobie, ze sie tym zajmie, przypominal samemu sobie, ze niezbyt milo jest rowniez sypiac w pokoju pelnym brudu, ale za moment przestawalo go to w ogole obchodzic. Bo i po co, skoro swiat powoli umieral?

Kiedy bylo juz po wszystkim, kiedy mogl obmyc usta i spuscic wode, kiedy krecenie w glowie nieco ustalo, rzucil spojrzenie na samego siebie w lustrze i az zatrzasl sie z obrzydzenia. W sumie byl to dobry znak, jeszcze mial na tyle poczucia czystosci, ze na widok dosyc gestej brody zrobilo mu sie ponownie niedobrze. Kolejny dowod na to, jak przestal dbac o siebie. Kolejny dowod na to, jak nisko upadl. I nie chodzilo tu o sam zarost, tylko o to, o czym on swiadczyl. Nawet oczy Castiela, nawet te niebieskie spojrzenie bylo zmetnialo i jakies takie...obce, jakby aniol spogladal na zupelnie inna osobe. Na kogos zamroczonego alkoholem i innymi uzywkami. A przeciez patrzyl na wlasne oblicze...

**S**inger nie mogl juz zniesc dluzej tego durnego usmieszku i przez moment mial ochote zrezygnowac z odzyskania duszy i pokazac Crowley'owi, co o nim mysli. Wycofal sie jednak w ostatniej chwili. A jesli jakims cudem ten idiota ma racje i faktycznie powinien wezwac przyjaciol?

- Ok, zrobie to, ale najpierw upewnie sie, ze nie uciekniesz, jak tylko sie odwroce. Spojrz w gore, demonku.

- Twoja idiotyczna pulapke widzialem juz wczesniej - przyznal Crowley. - Wiem, ze nie moge ruszyc sie z tego lozka. Dzwon po Winchesterow, bo mam dziwne wrazenie, ze ich juz tu nie zastaniesz...

Starszy lowca rzucil tylko podejrzliwe spojrzenie na niespodziewanego goscia, ale poslusznie udal sie do telefonu.

Bylo tak, jak przewidzial Crowley - zaden z numerow, ani Deana, ani Sama, nie odpowiadal. Dopiero teraz Bobby zaczal sie martwic.

- A nie mowilem? - dobiegl go z daleka glos demona. - Byc moze juz sa...poza zasiegiem - zasmial sie z wlasnego zartu.

**F**uture Castiel poczul, ze musi wyjsc z dusznego pomieszczenia, musi spojrzec na to, co dalo mu schronienie, musi zobaczyc na wlasne oczy, ze Camp jeszcze istnieje, ze nie rozpadl sie podczas jego zamroczenia, ze nie zniknal wyrzucony w powietrze reka Lucyfera, ze to wszystko mu sie nie sni, ze naprawde jest tutaj, ze od tygodnia caly swiat wyglada tak samo, jak go zapamietal, kiedy umieral.

Kiedy opuscil to nedzne miejsce, jakim stal sie jego dom, okazalo sie, ze mial racje - caly Camp stal na swoim miejscu, jakby naprawde jakas sila przeniosla Future Castiela w czasie i rzucila znow w wir zycia na kilka dni przed pamietnymi wydarzeniami. Coz, bylo mu szkoda jedynie, ze nie odzyskal choc troche ze swojej godnosci...

A to co? Od kiedy zaczyna mu przeszkadzac to, czym sie stal? Od kiedy go to obchodzi? Czy to wyjscie poza prog mieszkania odmienilo go na tyle, ze gdzies w glebi serca zaczal odczuwac cos na ksztalt wstydu? W koncu byl przeciez kiedys przewodnikiem, sprawca tego zamieszania, to on kiedys przybyl na Ziemie po to, by przekazac misje, by stalo sie to, co nakazal mu Bog, a potem to wlasnie on zaczal miec watpliwosci, sprzymierzyl sie z ludzmi, okazal odwage. Czyz nie powinien byc przewodnikiem w tych ciezkich czasach, zamiast lezec na podlodze nieprzytomny po kolejnej imprezie z samym soba?

Bo prawda byla taka, ze z czasem goscie przestali przychodzic, nawet ich meczylo codzienne upijanie sie do takiego stanu, ze swiadomosc odchodzila na kilka godzin, bo nawet kobiety przestaly sie interesowac jego zaproszeniami. Pozostala jedynie samotnosc i beznadzieja. I to wlasnie teraz, kiedy powinien calkiem sie w niej zatracic, nagle w jego sercu odzywa sie...co? Pragnienie powrotu starych czasow, kiedy jeszcze mial nadzieje na cokolwiek?

I pewnie ta nadzieja calkiem by w nim zgasla, gdyby dowiedzial sie, ze tych, ktorzy pojawili sie w tym okropnym otoczeniu, ktorzy przybyli z przeszlosci specjalnie dla niego, wlasnie otoczylo stado - bo inaczej nie da sie tego okreslic - stado zarazonych wirusem. I byc moze ten maly ognik, jaki zablysnal mu przez moment w oczach, zgasnalby szybko z powrotem...


	11. Future Dean Future Dean

**Episode 11 - "Future Dean" - "Future Dean"**

**- C**os mi sie wydaje, ze ta twoja idiotyczna misja skonczy sie duzo szybciej, niz przypuszczales - rzucil Dean w kierunku Gabriela. - I owszem, zginiemy, ale zanim wypelnimy pierwsza czesc...zadania.

- Od kiedy to taki wielki lowca rezygnuje tak szybko? - odparl mu archaniol, cofajac sie nieco.

Faktycznie sprawy sie skomplikowaly, nie sadzil, ze tak szybko natkna sie na oszalaly tlum. Byloby im duzo latwiej, gdyby znajdowali sie nieco blizej obozu. Wtedy mieliby wieksze szanse na przetrwanie. Ale skoro juz tak sie stalo, jak sie stalo...

Starszy z Winchesterow mial juz cos odwarknac, ale nagle pewna sprawa przeslonila mu wszystkie inne mysli. Momencik!

- Czegos tu nie rozumiem! Dlaczego stoimy jak idioci i czekamy, az nas zaatakuja, zamiast uzyc twojej mocy?

Nim Gabriel odpowiedzial, pochwycil smutny wzrok Sama. Tak, dzieciak wiedzial, dlaczego. Pora, by jego brat rowniez otrzymal pewna nieprzyjemna wiadomosc...

- Mozesz byc nieco zaskoczony...- rozpoczal sprawca tej calej misji - ale niestety, nie posiadam tutaj ani grama ze swojej cudownej magii. Przykro mi, ale musimy radzic sobie jak ludzie.

W trakcie tej calej rozmowy Dean nie tylko wsciekal sie na Gabriela, ale i lustrowal otoczenie. Widzial juz dostatecznie duzo, by zorientowac sie, ze sa otoczeni ze wszystkich stron. Mogliby sprobowac uciec, ale za kilka chwil i tak natkneliby sie na kolejne ofiary wirusa. Jedynym rozwiazaniem byla walka i przebicie sie w kierunku obozu. Przynajmniej tyle dobrego, ze Winchester wciaz pamietal, gdzie ten sie znajduje.

**W**cale nie tak daleko od placu, na ktorym znajdowali sie bracia Winchesterowie i ich przyjaciel, znajdowal sie ktos, kto jedyne, na co mial w tej chwili ochote, to rozwalic faceta znajdujacego sie tuz przed nim. I ani troche nie obchodzilo go, ze jest to byly prorok.

- Nie wymagaj ode mnie cudow! - zloscila sie wersja Deana z 2014 roku. - Nie jestem Jezusem, zebym potrafil mnozyc jedzenie i sprawic, by dla wszystkich wystarczylo! Jesli sie nie da inaczej, niech nie jedza, albo spozywaja trawe!

- Ale, Dean...- probowal zaprotestowac Chuck. Jeszcze nigdy nie widzial przywodcy tak wscieklego.

- Co Dean? - warknal Winchester, stojacy na schodkach prowadzacych do jego domu, czy jak to moznaby nazwac. On osobiscie okreslal to po prostu jako chatka. - Przestancie prosic mnie o wszystko, przylazic tutaj z najmniejszym problemem! Jestescie dorosli, do cholery! Nie wytrzymacie kilku dni bez posilku?

- Kilka pewnie tak...Ale wiesz, ze to potrwa duzo dluzej.

- Sluchaj, Chuck - odparl Dean nieco spokojniejszym tonem. - Dobrze wiesz, ze koncu i tak wszyscy zginiemy. W tej chwili brak pozywienia to nasz najmniejszy klopot. Rownie dobrze mozemy od razu wyjsc poza teren obozu i dac sobie spokoj z ta idiotyczna walka.

- Nie mozemy zrezygnowac! - zglosil protest jego rozmowca. - Za nic! Poki chociaz jeden czlowiek...

- Jeden czlowiek co? - wszedl mu w slowo Winchester. - Uczyni cud i sprawi, ze Sam nie powie tego idiotycznego tak, Ziemia sie zmieni, a my znow bedziemy szczesliwi? To marzenie, stary. I tylko marzenie. Zapomnij o tym. Momentami najchetniej po prostu poszedlbym po ladunki wybuchowe i zakonczyl ta meke.

- Przypominasz mi kogos, Dean...- stwierdzil smutno Chuck. - Oby nie stalo sie z toba to samo.

- Mam dosyc. Naprawde. Kiedy rano otwieram oczy, zastanawiam sie, kto dzis umrze. Czasem lepiej jest odejsc od razu, z honorem i bez cierpienia, niz...

- Nie bylbym taki pewien - sprobowal go pocieszyc przyjaciel. - Byc moze jest jeszcze jakas nadzieja. Pamietasz, tydzien temu nie bylo nas tutaj. Jeden krotki rozblysk i nic wiecej. A jednak jestesmy znowu, jakbysmy nigdy nie odeszli, jakby ta cala pulapka w Detroit nigdy nie miala miejsca.

- Ja tez tego nie rozumiem - przyznal lowca. - Byc moze Bog przypomnial sobie o nas na chwile. Ale i tak juz w niego nie wierze. Jak znam zycie, Lucyfer postanowil sie nieco nami pobawic.

- I przywrocil swoich wrogow wiedzac, ze i tak nas pokona? To mozliwe, Dean. Tylko wiesz...Ja mialem sen.

- Jaki sen? - zainteresowal sie Winchester. - Snily ci sie laski?

- Zadne tam laski! - zachnal sie byly prorok. - To...- zawahal sie na moment -...byla wizja, stary. Przynajmniej ja tak mysle.

- Wizja? Przeciez ty juz nie masz wizji. Straciles je, kiedy...

-Tak, tak, wiem. Ale to bylo takie prawdziwe. Widzialem ciebie...nie do konca ciebie, ale jednak...widzialem Gabriela...i kogos jeszcze...- Chuck przerwal i spojrzal na Deana.

- Kogo widziales? Bobby'ego? Asha?

- Nie...Widzialem Sama. Stal obok ciebie, byliscie otoczeni Crotami, tuz przy was byl Gabriel...Mowiliscie cos, ale nie zrozumialem slow.

- Idz w cholere z taka wizja! - rozezlil sie Winchester. - Majaki popieprzonego idioty. Sam nie zyje, rozumiesz? Sam nie zyje!

**C**rowley rzucil okiem na niezle juz zdenerwowanego Singera i zatrzasl sie wyraznie.

- To nie jest smieszne. Jesli oni nie sa juz dostepni, to moze swiadczyc o dwoch rzeczach. Albo sa po prostu zajeci, albo cos im sie stalo. A jesli to ta druga opcja, to mozemy sie pozegnac z tym swiatem.

- O czym ty bredzisz? - Bobby nie mial ochoty na zagadki. - Jesli to John jest sprawca tego calego zamieszania, to mam prawo wiedziec tak samo, jak Dean i Sam, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. I albo zaczniesz gadac, albo...

- Chyba nie mam innego wyjscia...- westchnal nadal obolaly Crowley. Rany dokuczaly prawie tak samo, jak przed przybyciem do domu Singera. W koncu mialy dokuczac tak, by krzywil sie odpowiednio mocno, inaczej doswiadczony lowca moglby cos wyczuc...Ale i tak demon nie byl zadowolony.

- Niech bedzie - odezwal sie ponownie po dluzszej chwili milczenia.

**W** dosyc bliskiej, a zarazem dalekiej odleglosci pewna postac przysluchiwala sie rozmowie Crowley'a z Singerem.

- Bardzo dobrze - mruknela do siebie niematerialna ciemnosc. - Tylko pamietaj, demonku, powiedz mu wszystko to, co wiesz. Zakazanie sie rozpoczelo...


	12. Balthazar Balthazar

Episode 12 - "Balthazar" - "Balthazar"

Balthazar bawil sie doskonale, ogladajac to cos, co trzymal w dloniach. Malutka, szklana kuleczka, w srodku rownie malutki domek, na ktory wlasnie w calkowitej ciszy opadlo kilka platkow sniegu. Milczenie panowalo rowniez w pomieszczeniu, w jakim znajdowal sie aniol, jakby caly swiat chcial przypodobac sie wlascicielowi zabawki.

- Zadziwia mnie ulotnosc rzeczy - powiedzial sam do siebie. - W pierwszej chwili znaczymy tak duzo, wydaje nam sie, ze nic nigdy nie moze sie nam przytrafic, ze jestesmy praktycznie niesmiertelni, a potem po prostu nas nie ma. I nikt o nas nie pamieta.

- Balthazarze...- z kata wylonila sie skromnie ubrana postac. - W jakim celu to zrobiles?

- By zapobiec rzeczy, ktora ma nadejsc - odparl wywolany, obracajac powoli w rece kulke. - Aby jeszcze raz zmierzyc sie z przeznaczeniem.

- Czy nie wiesz, ze tego nie da sie odwrocic? Czy nie wydaje sie, ze twoj pomysl jest conajmniej szalony?

- Alez skad, Lucyferze - odparl Balthazar. - Ty jedyny mozesz uprzedzic tych szalencow.

- Nie boisz sie, ze twoj czyn obroci sie przeciwko tobie? - Lucyfer wyszedl z cienia i stanal twarza w twarz z aniolem. - Ze po raz kolejny sprobuje przejac ten swiat?

- To sie nie stanie - odrzekl spokojnie Balthazar, nie przestajac bawic sie kulka. - Jak widzisz, moglem wydostac cie z klatki, moge cie i tam ponownie umiescic.

- Nie ty tego dokonales - sprostowal jego rozmowca.

- Wiem. Smierc nam pomogl. Przy okazji opowiedzial ci co nieco o tym, co sie dzieje. I jak ci sie wydaje, mamy jakies szanse, czy Burzyciel Snow juz zwyciezyl?

- Nie wiem - odpowiedzial mu Lucyfer. - Fakt, ze mamy powstrzymac kogos o takiej sile, przeraza nawet mnie.

- To prawda, tak starodawna istota moze byc trudna do pokonania. Ufam jednak, ze tego dokonamy. O ile bracia Winchester nie beda chcieli uratowac tylka tego osla!

- Masz na mysli Castiela, prawda? - spytal Lucyfer. - Wiesz, ze on jest kluczem? A wlasciwie jego dusza?

- Och, alez oczywiscie, ze wiem! W koncu wszystko kreci sie wokol niego! - warknal rozezlony Balthazar. - Ktokolwiek przejmie jego dusze, zadecyduje o losach wszechswiata.

- I modl sie, zeby to nie byl Sweeper, slugus Burzyciela Snow, bo inaczej wszystko stracone. Odpelni swoj starozytny rytual i wszyscy beda zgubieni.

- A jesli wtraca sie do tego Winchesterowie i beda probowali nie dopuscic do przejecia, zgina nie tylko oni, ale i Castiel.

- Probujesz go chronic? - spytal zdumiony Lucyfer. - Myslalem, ze...

- Nie, nie probuje. - Balthazar spojrzal mu prosto w oczy. - Ukrylem jego dusze na tym cholernym cmentarzu i mam nadzieje, ze nikt jej tam nie znajdzie. W koncu trzebaby byc szalonym, zeby jej tam szukac. Wiedzie do niej zbyt daleka droga.

- Zapomniales o Gabrielu...Ten facet jako jedyny moze spowodowac, ze ich misja sie powiedzie.

- Tak, wiem, to byla cena, jaka Smierc kazal mi zaplacic za przywolanie ciebie. Jak on to powiedzial? "Dla rownowagi". Gosc lubi sie bawic.

- A jaka misje mi wyznaczyles? - usmiechnal sie lekko Lucyfer, wciaz w tym samym naczyniu, co dawniej. Wygladal zreszta w tej chwili tak samo, jak przed przejeciem Sama Winchestera na krotko przed pamietna walka. - Mam wygrac walke z Burzycielem i tak po prostu odejsc, dac sie zamknac w tej przekletej pulapce raz na zawsze?

- Nie - odrzekl Balthazar. - I jestem pewien, ze nagroda ci sie spodoba.

Smierc wielokrotnie klamal, jesli tylko mu to pasowalo. Czasem tak po prostu bylo trzeba. Dlatego tez i dzisiaj przekrecil niektore fakty, zmienil prawde tak, by Castielowi bylo latwiej w nia uwierzyc. Bo i co mial zrobic, wyznac, ze uczestniczy w wielkim spisku? Wtedy musialby opowiedziec wszystko, a to mogloby sprawic, ze Castiel zapamietalby za duzo i duzo trudniej byloby sprawic, ze jego pamiec odejdzie na zawsze.

To, o co poprosil Jezdzca Balthazar, zakrawalo na czyste szalenstwo, ale Jezdziec wiedzial, ze to najlepszy pomysl. Tutaj, na tym cmentarzu, ktory Smierc otoczyl dodatkowo mgla zapomnienia, nikt nie odnajdzie zagubionej, pojedynczej duszy pewnego aniola, ktory mial pecha stac sie kims waznym w calej tej historii. Niedlugo Winchesterowie zapomna, kogo mieliby uratowac, a sam Castiel nijak nie bedzie mogl im o sobie przypomniec, bo nie bedzie mial pojecia o ich istnieniu. Czym byla jedna istota w obliczu walki o przyszlosc calego wszechswiata?

Z tym, ze ta istota nadal czula i cierpiala, chociaz byly aniol mial przez krotki moment wrazenie, ze przestal krwawic i czuc bol. A moze po prostu zapominal, jak to jest cokolwiek odczuwac?

Smierc patrzyl na niego z czyms w rodzaju zrozumienia i wspolczucia, ale nie zamierzal nic zrobic. W koncu jego zadaniem bylo dopilnowanie, zeby Castiel nigdy sie stad nie wydostal. Dzieki temu Burzyciel Snow nie bedzie mial szansy przejac duszy aniola, dopelnic rytualu i zaplenic Ziemii swoimi...interesujacymi pomyslami.

- Nie wysilaj sie - szepnal ustami prosto w ucho Castiela. - Im wiecej starasz sie sobie przypomniec, tym bardziej krwawia twoje rany. A widze, ze zaczynasz pojmowac, jak bardzo moga byc bolesne?

- Ja...Ja...Jakas czastka mnie wciaz walczy i...

Nie dokonczyl. Przewrocil sie na popekana ziemie i zamarl tak bez ruchu z rozrzuconymi bezwladnie na boki rekami, zamknietymi oczami i praktycznie bez oddechu.

- Nie zadawaj sobie sam cierpienia...- szeptal dalej Smierc. - To przeciez takie proste - zapomnij, stan sie jednym z moich kwiatow tutaj, a wszystko minie, kazdy smutek i bol...

Kusil tak, ze Castiel mial ochote zgodzic sie na wszystko.

Z jego mozgu zaczely znikac obrazy - jeden po drugim, jeden po drugim...

Obaj bracia Winchester chwycili w rece cos, co lezalo na ziemii, a moglo od biedy przypominac jakas bron - czy to odlamane konce jakichs porzuconych kijkow, czy jakies druty, chociaz sami nie wiedzieli, co niby mieliby nimi robic - zakluc przeciwnikow na smierc? Musieli sie jednak czyms bronic.

- Sprobujemy przebic sie na lewo! - rzucil nagle Dean, mocniej sciskajac swoj patyk, jak go w myslach nazywal. - Potem biegiem do obozu, prosto na polnoc! Jesli nas rozdziela, niech nikt sie nie wraca po drugiego, skoro juz tu jestesmy, musimy zakonczyc ta idiotyczna misje powodzeniem!

- Jasne, szefie! - odrzekl mu Sam, starajac sie nie poddac ogarniajacej go panice. W koncu byl lowca, dlaczego wiec zaczynal sie bac? Co prawda wciaz pozostawal czlowiekiem i nie mogl byc przygotowany na wszystko, tym bardziej, ze nigdy tu nie byl...a przynajmniej nie w takiej formie - ale cos tu wyraznie bylo nie tak. I swiadomosc, ze to wszystko bylo sprawka jego wlasnej przyszlosciowej wersji, wcale mu nie pomagala.

Jego przeczucie go nie mylilo. Zanim zdazyl sie odwrocic, cos zafurgotalo w powietrzu, a tuz obok niego ktos jeknal tak rozpaczliwie, ze Sam az sie wzdrygnal. Nie potrzebowal patrzec, zeby wiedziec, co sie stalo. I bylo to tak niemozliwe, ze trudne do uwierzenia...ale niestety prawdziwe...

- Skad oni...maja luki? - zdazyl sie zdziwic Gabriel, nim bol w jego piersi sparalizowal go zupelnie.  



	13. Guilty Winny

Episode 13 - "Guilty" - "Winny"

Traf chcial, ze jednym z celow jego wycieczki byl dom Deana Winchestera. Po prostu w pewnym momencie odczul pragnienie porozmawiania ze starym przyjacielem, niewazne, jak ten sie zmienil w ciagu 5 lat, jakie uplynely od przejecia wladzy przez jego brata. Nic sie przeciez nie stanie, jesli zamieni z nim kilka slow, prawda? Fakt, ze starszy z lowcow nie byl juz soba i czasami popelnial czyny, ktorych dawniej nigdy by nie zrobil, ale czy nadal w glebi swej duszy nie mial dobra?

Future Castiel ufal, ze gdzies sie zachowalo to uczucie, ze Winchester nadal je ma w sobie, a dzisiaj jak nigdy potrzebowal po prostu z kims pogadac.

Dlatego tez teraz stal kolo jego miejsca zamieszkania i sluchal slow, ktore Dean wypowiadal do Chucka na temat ostatnich wydarzen. Slyszal o desperacji ich lidera, o tym, ze Winchester najchetniej wysadzilby caly oboz, wyczuwal bol w glosie syna Johna, kiedy ten mowil o Samie. I wtedy wlasnie zrozumial. Byc moze nadal mozg bylego aniola nie przyjmowal naraz zbyt wielu faktow - alkohol wciaz dawal znac o sobie - ale jedno dotarlo do niego z cala pewnoscia. Wiedzial juz, kto jest temu winien, tej calej przekletej sytuacji, tego, iz znalezli sie w zamknietym obozie, bojac sie wysciubic nosa poza ogrodzenie. Ten, kto nie dopuscil do powiedzenia "tak", kto walczyl o to, by Dean odrzucil propozycje archaniola Michala, kto pomogl ludziom walczyc z wlasnym przeznaczeniem. W koncu ilez to razy Dean powtarzal, ze gdyby tylko mogl, cofnalby czas i zgodzil sie na to, co mu przeznaczono? I kto go przekonal, by tego nie robil? Kto w ostatniej chwili spotkal sie z Winchesterem gdzies w alejce i dal mu do zrozumienia, jak powinno sie postapic?

Future Castiel westchnal ciezko. Jakiz on byl glupi...Zamiast trzymac sie Boskich rozkazow probowal dzialac na wlasna reke - i co mu z tego przyszlo? A co wazniejsze, co przywlokl na ta nieszczesna planete? Tylko smierc i zaglade. Byc moze podczas walki z Lucyferem i tak Ziemia by znacznie ucierpiala, ale na pewno cos daloby sie jeszcze uratowac. Bylaby...nadzieja.

A jesli nawet nie, jesli i tak cala planeta uleglaby destrukcji, to co z tego? A niby do czego zmierza teraz? Wcale by sie nie zdziwil, gdyby okazalo sie, ze sa ostatnim bastionem ludzkosci.

- Co mnie podkusilo, zeby tak sie zachowac? - wyszeptal Castiel. - Kim ja jestem, zeby sprzeciwiac sie woli Pana?

Gdyby sie dluzej zastanowic, pewnie doszedlby do wniosku, ze w jego rozwazaniach pojawia sie pewien blad, bo obwinianie sie o tragedie, jaka spotkala Ziemie, nie ma za bardzo sensu, ale w tym momencie mial tylko jedno pragnienie - odkrecic to, co zepsul. Naprawic wlasne pomylki. Pomoc tym, ktorzy mu zaufali, a on ich tak straszliwie zawiodl. Pomoc Deanowi, w sumie jedynemu poza Samem bliskiemu czlowiekowi, jakiego kiedykolwiek mial.

- Cofnac czas...- powtorzyl cicho. - Gdyby to tylko bylo mozliwe...  
I nagle juz wiedzial, co nalezy zrobic. Jak mozna zmienic przyszlosc, jak zapobiec opanowaniu swiata przez nieszczesny wirus i przez Diabla. Wystarczy wyeliminowac tego, ktory sie walnie do tego przyczynil.

Bobby Singer zbladl, a nie zdarzalo mu sie to zbyt czesto w zyciu. To, co przed chwila uslyszal, bylo tak nieprawdopodobne, ze w pierwszej chwili zamierzal odrzucic prawde i dac do zrozumienia demonowi, co sadzi o jego pomysle. Ale cos w oczach Crowley'a mowilo mu, ze to jednak nie jest falsz, ze byc moze nadchodzi cos o wiele gorszego od Lucyfera i jego calej zgrai.

- Momencik...Starasz sie mi wmowic, ze ten...Burzyciel Snow, jak go nazwales, przyjdzie i obejmie w posiadanie nasze sny?

- Nie tylko sny. Zacznie sie od nich, a skonczy na calym rozumie. Nie bedziesz mial pewnosci, co jest fikcja, a co nie. Najpierw wkradnie ci sie do samego srodka, do najbardziej ukrytych pragnien, wydobedzie je na wierzch, dotrze do twojej najglebszej podswiadomosci, do tej zlej strony, a potem bedzie ja podsycal. A kiedy juz calkiem zmiesza twoj realny swiat z tym, co bedzie tylko zluda, sam juz pokierujesz swoja zaglada...nadal sniac i jednoczesnie normalnie zyjac, widzac sen i jawe rownoczesnie, nalozone na siebie jak warstwy tego samego obrazu, wymieszane.

- Wyglada mi to na zwykle halucynacje - probowal jeszcze zaprzeczyc Singer.

- Ale nimi nie sa. Widziales kiedys sny, ktore staja sie rzeczywistoscia? I nie mowie tu wcale o spelnianiu marzen - zachichotal Crowley.

Singer chwile sie zastanowil.

- I do tego potrzebna jest wam dusza aniola, tak? Do tego rytualu przywolania Burzyciela?

- Nie aniola - skrzywil sie demon. - Upadlego aniola - uscislil. - I nie do przywolania, tylko do zwiekszenia mocy, bo na razie moze tylko przemieszczac sie po swiecie i na moment zatrzymywac czas. Pojawia sie na krotkie sekundy, jego obecnosc paralizuje cie, pozbawia oddechu, a potem, kiedy wreszcie znika, mozesz w koncu oddychac, ale nigdy nie zapomnisz tego doznania. A istota odchodzi, kuli sie w pewnym miejscu, w swojej kryjowce, nabiera sil i uderza ponownie.

- To, co powoduje ten Burzyciel Snow...brzmi jak wirus Croatoan - skojarzyl Bobby.

- Bo jest podobny - zgodzil sie z nim Crowley i gdyby stal po stronie lowcy, dodalby zapewne cos jeszcze. Ale przeciez nie mogl zdradzic jedynej drogi dajacej szanse na zwyciestwo ludzkosci.

Gabriel czul, ze slabnie. W glowie krecilo mu sie, jakby wypil solidna porcje alkoholu i to tego najgorszej marki, nogi miekly, a rece wypuscily trzymana w rece prowizoryczna bron i stal tam tak bezbronny, gotowy na pozarcie przez rozwscieczony tlum Crotow, jak nowoczesny Samson, kiedy Dalila obciela mu wlosy.

Dean widzial, co sie dzieje, ale nie mogl sie przebic do przyjaciela, nie mial na to szans, bo sam byl otoczony przez cala zgraje intruzow. Kilka metrow dalej Sam mial ten sam problem, ostatkiem sil opierajac sie nacierajacej nawale.

Jedyne, co mial przed oczami w tej chwili mlodszy z braci Winchester, to krew, ktora zalewala mu czolo i zaslaniala widok. Ktorys z zombie rzucil w niego kamieniem i trafil wprost idealnie, jakby z gory chcial go oslepic.

I wtedy przyszlo olsnienie, praktycznie rownoczesnie do wszystkich uczestnikow tej wyprawy dotarla ta sama, niepokojaca wiadomosc. To Sam wypowiedzial ja pierwszy:

- Oni sa za madrzy! To nie jest bezlitosny tlum, to jest...  
- Normalna wojna! - dorzucil Dean, uzupelniajac slowa brata. Slanial sie na nogach, za moment przewroci sie na twarz i da ucieche tym szczerzacym sie tuz przed nim zebom. Ciekawe, czy go zjedza i jak szybko to nastapi - zastanowil sie Winchester, ni stad, ni zowad pelen wisielczego humoru.

Archaniol nie mial juz sil, upadl na kolana, a potem najzwyczajniej w swiecie zamknal oczy i zaczal szeptac dawno zapomniane slowa modlitwy. Ostatni raz robil to tak dawno temu, ze poplatal slowa - a moze to nie byla zasluga jego pamieci, a tego, co krazylo mu w zylach, a czym byla nasaczona strzala, jaka go trafila - trucizny?

Kiedy cos pociagnelo go za kolnierz, nie zareagowal. Dopiero, gdy jakas sila przewrocila go jak lalke na ziemie, podniosl powieki i tak zamarl, zszokowany.

- Na drugi raz nie klecz mi na drodze strzalu! - syknela jakas kobieta, nim po raz kolejny nacisnela spust. W tej chwili zrozumial, ze to, co przed chwila slyszal, nie bylo zludzeniem, a pierwsza seria z karabinu wojowniczki. Bo tak by ja mozna okreslic - dziewczyna nosila bowiem dlugie, prawie wojskowe spodnie, kurtke przypominajaca stroj amerykanskiej armii, a w rece dzierzyla najprawdziwsza bron palna. I nie byl to zwyczajny pistolet, tylko cos znacznie bardziej ciezkiego.

W kilka minut rozprawila sie z nacierajacymi, pomagajac Samowi i Deanowi najpierw zblizyc sie do siebie i wzajemnie wspierac, a potem odstraszajac lub zabijajac ocalalych Crotow. Za moment na placu bylo pusto, nie liczac przybyszow z innej rzeczywistosci i nieznajomej kobiety.

- Gotowe - mruknela do siebie, przyklekajac potem przy nieprzytomnym od pewnego czasu Gabrielu. - Cholera. Ten tutaj oberwal jedna z najgorszych trutek tych szczurow. Zabierzcie go do obozu, moze uda sie go jeszcze uratowac.

Obaj bracia wspolnymi silami podzwigneli nieruchomego archaniola i z wysilkiem ruszyli w strone ich wybawienia - Chitaqui.

- Szybciej! - poganiala ich dziewczyna, samemu prawie biegnac. - Zanim sie pojawia na nowo. A poza tym Chuck na was czeka. Wciaz nie moze przestac gadac o swoich nowych wizjach i o tym, co moze sie stac, jezeli nie zdazycie na czas. Za nic nie mam pojecia, o co mu chodzi, ale wyglada na wystraszonego, jak nigdy... 


	14. John John

Episode 14 - "John" - "John"

Oboz Chitaqua. Miejsce przeklete. Obiecal sobie juz nigdy tutaj nie wrocic i wydawaloby sie, ze dotrzymanie tej obietnicy bedzie najprostszym zadaniem pod sloncem. A jednak tu byl i znow widzial te dachy, znow koszmarna okolica stala mu przed oczami, czul ten zapach smierci i beznadziei.

I co najgorsze, nic sie nie zmienilo. Wiedzial, ze zaraz zobaczy same przygnebiajace obrazki, ze za moment ujrzy samego siebie i bedzie musial wytrzymac rozmowe z kims, kto poslal przyjaciol na smierc...O ile oczywiscie nie bedzie to ich pierwsze spotkanie - Winchester nieco sie pogubil w tym wszystkim.

Spojrzal na Sama, chcac sprawdzic, jak on to znosi. Dean nie wspominal zbyt duzo na temat roku 2014, kiedys tylko rzucil kilka slow i nie wracali wiecej do tej sprawy. Mlodszy Winchester jednak mial swiadomosc, kto na niego czeka. On sam, a raczej Lucyfer w jego ciele.

- Tedy do szpitala - powiedziala nagle kobieta.

- Przeciez wiem - mruknal Dean.

- Racja - odparla. - Zapomnialam, ze juz tu byles. W koncu sie nie znamy. Nie zdazylismy pogadac, kiedy tu byles ostatni raz.

Ostatni raz...A wiec wszystko dzieje sie po jego wizycie. To jakim cudem Camp nadal tu stoi? I jakim sposobem wszyscy zyja?

Kiedy dotarli do prowizorycznego szpitaliku, Gabriel, lezac juz na lozku i bedac otoczonym przez kilku samozwanczych pielegniarzy obudzil sie na moment.

- Ruszcie sie. Natychmiast go zawolajcie, nim bedzie za pozno - wyszeptal slabo.

- Kogo? - spytala pochylona nad nim kobieta, ktora ich uratowala. - Chodzi ci o Chucka?

- Nie. Castiela...

- Och - jego rozmowczyni wstala i spojrzala na braci Winchesterow, jakby niepewna, czy w obecnym stanie chory zniesie taka wiadomosc. - Przykro mi. Ale nikt nie wie, gdzie on jest. Zniknal jakies kilka godzin temu.

Rece mu sie nawet nie trzesly. Bo i niby dlaczego mialy? Przeciez wlasnie tego chcial. Krotka rozmowa, pare uprzejmosci i po wszystkim. Ach i jeszcze ten podarek dla demona. To bylo takie proste...I skuteczne. Dlaczego wczesniej o tym nie pomyslal? Miast zajmowac sie...tym, czym sie zajmowal, powinien od razu wpasc na ten pomysl. Tylko czy pamietal, co ma powiedziec?

Wzial gleboki oddech, stojac w pewnym oddaleniu od obozu. Mial nadzieje, ze ktos go uslyszy. Ze nie stoi tu na darmo, w kazdej chwili mogac zostac zaatakowanym przez zombie. Za kilka minut i tak go nie bedzie, ale nie o cos takiego mu chodzilo. Nie o taka...smierc.

W koncu zrobi cos dobrego. Nareszcie. Usmiechnal sie szeroko, naprawde zadowolony. A potem otworzyl usta, by zaczac przywolywac demona.

Singer zrozumial cos jeszcze. Tylko wciaz nie byl w stanie pojac, jakim cudem Samowi to sie udalo.

- Mowisz, ze Burzyciela Snow obudzil nie kto inny, jak mlodszy z Winchesterow? Ale skad on ma taka moc?

- Bobby, Bobby, Bobby...- pokrecil glowa Crowley, chociaz zaraz potem syknal z bolu. - Jakie bylo najwieksze marzenie braciszka Deana? Przywolanie ojca z powrotem, by mogli sobie wyjasnic pewne rzeczy. I jak widzisz, pobyt w klatce razem z Lucyferem na tyle wzmocnil jego sily, ze potrafil tego dokonac. Przebudzil przyjemniaczka i zwalil nam na glowe problem. A tak przy okazji, jako maly bonus, rzeczywiscie pojawil sie tutaj nie kto inny, jak sam John Winchester. Przybyl sobie tutaj, tylko nieco odmieniony i teraz probuje ostrzec wlasnych synow.

- Odmieniony? - zwrocil uwage Singer. - W jakim sensie?

- Sam zobaczysz...- usmiechnal sie jakos zlosliwie Crowley. - I ci sie to nie spodoba. 


	15. The Ring Pierscien

**Episode 15 - "The Ring" - "Pierscien"**

**Z**amknal oczy i wypowiedzial kilka poczatkowych slow. W pewnym momencie musial przerwac, bo cos w piersi zaklulo go na tyle, ze pozbawilo oddechu, jakby serce chcialo go ostrzec, poprosic, by sie jeszcze zastanowil, by przemyslal ta decyzje...Ale nie poddal sie, nie zrezygnowal, w koncu od tego byl aniolem...kiedys...by strzec Ziemii i jej mieszkancow.

Nabral tchu i rozpoczal jeszcze raz, pragnac, by rytual byl doskonaly, by nic nie zaklocilo jego rozmowy. I w koncu udalo mu sie praktycznie wykrzyczec swoja prosbe, swoje pragnienie spotkania z przedstawicielem strony, z ktora dawniej tak uparcie walczyl.  
Za kilkanascie sekund przed jego oczami pojawil sie wpierw dziwny dym - Castiel byl przyzwyczajony do przeroznego objawiania sie demonow ostatnimi czasy - a potem uformowal sie w postac ludzka. Jak na ironie, stanela przed nim kobieta ludzaco podobna do Chastity.

- Witaj! - usmiechnela sie tym nieszczerym, pochodzacym nie z duszy, a z piekla usmiechem. - Kogoz my tu mamy? Czego moze chciec upadly aniol od kogos takiego, jak ja?

Upadly aniol. Do tego juz doszlo. Do porownania z Lucyferem. Przelknal to jakos i odpowiedzial stanowczo:

- Przenies mnie do chwili, kiedy bije sie z Deanem, kiedy daje mu do zrozumienia, co mysle o tym, by oddal swoje cialo Michaelowi. A dokladnie kilka sekund wczesniej.

- Chcesz spotkac samego siebie? Po co? - spytal demon, bynajmniej nie zdziwiony, raczej rozbawiony ta cala sytuacja.

- Nie twoja sprawa. To jak, umowa stoi?

- O ile dasz mi w zamian cos dobrego. Co powiesz na...- kobieta zastanowila sie przez moment. - Co powiesz na swoja dusze?

Spodziewal sie tego pytania i nawet przez moment nie zamierzal sie wycofac.

- Dobrze. Jezeli uda mi sie to, co przedsiewzialem, otrzymasz moja dusze. Ile bede mial czasu?

- Czasu, ty? - zasmial sie wyslannik mroku. - Poczekaj...Dam ci jakis miesiac. Albo nie. Skoro tak ci zalezy, twoja oferta musi byc dla ciebie bardzo wazna. Co powiesz na to, by umrzec i trafic do Piekla powiedzmy za jakies...trzy tygodnie?

- Nie ma sprawy - odparl szybko. Zreszta i tak mu bylo wszystko jedno. Jesli plan sie powiedzie i uda mu sie zabic samego siebie przed spotkaniem z Deanem i wszystko upozorowac tak, by Winchester zrozumial, ze oddanie sie Michaelowi jest jedynym wyjsciem, to i tak czas jego zycia skurczy sie nie do trzech tygodni, a do kilku minut. Najpierw wykona to, co zamierzyl, potem przestanie istniec w swojej obecnej roli, a co do umowy z demonem...Coz. A kto powiedzial, ze musi sie dopelnic?

Jak tylko dokonczyl to, czego wymagal rytual - a wcale nie nalezalo to do przyjemnych doswiadczen, tym bardziej, ze wspomnienie zdarzenia z Chastity nadal wywolywalo w nim pewien wstyd - poczul, ze powoli zanika, ze cos sie dzieje z jego cialem, ze cos go rozciaga i kurczy jednoczesnie. Nie mial pojecia, czy to tak ma wygladac, ale nagle uslyszal daleki, odlegly smiech demona i juz wiedzial, ze nie wszystko pojdzie po jego mysli.

Bo i nie poszlo. Owszem, zmaterializowal sie w tej samej uliczce, na jakies pare minut - a przynajmniej tak sadzil - przed pamietnym wydarzeniem, ale ledwo ustal na nogach. Probowal sie czegos zlapac, ale jego dlon przeszla przez sciane pobliskiego budynku, jakby w ogole go tam nie bylo. Spojrzal na nia i ogarnelo go przerazenie tak mocne, ze przez moment nie mial pojecia, co dalej robic.

I nawet nie mogl uderzyc piescia w jakakolwiek powierzchnie. W koncu duchy nie moga niczego dotykac, prawda? Zeby bylo ironiczniej, zaczal go meczyc straszliwy kac. Nie mial pojecia, jakim cudem w obecnej formie moze odczuwac takie dolegliwosci, ale najwidoczniej bylo to jak najbardziej mozliwe. Teraz juz nikogo nie zabije...

W uszach zadzwieczal mu po raz kolejny smiech demona, ktory dotarl do jego uszu tuz przed przeniesieniem sie do 2009 roku. A potem z tego wibrujacego dzwieku wylonily mu sie slowa, ktorych uprzednio nie rozpoznal: "Nie sadz, ze sie nie zabezpieczylem, idioto, masz tu wrocic w jednym kawalku i dopelnic umowy!".

**B**urzyciel Snow byl zadowolony, rzec mozna nawet, ze bardzo zadowolony. Oto Sweeper poszukuje duszy potrzebnej do odzyskania formy przez jego wladce, posluszny demon Crowley wypelnia plan, opowiadajac Bobby'emu wszystko to, co powinien i dzieki czemu Winchesterowie wpadna w pulapke i zostana wyeliminowani, a kilka dni temu kolejna ofiara poddala sie jego...urokowi. Zastosowal ta sama sztuczke, co przy rozmowie z Singerem - pojawil sie nagle, pogadal o przeznaczeniu, rzucil kilka slow na temat tego, co sie wydarzy, a potem udal sie znow do swojej kryjowki. O ile jednak Bobby'emu przekazal cos na ksztalt ostrzezenia, to w tym przypadku nie musial tego robic - kobieta, ktora napadl w kuchni, byla tak przerazona, ze wyzionela ducha sekunde pozniej.

O tak, pamietal dobrze ten moment. Nachylil sie nad nia, ujawnil troche z jej przeszlosci, pokazal kawalek swojej twarzy - bo wiecej nie mogl, byl na to na razie zbyt slaby - i patrzyl, jak chwyta sie za serce, osuwa po kuchennym blacie i umiera z tym smiesznym przestrachem w oczach. A potem zblizyl sie do niej jeszcze bardziej, tak, ze gdyby oddychala, czulby jej oddech na wlasnym obliczu i wylizal dokladnie to, co wycieklo z niej pare sekund po smierci - jej dusze. I cos jeszcze - wspomnienia. To przyda mu sie do kreowania kolejnych zludzen, kolejnych wizji, kolejnych przywidzen.

Jak on sie naprawde nazywal i skad pochodzil? Och, tego nie wiedzial nawet Sweeper. Bo gdyby poznal jego prawdziwe imie, to mogloby...sprawiac pewne trudnosci. Tak, nikt nie moze odgadnac tego, jak nazywano pierwotnie Burzyciela Snow. Dawaloby to zbyt wielka przewage tej osobie i byc moze pomysl na powstrzymanie go. Jednakze dotarcie do tego bylo na tyle nieprawdopodobne, tak bardzo niemozliwe, ze praktycznie nie martwil sie taka ewentualnoscia. W koncu to w jego posiadaniu byl przedmiot, ktory...

Dosyc tych rozwazan. Czas na kolejna porcje pokarmu. Istota, czy nie istota, ale musi cos jesc. Obrocil sie blyskawicznie i wzbil w powietrze, rozmyslajac po drodze, jak to natura wyposazyla go w pewne umiejetnosci. Oto niedlugo demon Crowley zacznie miec zwidy, zacznie widziec to, czego nie ma, az w koncu oszaleje i przy okazji powybija polowe okolicy. Zostal bowiem zarazony kilka chwil po tym, jak Wymiatacz go wypuscil. Biedny wyslannik Piekla...Nawet nie wie o tym, ze jest chory. Wydaje mu sie, ze ma tylko przekazac pewne informacje lowcy i bedzie bezpieczny, wypelni swoja misje i zajmie sie swoim wlasnym istnieniem. Biedak nie ma pojecia, ze w jego zylach plynie slina Burzyciela Snow. Wstrzyknieto ja mu, kiedy wisial na lancuchach, torturowany przez Sweepera i na krotki moment zemdlal z bolu. A za kilka krotkich chwil zarazi rowniez Bobby'ego Singera...

**D**emon, ktory zawarl umowe z Future Castielem, nie mogl przestac sie smiac. Nie tylko zadbal o to, by dusza bylego aniola z pewnoscia znalazla sie w Piekle, ale i zdobyl to, co zostalo mu ofiarowane przez latwowiernego mieszkanca obozu Chitaqua. Bo przeciez inaczej wcale nie zgodzilby sie na ta umowe. Po co mu niby mialaby byc dusza kogos takiego? Ale amulet Winchestera, wykradziony przez aniola, byl wiecej wart, niz sie kiedykolwiek komukolwiek wydawalo. I nie chodzilo o to, czy za jego pomoca mozna bylo znalezc Boga, czy nie. Przedmiot ten dawal prawo do jeszcze jednej rzeczy. Do znalezienia Antychrysta. Obecnie pod skromna postacia malego chlopca o imieniu Jesse.


	16. Winchester Winchester

**Episode 16 - "Winchester" - "Winchester"**

**P**rzez cialo Gabriela przebiegaly mocne drzenia, jeden po drugim, jakby ktos poddal jego cialo elektrowstrzasom. Czul, ze trucizna ogarnia coraz wieksze partie jego ciala, a to, co powiedziala kobieta, z pewnoscia nie poprawialo sytuacji. Czyzby sie spoznili, czyzby cala ta podroz odbyla sie na marne? Ale przeciez tak bardzo sie staral, wiedzial, ze przywrocono go do zycia tylko na ten moment, Smierc, jak tylko obudzil Gabriela z martwych, wyraznie wytlumaczyl, ze pozostawia mu wybor - albo archaniol odpuszcza i wraca tam, skad go wydobyto i na wiecznosc zostaje w Swiatlosci, albo probuje pomoc Castielowi i Ziemii - jednakze tuz po zakonczeniu misji przenosi sie cialem i dusza nigdzie indziej, a do samego Piekla. Tak, Gabriel zawarl cos w rodzaju umowy, ale nie zawahal sie ani na sekunde, gdy stawal przed wyborem drogi.

- Musicie go znalezc - wykrztusil z kolejna porcja krwi. - Musicie, bo inaczej to wszystko, caly nasz dorobek, zostanie utracony, a walka rozpeta sie na nowo. I to my przegramy, to bedzie gorsze od Apokalipsy, gorsze, niz...

- Nie mecz sie - przerwala mu kobieta, ocierajac czerwony plyn z jego ust. - Lez i czekaj, az antidotum zacznie dzialac - o ile oczywiscie zacznie w ogole. Nie jestesmy tutaj niczego pewni...- westchnela na zakonczenie.

- Zrozumcie, on jest kluczem...Jesli zrobi to, co zamierza, wszyscy bedziemy zgubieni.

- Juz jestesmy - odparla mu wciaz nieznana z imienia opiekunka. - Z biegiem czasu Lucyfer dobierze sie i do nas. To tylko kwestia czasu.

- Nie, nie - pokrecil glowa Gabriel. - Dean, prosze...- spojrzal blagalnie na Winchestera. - Ratujcie ten...cholerny swiat...

Zanim zemdlal, zobaczyl jeszcze, jak w drzwiach pojawia sie Chuck i w przyplywie naglej czulosci sciska obu lowcow, tlumaczac im cos goraczkowo. Nie slyszal slow, nie mogla to byc jednak dobra wiadomosc, bo na twarzach Sama i Deana odmalowal sie szok.

**J**ohn Winchester naprawde nie byl zadowolony. Wpierw cos wyciagnelo go na piasek, rzucilo jak zepsuta zabawke, wytarzalo w kurzu, a potem motalo nim pare razy po wybrzezu...Czy gdziekolwiek sie znajdowal. Nim dotarl do jakiegos bardziej cywilizowanego miejsca, minelo naprawde dobrych kilka dni. W glowie huczalo mu od bolu, od pytan i od strachu. Bo przeciez odebral przekaz, jaki wtloczono mu do mozgu "Ostrzez wlasnych synow!". Zbudzil sie z wiedza, ze cos im grozi, a kazda kolejna noc przynosila nowe impulsy, nowe informacje, jakby byl sterowanym robotem, majacym tylko jeden cel. Jedno pragnienie. Odnalezc ich i uprzedzic tego, ktory ich zabije...

**K**iedy patrzysz na cos, czemu tak bardzo pragnales zapobiec i dociera do ciebie, ze nie jestes w stanie, ze nie masz na to szans, mozesz tylko plakac. Jedyne, co ci pozostaje, to ronic lzy nad przemijajacym czasem, nad tym, ze jego nic wymyka sie z rak, a ty jestes tak samo bezsilny, jak w twoim najgorszym z koszmarow. Zaprzedales wszystko, nawet wlasna dusze, a teraz obserwujesz, jak twoje poprzednie wcielenie, jak ty sam zaprzepaszczasz wszystko, co miales uratowac. Widzisz samego siebie bijacego najlepszego przyjaciela, tamten placze krwawymi lzami, ale wie, ze na to zasluzyl. Ty z przeszlosci w ostatniej chwili rozluzniasz piesc, to nie ma byc wyrok, tylko nauczka. W tamtej chwili czules, ze postepowales dobrze, a twoj cel byl jasny, wiedziales dokladnie, czego chcesz. A dzis?

Dzisiaj kleczysz przy murze, niewidoczny i prosisz Boga - ktorego nie ma - by zatrzymal to, co nadchodzi, by wydarzyl sie cud, bys nagle zmienil zdanie, bys kazal temu pobitemu czlowiekowi wstac i wykonac jego przeznaczenie.

Ale nie. Wiesz, ze to niemozliwe. Ty sprzed pieciu lat owszem, pomozesz mu wstac, zaniesiesz nawet do miejsca, gdzie opatrza mu rany, ale nic poza tym. Patrzysz, jak odchodzisz, a wraz z toba samym twoja ostatnia nadzieja.

I wcale nie pomaga fakt, ze zdajesz sobie sprawe, iz utknales tu na cale trzy tygodnie. O ile demon nie przerzuci cie z powrotem. A potem owszem, znajdziesz droge wyjscia, prosto do Piekla. I tym razem nie jest to przenosnia.

**L**ucyfer niezbyt milo wspominal pobyt w klatce razem z Michaelem. Bylo to nie tylko upokarzajace, ale po prostu nudne. Bogu dzieki - albo raczej Diablu - ze tamten nie gral na harfie i nie spiewal, bo to juz byloby - jak to mowi sie na Ziemii - calkowite przegiecie. Z jednej strony mogli tam dalej walczyc, ale gdyby jeden z nich wygral, drugi zanudzilby sie na smierc. Szybko to zrozumieli i zaprzestali wzajemnych atakow, odpoczywajac kazdy w swoim kacie. A potem po prostu sie klocili, czasem o najglupsze problemy. Zeby bylo smieszniej, tym razem to Lucyfer zostal obarczony obowiazkiem zaopiekowania sie planeta, a Michael musial nadal liczyc kamyki nad glowa.

Tak, swiat sie zmienia. Archaniolowie i aniolowie tez, jak widac. Oferta Balthazara nie byla taka zla, zeby nie powiedziec doskonala. Wystarczylo tylko wygrac walke z przedwieczna istota i juz moglby sie cieszyc tym, co mu obiecano - banal, prawda?

**K**iedy Chuck skonczyl mowic, nikt nie zabral glosu. Kobieta stala ze skrzyzowanymi na piersiach rekami, z mina swiadczaca o tym, ze jej przekonanie o rychlej zagladzie tylko sie poglebilo.

- Wizje, ha? - rzucil Dean. - Znowu masz wizje i widzisz w nich nas, czy tak?

- Tak, tak - potwierdzil byly prorok. - Wszystko sie zgadza, Croats, Gabriel, wy, ja to widzialem kilka dni wczesniej. Dean...erm, to znaczy ten przyszly Dean - poprawil sie Chuck - uwaza to za majaki wariata, ale jestescie zywym dowodem na to, ze mam racje!

- Nie goraczkuj sie tak - zastopowal go Winchester. - Sam mowiles, ze w twoim ostatnim widzeniu...

- Wiem - spuscil glowe Chuck. - Ale mozna jeszcze temu zapobiec.

- Taaa...Na pewno. Jesli, oczywiscie, pewien pijany idiota nie rozwalil juz wlasnej - i mojej - przyszlosci.

- Obawiam sie, ze juz to zrobil...- stwierdzil ponuro Sam. - Nie mam pojecia, o co mogl sie ulozyc z demonem, ale skoro Chuck mowi, ze w jego wizjach Castiel z roku 2014 stoi na rozdrozu, a potem znajduje sie w Piekle, to moze oznaczac tylko jedno - zaprzedal dusze.

- A dla mnie to jest jasne - wtracila sie kobieta. - Chuck widzial smierc Castiela w roku 2009. Skoro wszyscy wiemy, ze wtedy nic mu sie nie stalo, odpowiedz jest jedna. Nasz milosny guru poprosil demona o przeniesienie do przeszlosci po to, by zabic samego siebie i pozwolic Deanowi stac sie naczyniem Michaela.

- Cholerny narkoman! - Winchester dal upust swojej zlosci, uderzajac piescia w sciane. - W ten sposob odwroci wszystko to, co zdobylismy, przez niego Apokalipsa sie odbedzie i Ziemia pojdzie sie...

- Moze nie jest jeszcze za pozno - probowal go pocieszyc brat. - O ile zamiast gadac zaczniemy go szukac.

- Slyszalem wszystko. I nie zamierzam wam na to pozwolic - rozlegl sie glos kogos, kto nagle stanal w drzwiach. - Byc moze w tamtym...wymiarze - ostatnie slowo wersja Deana z przyszlosci wypowiedziala z wyrazna pogarda -...udalo wam sie powstrzymac Lucyfera, ale jak widzicie, nie mialo to najmniejszego wplywu na moj swiat. Wiec jesli ktokolwiek moze spowodowac, ze Apokalipsa sie nie wydarzy, niech dziala. Niech nawet odda wlasna dusze - jesli oczywiscie jest ona cokolwiek warta.

- Posluchaj mnie, Dean...- Chuck probowal cos powiedziec, ale bron Winchestera powedrowala w gore, celujac prosto w piers proroka.

- Ani kroku. Albo rozwale was wszystkich. Jak juz mowilem, niech nikt sie nie wazy szukac Castiela z moich czasow. Mam gdzies to, co sie z nim stanie, przynajmniej nie bedzie sie paletal pod nogami i smierdzial alkoholem, tylko zrobi cos porzadnego.

- To twoj przyjaciel! - zaprotestowala kobieta.

- Czyzby? Gdyby nim byl, pomoglby mi podjac wlasciwa decyzje. Aniol, psiakrew. Zobaczcie, jak dzieki niemu wyglada Ziemia.

- To nie byla jego wina! Dobrze wiesz, ze to dla ciebie, dla ludzi zbuntowal sie przeciwko rozkazom i to nam probowal pomoc! Docen to, do cholery!

- Zamknij sie i przestan go bronic - sucho nakazal Winchester. - Zwiazac ich. Wszystkich - rzucil do towarzyszy, ktorzy nagle staneli obok niego.


	17. Lucyfer Lucyfer

**Episode 17 - "Lucyfer" - "Lucyfer"**

**S**zarpanie wiezow nic nie dalo, byly tak mocne, ze powoli przecinaly skore. Dean w roku 2014 nie przejmowal sie ani przyjaznia, ani innymi slabosciami czlowieka - on tylko dzialal, a jesli cos stawalo mu na drodze, po prostu to likwidowal.

- Zasrany Terminator - skrytykowal wsciekle swoje drugie wcielenie starszy z braci. - Czy do niego nie dociera, ze jesli nas nie wypusci, nie bedzie czego zbierac? Anioly rozpieprza swiat w drobny mak.

- Zastanawia mnie jedno - zmienil na moment temat Sam. - Czym bylo to, co objawilo sie Chuckowi w jednej z ostatnich wizji? Przeciez nic takiego nie znamy, czyzby jakas nowa odmiana potwora?

- Nie sadze - spuscil glowe wywolany. - Wygladalo to bardziej na demona, ale o wielkiej sile. Dym byl zbyt duzy, bym cokolwiek dostrzegl. Obudzilem sie zlany potem, czulem, ze w kacie cos stoi, ale oczywiscie nic tam nie bylo. Nigdy w zyciu sie tak jeszcze nie balem. A potem, kolejnej nocy, mialem tamta wizje...Najgorsza.

- W tym popieprzonym swiecie wszystko jest mozliwe - stwierdzil starszy z lowcow. - Mozliwe, ze faktycznie ktorys z tych nadnaturalnych swirow poda sie za naszego ojca i bedzie probowal sie z nami skontaktowac. Jestem juz przyzwyczajony do uzywania naszych uczuc przeciwko nam.

Z kazdym slowem, jakie wypowiadal, gwozdz znajdujacy sie tuz za nim na podlodze cial mu reke do krwi...przynajmniej jednak razem z nia powoli rozcinal sznurek.

- Mylisz sie - odparl mu Chuck. - To nie bylo ''cos''. To, co widzialem, bylo waszym ojcem...To dlatego cala ta sprawa tak mnie przerazila.

- Uwierze, jak zobacze - rzekl krotko Dean. - Na razie potrzebujemy zajac sie nasza misja, a potem sprobowac wydostac stad Gabriela.

- Nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu - wtracila sie kobieta. - Twoj odpowiednik powinien zaaplikowac mu kolejna porcje antidotum za jakies dziesiec minut. Jesli tego nie zrobi, Gabriel umrze w mekach.

**F**akt, ze wersja Deana z 2014 roku zabrala archaniola do innego pomieszczenia, nie oznaczal wcale, ze ma zamiar go zabic, czy cos rownie glupiego. W koncu Winchester dobrze wiedzial, do czego moze mu sie przydac ktos taki, jak Gabriel, nawet bez mocy. Na przyklad moze udzielic mu kilku odpowiedzi...i byc doskonala karta przetargowa na wypadek, gdyby reszta tej ekipy cos kombinowala. Znajac swoje dawne wcielenie na pewno bedzie probowalo cos wymyslic, uratowac swojego sprzymierzenca - nie tylko z poczucia przyjazni, ale rowniez po to, by dowiedziec sie wiecej o tym wszystkim. Lowca z czasow po Apokalipsie od razu sie zorientowal, ze tamci nie mieli z poczatku pojecia, w jakim celu sie tu znalezli i dopiero powoli poznawali sytuacje.

Jakkolwiek by nie bylo, Dean stal w tej chwili nad lozkiem Gabriela w srodku czegos, co przypominalo wiezienna cele, ale z zachowaniem niejakich wygod. Byc moze otaczaly ich kraty, ale poslanie bylo wygodne i dosyc miekkie, w sam raz dla obolalego przybysza z 2009 roku.

- Przyszliscie tutaj w jednym celu - stwierdzil bardziej, niz zapytal Dean. - Tylko co wam to da? Za wszelka cene probujecie nie dopuscic do tego, bym powiedzial "tak", uwazajac, ze to w jakis sposob...Wlasnie, co? Zapobiegnie panowaniu Lucyfera?

- Nie o to chodzi - odparl mu Gabriel, bedacy pod dzialaniem antidotum, ktore na szczescie zaczynalo powoli odgrywac swoja role i archaniol mogl sie normalnie porozumiewac, chociaz wciaz cierpiac. - W moim swiecie Apokalipsa sie nie odbyla i jestem z tego bardzo zadowolony. Ale...- Gabriel uniosl sie lekko i spojrzal prosto w oczy swojego rozmowcy - ... mamy inny klopot. Jesli Cas z tego roku faktycznie cofnal sie do przeszlosci, zaprzedajac dusze, nie tylko zniszczy caly moj dorobek...spowoduje, ze dusza z numerkiem 2009 bedzie latwym celem dla Burzyciela Snow...A uwierz mi, nie chcialbys tego doczekac.

- Burzyciel Snow? - Winchester zmarszczyl brwi. - Co to za kolejny odprysk z tamtego swiata? I czemu ma taka idiotyczna nazwe?

- To starodawna istota - odrzekl mu Gabriel. - Starsza od wielu z nas.

- Masz na mysli anioly? - Dean spytal dla pewnosci, siadajac przy lozku.

- Dokladnie. Jest tak wiekowy, ze malo kto pamieta, skad sie dokladnie wzial. Jezeli nie powstrzymamy zagrozenia, Castiel z roku 2014 zabije moja wersje i Sweeper z latwoscia odnajdzie dusze zamordowanego. A wtedy nic nie powstrzyma Burzyciela przed odzyskaniem pelnej mocy.

- Za to jezeli je zatrzymamy, to wszystko, co mnie otacza, nie zmieni sie ani troche i szansa na odkrecenie przeszlosci zniknie na wieki. Zaskakuje mnie jedno - dlaczego umowa zostala w ogole zawarta? Czy byla az tak wazna, zeby...

- Byla - przerwal mu archaniol. - Obaj go znalismy, jeszcze z czasow przed Lucyferem i wiemy, jaki byl. Wcale nie jestem zdziwiony, ze dokonal takiego wyboru.

- Ale dlaczego teraz? Camp Chitaqua powstal 4 lata temu, Castiel mial tak wiele czasu, zeby zabawiac sie w uklady z demonami. Co go podkusilo akurat teraz? - Dean nieswiadomie stukal koncem noza o blat niewielkiego stolu stojacego obok poslania. - I jakim cudem w ogole zyjemy?

Zadal wreszcie pytanie, ktore tluklo mu sie po glowie, odkad obudzil sie w swoim domu, znow z tym samym poplamionym sufitem nad glowa.

**S**am Winchester moglby mu odpowiedziec na to pytanie. Ale nie ten, ktory wlasnie siedzial w czyms na ksztalt prowizorycznego szpitala w jego obozie, a ten drugi, zazwyczaj ubrany na bialo, z oczami pustymi jak czern Kosmosu. Ten, ktory zgodzil sie na najbardziej szalony plan w jego zyciu, a potem najzupelniej w swiecie przekazal swoje cialo nie komu innemu, jak Lucyferowi. Problem byl w tym, ze upadly aniol za nic nie chcial go potem opuscic.

Obracal w rekach amulet, ktory przekazal mu jeden z demonow i usmiechnal sie szeroko.

- Dobrze sie spisales - wyrzekl po chwili.

- Nadal nie rozumiem, po co to wszystko - osmielil sie zapytac tamten. - Przywracanie do istnienia tych nedznych stworzen bylo...

- Doskonala zabawa - uzupelnil siedzacy na krzesle w praktycznie pustym pokoju Lucyfer / Sam. - Nie zwyklem tlumaczyc sie ze swojego postepowania, ale tym razem ci wyjasnie - poprzednio, kiedy Dean Winchester tu byl, wyslal go Zachariasz i to nie bylo w zaden sposob zabawne. Postanowilem wiec ozywic istoty, ktore zabilem podczas jego wizyty i obserwowac, jak podejmuja idiotyczne proby zmienienia tego, co nieuniknione.

- I nie obawiasz sie, Panie, ze mu sie to powiedzie? - spytal dziwnie osmielony demon.

- Powiedzie? - zasmial sie zapytany, jakby wlasnie uslyszal najprzedniejszy zart. - Masz na mysli tego alkoholika? Jak moze powiesc sie cokolwiek komus, kto umie tylko przenikac przez sciany?

- Jest tutaj Gabriel i reszta ekipy...A jesli wpadna na to, co trzeba zrobic, zeby znalezc i uratowac nasza ofiare? Po co to uczyniles, Panie?

- Dla zartu - odparl Lucyfer. - Dla zartu.


	18. Sam Sam

**Episode 18 - "Sam - "Sam"**

**S**am Winchester widzial juz wiele rzeczy i przyzwyczail sie, ze na swiecie istnieja roznorakie potwory, stwory z granicy tego i innego wymiaru, czy jak nazwalby to ktos nie do konca zorientowany w temacie. Ale najwieksze wrazenie wywarl na nim widok tego obozu. Camp Chitaqua. To wlasnie tutaj dogorywaly resztki ludzkosci, to wlasnie tutaj umieral swiat. A wszystko, co otaczalo mlodszego lowce, bylo sprawka nie kogo innego, a jego samego.

Spojrzal na brata, pamietajac, jak po raz pierwszy Dean wyznal mu prawde o 2014 roku. Mowil tak bardzo oszczednie, prawie, jakby wspominal po raz kolejny swoj pobyt w Piekle, dlatego Sam mial tylko niezbyt wyrazne wyobrazenie na temat sytuacji. Nie mial okazji przyjrzec sie dokladnie calosci, ale juz po wejsciu do Chitaqui widzial, ze znajdowal sie na czyms w rodzaju poczekalni przed smiercia. Przebywajacy tutaj ludzie byli skazani, tylko kwestia czasu bylo, kiedy przyjdzie po nich jeden z Jezdzcow Apokalipsy, albo przysle tu swojego zastepce.

Kilka dlugich jak wiecznosc sekund potem starszy Winchester mial juz wolne rece i mrugnal do wciaz przygnebionego Sama. Widzial, ze brat zrozumial jego przeslanie i byc moze za pare chwil beda wolni i sprobuja ponownie...

Nie zdazyli. Chuck zamrugal nagle, rzucil okiem na otoczenie, jakby widzial je po raz pierwszy w zyciu, a potem jego glowa zatrzesla sie tak szybko i tak mocno, ze byly prorok uderzyl sie o znajdujacy sie za jego plecami slup. Nie zwrocil na to uwagi, szepnal za to pare slow, na tyle wystarczajaco glosno, ze obaj bracia uslyszeli go wyraznie:

- Woda...Tak mnostwo wody. Topie sie...topie sie! - podniosl glos prawie do krzyku, az bracia wzdrygneli sie jednoczesnie. - Ogien...Parze sie, to pali, tak mocno pali...

Jego oczy zaczely zachodzic czerwienia, az Sam w pewnym momencie pomyslal, ze galki Chucka po prostu eksploduja. Zanim Winchester zareagowal w jakikolwiek sposob, byly prorok wrocil do szeptu i zakonczyl trwozliwie:

- Uratujecie mnie, prawda? Ja nie chce...naprawde...ja nie chce umierac w ten sposob. To jest...po prostu bez sensu...

Shurley spojrzal na braci pelnymi lez oczami, potem szepnal cicho:

- On nie zyje...Zginal tak straszna smiercia...

- Kto? - wbrew sobie szepnal Dean, na moment ulegajac czarowi i przestajac walczyc z nieposlusznym gwozdziem.

- Jak to kto? - zdziwil sie Chuck, a jego oblicze wykrecilo sie w jakiejs dziwacznej probie zrozumienia, dlaczego Winchester nie wie, o co chodzi. Chwile potem prorok dorzucil glosem matki wyjasniajacej cos nieposlusznemu dziecku:

- Ten od kota...

- Od jakiego kota? - Samowi najwyrazniej puscily nerwy.

- Z zaulka - odparl Chuck, jakby to cokolwiek wyjasnialo.

**J**edyne, co mu pozostalo, to lzy. Skapywaly na ziemie, na twardy bruk wokol jego kolan - bo wciaz kleczal - i znikaly, nim dotknely podloza. Tak samo upiorne, tak samo niewidoczne, jak on sam. Tak samo bezuzyteczne...

Sam fakt, ze stracil dusze, nie mial wiekszego znaczenia. Ot, to tylko kolejna porazka w jego zyciu, zdazyl sie juz przyzwyczaic. Nie czul zalu, byc moze nawet fakt, ze trafi do Piekla, byl swego rodzaju wybawieniem. W koncu nie bedzie musial patrzec codziennie na zalamane twarze wspoltowarzyszy. Oni, zreszta tak samo, jak on, wiedzieli, ze Camp byc moze daje zludzenie nadziei, daje wiare w lepsze jutro, ale tak naprawde jest przedluzeniem agonii.

Ale jedno bolalo najbardziej ze wszystkich przegranych w jego zyciu. Uswiadomil sobie bowiem bardzo bolesnie, ze czegokolwiek by nie zrobil, nie da sie cofnac tego, co sie stalo. Lucyfer wygra i nic go przed tym nie powstrzyma. Te budynki, ta uliczka, wszystko, co otacza Castiela z przyszlosci, zniknie, splonie podpalone ogniem samego Diabla...Kot, ktory wlasnie lasi sie do stop bylego aniola, zostanie rozszarpany na czesci tylko po to, by Niosacy Swiatlo mogl...

Kot?

Laszacy sie do jego stop?

On go widzi?

Dotyka?

Jak to?

Future Castiel zamrugal oczami, zaskoczony ponad wszelka miare. Istotnie, nie mylil sie ani troche, tuz przy jego nogach krecil sie maly, bialy kotek, nieco przybrudzony teraz od coraz mocniej padajacego deszczu.

- Zgubiles sie, malutki? - spytal przybysz z 2014 roku, wpatrujac sie w zwierzaka, ktory najwyrazniej upodobal sobie jego nogawke. Sam fakt, ze kot czuje jego obecnosc, ze potrafi nawiazac z nim kontakt, byl tak szokujacy i...w gruncie rzeczy przyjemny, ze Castiel wysunal reke i poglaskal stworzenie. W koncu co mu grozilo, nawet, jesli to nie bylby zwyczajny kot? I tak juz byl praktycznie martwy.

Mruczenie, jakie dobieglo z kociego pyszczka, bylo niezbyt glosne, ale dowodzilo, ze pieszczota zostala zaakceptowana i sie podoba. Kiedy tylko Castiel cofnal reke i na moment przerwal glaskanie, zwierzak obrocil lebek i spojrzal na niego z prawdziwa pretensja w oczach.

- Chcesz jeszcze? - spytal aniol, usmiechajac sie naprawde szeroko, po raz pierwszy od tak dawna...

- Pigeon, do jasnej...- rozlegl sie nagle glos nalezacy do kogos w wieku najwyzej kilku lat. I zdecydowanie zenskiej plci. - Pigeon, gdzies polazl tym razem?

Zniecierpliwienie bylo coraz wieksze i zblizalo sie wraz z wlascicielem. Castiel w pierwszej chwili mial zamiar sie gdzies schowac, ale nie byl pewien, czy ta osoba go w ogole bedzie w stanie zobaczyc. Chociaz skoro kot posiada taka zdolnosc...

Zanim przeanalizowal fakty na tyle, by cos przedsiewziac, w polu widzenia pojawila sie dziewczynka i z wyrzutem stwierdzila do kota:

- Och, tu jestes, ty uciekinierze. Jesli jeszcze raz to zrobisz, przysiegam, ze cie zostawie i...- przerwala. Podniosla wzrok nieco wyzej, na wciaz pozostajacego w kleczacej pozycji Castiela i odezwala sie ponownie:

- Tato? Wstan, bo zmarzniesz - poradzila kocia opiekunka i dodala z niesmakiem: - Znowu jestes pijany? Masz brudne spodnie.

Jedynie Claire Novak moglaby go tak nazwac...W innym miejscu i czasie. A to zdecydowanie nie byla corka Amelii.

**C**rowley chcial pic. Bylo tak pragnienie tak silne, tak mocne, ze nie mogl mu sie oprzec i krzyknal do stojacego w kuchni gospodarza:

- Daj mi wody, Bobby Singer!

- Sam sobie wez - mruknal lowca, zblizajac sie do lozka. - Nie mam zamiaru troszczyc sie o demony.

Przybrany ojciec Winchesterow wzial spory lyk ze szklanki whiskey, jaka wlasnie sobie nalal i dodal za moment:

- Nie wydaje mi sie, by ta cala historyjka byla prawda. Chyba lepiej zrobie, jak sie ciebie pozbede. Nie wiem, co prawda, gdzie wsadziles swoje kosci, ale nie sadze, by w okolicy bylo zbyt wiele zatechlych pomieszczen. Male poszukiwania i demon Crowley zniknie na zawsze, jak wrzod z tylka.

- A razem z nim twoja dusza - odparowal spokojnie lezacy. - Sluchaj, stary, skoro juz wyciagnales ode mnie zeznania, daj mi wstac i zajac sie ratowaniem tej planety. Zanim twoi niezbyt kumaci wychowankowie skutecznie mi przeszkodza.

- Co ty niby mozesz zrobic? - spytal z drwina Singer, upijajac kolejny lyk tylko po to, by wkurzyc demona.

- Wiele, wiele - zasmial sie Crowley. - Jak juz mowilem, Burzycielowi Snow potrzeba duszy upadlego aniola. A co zrobic, by jej nie dostal? Zamienic naszego skrzydlatego chlopczyka w grzecznego poslanca Boga.

- Czyli niby co? - Bobby wciaz watpil.

- Pozbawic go wszelakich uczuc, przemienic w to, czym byl na samym poczatku, sprawic, by znow stal sie maszyna na uslugach tego tam na gorze. I tylko ja wiem, jak to zrobic.


	19. Pigeon Pigeon

**Episode 19 -"Pigeon"- "Pigeon"**

**M**iala racje - spodnie Future Castiela pokryte byly woda, blotem i pylem, jaki nagle pojawil sie na jednej z kaluz, w ktorych kleczal. Dopiero teraz dostrzegl, ze cale kolana ma mokre, jakby nie tylko mala dziewczynka, ale i deszcz nagle zauwazyl jego istnienie.

- Ty mnie...widzisz? - wyszeptal, zaskoczony.

- Oczywiscie - odparla, nie wiedzac, czy ma sie smiac, czy raczej przestraszyc, ale widocznie przyzwyczajona byla do dziwnych zachowan ojca, bo opanowala sie dosyc szybko i podeszla do postaci na bruku.

- Wiesz, tato...Lepiej chodzmy do domu.

- Do domu? - Jedynym domem, jaki mial, byl Camp Chitaqua...daleko stad.

- Tak, do domu, mama sie martwi - wysunela do niego reke i z niesmialym usmiechem dodala: - Jak cie znam, pewnie nic nie jadles od wczoraj, zrobilam twoje ukochane danie, chodz, ogrzejesz sie, bo pada coraz bardziej.

Chwycil reke, jakby naprawde byl jej ojcem. Sam nie wiedzial, co tu sie tak naprawde dzieje, ale dziewczynka przyciagala go mocniej, niz chcial sie do tego przyznac.

~ Zaakceptuj to - cos szepnelo w jego umysle.

Tak zrobil i juz po chwili stal - wciaz dosyc niepewnie - na nogach, zmarzniety, przemoczony i na lasce nieznajomej dziewczynki i jej dziwnego kota.

Kiedy szedl z nia ulica, usmiechala sie wesolo, jakby spotkanie z ojcem dodalo jej skrzydel. Skrzydel...Tego, co juz tak dawno utracil...

Zamyslil sie, usilujac nie plakac po raz kolejny tego dnia. Co sie z nim dzialo? Czemu wciaz odkrywa w swoim sercu cos na ksztalt rozpaczy, czemu wciaz szarpie mu dusze - ta zaprzedana na marne - cos ponurego, ale zarazem tak slodkiego...jakby po raz pierwszy od dlugiego czasu byl zdolny cokolwiek odczuwac...niewazne, czy to bol czy radosc - i ten fakt sprawialby mu przyjemnosc. Jakby...sie przebudzil z marazmu.

Idac za dziewczynka nie zauwazyl, ze woda splywa jej po plecach, moczy ja jak kazdego normalnego czlowieka, a tuz przed nim deszcz rozplawia sie na dwie strugi, otacza go ze wszystkich stron, ale mija, nie spada na Castiela, nie dotyka go ani kropla, jak Morze Czerwone rozstapilo sie przed Mojzeszem. Wciaz trzyma ja za reke, zupelnie, jakby szedl z nia na spacer, albo wracal do domu z jakiejs wycieczki, nie dostrzegajac faktu, ze juz kilka osob minelo go...przechodzac przez jego cialo i nie mrugajac nawet okiem.

Jedynie kot wciaz ocieral sie o jego nogawke.

**D**ean nie byl na tyle zaskoczony, by zaprzepascic jedyna ich szanse na ucieczke. Mieli wazniejsze sprawy, niz roztrzasanie, kto jest wlascicielem kota i czy zginie przez niego zadrapany, czy raczej opluty, albo cos w tym rodzaju. Kiedy tylko gwozdz wykonal swoja prace, Winchester zrzucil na podloge wiezy i pochylil sie, by rozwiazac pozostalych. Chuck oczywiscie kojarzyl, ze mial wizje, ale byl zbyt przerazony, zeby cokolwiek powiedziec.

Kilka chwil pozniej wszyscy byli juz wolni, gorzej tylko, ze bezbronni. Ale z tym latwo moga sobie poradzic, nie pierwszy przeciez raz walczyc beda z uzyciem wlasnych piesci.

- OK - Sam wstal i rozciagnal sobie cialo, przy okazji prostujac tez zbolale dlonie. - Co robimy? To znaczy wiem, ze szukamy zaginionego, ale w ktorym kierunku sie udamy?

- Wiem, gdzie jest to rozstaje, o ktorym mowil Chuck - wtracila sie kobieta. - Tyle tylko, ze jest poza granicami obozu.

- Dobra, wiec nam pokazesz - zdecydowal Dean. - Wystarczy tylko wydostac sie stad i znalezc nasza zgube.

- Bedziemy potrzebowali broni - przytomnie zauwazyl Chuck. - Tam sie roi od Croatow.

- Nie my - odrzekl Winchester. - Ty z nami nie idziesz. - Nie widze potrzeby, zebys sie narazal.

- Ale ja chce pomoc!

- Jezeli naprawde chcesz, odwroc uwage mojej przyszlej wersji - poradzil mu Dean. - Wiem, to jest pewnie jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczne, ale zrob to. Nie powinien cie skrzywdzic, a nam dasz czas na ucieczke.

- Skoro musze...- wymamrotal Chuck i zebral sie z podlogi. Dal im potem kilka wskazowek, gdzie trzymana jest bron - akurat pechowo znajdowala sie pod kontrola wlascicieli, magazyn nie istnial, stanowilby bowiem zbyt wielkie zagrozenie i...zbyt wielka pokuse. Ale na pewno dadza sobie z tym rade. Gorzej z dylematem, jaki stanal przed nimi.

- Gabriel - szepnal Sam.

- Co z nim? - odszepnal jego brat, wychyliwszy sie ostroznie przez prog. Na zewnatrz nie bylo nikogo. Winchester z roku 2014 musial byc bardzo pewny siebie...albo to byla kolejna z pulapek.

- Mamy go zostawic na lasce tego...- Sam sie zawahal, niepewny, jak okreslic Deana, ktory ich uwiezil, nie obrazajac wlasnego brata.

- Psychopaty? - dokonczyl za niego lowca. - Uratowanie go nic nam nie da - nie w tej chwili. Jesli zaczniemy go szukac, stracimy tylko czas. Mowilem ci, najpierw misja.

- A jesli nie podal mu antidotum? - mlodszy Winchester nadal mial watpliwosci.

- Zadne antidotum mu nie pomoze, jesli nie powstrzymamy Burzyciela Snow - odparl Dean, konczac tym samym rozmowe. Chwila byla dobra, mogli wysunac sie jak najciszej poza pomieszczenie i przemknac sie w strone wskazana przez Chucka. Jak na ironie, bron mieli znalezc w miejscu zamieszkania Future Castiela. Byly prorok wiedzial, ze kilka innych domow rowniez jest pustych, bo ich mieszkancy udali sie na patrole, ale zapewne wzieli strzelby ze soba. Jesli wszystkie wizje i teorie sa prawda, tylko bron Castiela pozostala na miejscu - bo przeciez nie bralby wszystkiego na spotkanie z demonem. Zapewne zabral ze soba tylko pojedyncza sztuke, do obrony przed Crotami krecacymi sie wokol obozu.

Kiedy byli juz dosyc blisko, w poblizu miejsca, gdzie ich uprzednio wieziono, rozlegly sie krzyki i strzaly. Nie mieli czasu sie odwracac, domyslili sie jedynie, ze Chuck wykonuje swoja robote. I chyba robi to dobrze, bo okrzyki nie milknely.

- Nie daj sie zabic - mruknal Dean pod adresem przyjaciela i przekroczyl prog chatki bylego aniola.

- O matko - wykrztusil Sam. Nic wiecej nie dal rady. O ile jego brat wiedzial, czego sie ma spodziewac - a przynajmniej po trochu - to z Samem bylo juz gorzej.

- On tak...caly czas? - spytal mlodszy z Winchesterow. - To znaczy...jak go poznales, tak samo tu smierdzialo?

- Nie - odparl mu przez zatkany palcami nos Dean. - Duzo mniej.

- Zamknijcie sie - rzucila kobieta i udala nieco glebiej, do czegos na ksztalt sypialni Castiela. Jakby zupelnie nie zauwazajac rozrzuconych wszedzie ubran i niezbyt przyjemnego zapachu siegnela pod lozko i z zadowoleniem wyciagnela stamtad calkiem niezlej jakosci strzelbe. Przedmiot powedrowal do Deana. W drugiej rece trzymala krotsza bron, ktora rzucila Samowi.

- Dobra, teraz kolej na mnie.

Zachowujac sie, jakby byla tu nie pierwszy raz, zblizyla sie do jednej z szafek, tuz nad podloga, otworzyla ja i podniosla dno. Pod spodem bylo drugie, z ukryta bronia, podobna do tej, ktora wlasnie otrzymal Sam.

- Niezly skladzik - pochwalil starszy z braci.

- Skad wiedzialas? - Sam mial watpliwosci.

- Bywalam tutaj - rzucila od niechcenia.

Dean spojrzal na nia pytajaco.

- Po co niby? Nie chcesz chyba powiedziec, ze bylas jedna z tych jego...

- Zamknij sie! - glos kobiety byl jak smagniecie biczem, ostry i nieprzyjemny. W sekundzie obrocila sie w strone Winchestera i przez moment moment wygladala, jakby chciala go spoliczkowac. - Jezeli wydaje ci sie, ze wiesz cokolwiek o zyciu w tym obozie, to sie mylisz! - rzucila w jego kierunku. - Byles tu tylko przez jeden dzien i masz wrazenie, ze widziales juz wszystko, prawda? A to wcale nie tak, ja mieszkalam tu przez naprawde dlugi czas i wiem duzo wiecej zarowno o warunkach tu panujacych, jak i osobach, z ktorymi przyszlo mi tu przebywac!

- Dobra, dobra, nie goraczkuj sie tak! - Dean podniosl rece na znak zgody, lekko zaskoczony gwaltowna reakcja kobiety. - Mialem tylko na mysli, ze dziwnie dobrze znasz zakamarki tego mieszkania. Az tak bardzo ci ufal, ze pokazal ci, gdzie ma schowana bron?

- Wszyscy trzymamy bron pod lozkiem - wzruszyla ramionami, nadal wzburzona.

- Twojej tam nie bylo - dociekal Winchester. Cos w tej kobiecie strasznie go denerwowalo. Najlepszym na to dowodem byl fakt, ze wcale nie mial ochoty jej podrywac. I nie chodzilo tu o stres zwiazany z sytuacja, w jakiej sie znalezli, ani o fakt, ze - jezeli wierzyc slowom Gabriela - tymczasowo jest martwy, a co za tym idzie, oziebly. - Ty wiedzialas, gdzie jest ta trzecia, najbardziej ukryta. Hej, a moze ty nas wciagasz w pulapke?

Dean zblizyl sie do niej i popatrzyl jej w oczy wyzywajaco.

- Wiesz co? Nigdzie z toba nie pojdziemy. Zabieram Sama i sami znajdziemy tego swira.

- Sluchaj, idioto - dziewczyna postapila krok do przodu, na znak, ze wyzwanie zostalo przyjete. - Jesli jeszcze raz podwazysz w jakikolwiek sposob fakt, ze chce wam pomoc, wpakuje ci kulke w jaja. A w sumie, to nie wam...tylko jemu. I po drugie - chocby pomysl jakies okreslenie na temat Casa, ktore mi sie nie spodoba i zegnasz sie z zyciem.

- Troskliwa mamuska z ciebie - zadrwil Dean.

- Owszem. Bo jakbys zapomnial, jest nasza jedyna nadzieja na przetrwanie tej calej akcji z Burzycielem Snow. Wiec badz laskaw sie przymknac.

**C**huck Shurley nie mial latwego zycia. Gonilo go chyba z dziesieciu zolnierzy, czy tez jak okreslic tych kolesi, ktorzy mieli predkosc lamparta i deptali mu po pietach. Nie byl pewien, czy chec pomocy w tej szalenczej misji w ogole ma jakis sens. Moze i faktycznie odciagnie ich od przyjaciol, ale przy okazji sam zginie, a to wcale mu sie nie usmiechalo.

Zadyszany, praktycznie pozbawiony tchu wpadl na jakis domek, odbil sie od sciany jak pilka i popedzil w drugim kierunku, zygzakiem, gdyz - co zauwazyl z ogromnym przerazeniem - strzelano do niego bez pardonu. Rozkaz musial wydac sam Dean, bo bez jego polecenia nic tu sie nie dzialo.

Jakims cudem byly prorok zmylil pogon na kilka chwil i mogl odetchnac przez ulamek sekundy, tylko po to, by pomyslec, co ma robic dalej. Przeciez nie moze tak uciekac w kolko. Skad bedzie wiedzial, ze juz moze przestac?

Moze powinien...

I wtedy wlasnie jego usta rozwarly sie do krzyku. Przed jego oczami pojawilo sie cos, co przypominalo ogromnego kruka z przetraconymi skrzydlami. Byl tak wielki i tak ciemny, ze przeslonil slonce.

- Nie probuj! - powiedzialo to cos, co stanelo przed nim. Glos byl skrzypiacy i niepokojacy, jakby przemawial prosto z duszy Chucka.

- Czego? - wykrztusil przerazony czlowiek.

- Pozwol temu sie stac! - nakazal potwor i nagle w jednej sekundzie wzbil sie w powietrze, jakby jego skrzydla nigdy nie byly chore.

- Co to bylo? - zapytal sam siebie, ale jedyna odpowiedzia bylo szczek broni i okrzyki:

- Rece do gory!

Podniosl je i czekal, az zblizy sie do niego Dean Winchester, zadowolony, ze zlapal jednego z uciekinierow. Syn Johna stanal tuz przed Chuckiem i nagle, gwaltownym ruchem chwycil go za brode i podniosl mu glowe do gory.

- A teraz gadaj! Gdzie jest reszta?

- Nie bede nic mowil! - odparl prorok, wystraszony gwaltownoscia przyjaciela.

- To sie jeszcze zobaczy! - wycedzil Dean i walnal Shurley'a prosto w brzuch.

Chuck zwinal sie na ziemii w jeden supel bolu. Winchester zamierzyl sie noga, majac wielka ochote dac mu kopniaka. W ostatniej chwili cofnal konczyne i rzucil do otaczajacych go towarzyszy:

- Zabrac go! I jak najszybciej znalezc reszte!

- Zabrali bron Castiela! - zameldowal ktos nadbiegajac ze srodka obozu.

- Ach, tak? W takim razie potraktujcie ich jak naszych wrogow...Polujcie na nich tak samo, jak na Crotow! - rozkazal Dean, z obojetnoscia patrzac, jak jego ochrona podnosi z ziemii Chucka i przenosi do czegos w rodzaju prowizorycznego aresztu. - Zywi stad nie wyjda!


	20. The Father Ojciec

**Episode 20 - "The father" - "Ojciec"**

**B**obby Singer nie wytrzymal i tym razem juz naprawde parsknal smiechem.

- Tylko ty wiesz, jak go powstrzymac i w ogole jestes super demonem, tak? I sadzisz, ze ja w to uwierze? Sluchaj, ja mam kilka krzyzykow na karku i...

- Demonem moze nie - wszedl mu w slowo Crowley. - Ale jesli przestaniesz gadac i chwile sie zastanowisz, dowiesz sie, dlaczego tak mowie, Ot, zobacz. Spojrzyj mi w oczy.

- Nie mam zamiaru - burknal lowca, wciaz probujac dodzwonic sie do Deana i Sama, nadal oczywiscie bez skutku.

- Spojrzyj - ponaglil go demon - a zobaczysz w nich cos naprawde interesujacego. O ile naprawde znasz sie na istotach z - jak to mowisz - innego swiata, zauwazysz pewna niezgodnosc.

Singer zainteresowal sie bardziej, niz na to wygladalo, ale nie odwrocil glowy i pozwolil Crowley'owi mowic.

- Z twojej podrecznej encyklopedii potworow - zakpil demon - wynika, ze powinienem miec czerwone oczy, czyz nie? A czy kiedykolwiek je u mnie widziales?

**W**ymkniecie sie z domku Future Castiela nie bylo takie trudne, gorzej bedzie z dotarciem do bramy obozu i przedarcie sie przez nia - jasne bylo, ze Dean ustanowil przy niej straze, aby nikt nie mogl wejsc niezauwazony...a dzis takze wyjsc.

- Czy nie powinnismy zaczekac na Chucka? - spytal szeptem Sam.

- Nie - odparla mu kobieta, zanim Dean zdazyl otworzyc usta. - On sobie poradzi, a my mamy wazniejsze sprawy na glowie.

- Od kiedy to baby rzadza swiatem? - odezwal sie starszy Winchester, wyraznie niezadowolony, ze to nie on odpowiedzial na pytanie brata.

- Odkad mezczyzni sie wahaja, zamiast dzialac - odparla mu blyskawicznie, powodujac jeszcze wieksza wscieklosc w jego sercu.

Doskonale wiedzial, ze ma racje i w tej chwili ich jedynym priorytetem powinno byc znalezienie zguby, ale nie mogl zniesc, ze to nie on jest tu szefem. Byc moze sprawila to sytuacja, a byc moze fakt, ze naprawde wyczuwal cos dziwnego w rzekomo przyjaznej im osobie, ale zamierzal pilnowac kazdego jej kroku.

Kiedy znalezli sie przy bramie, Dean zaklal pod nosem - oczywiscie, straze tam byly, ale wygladalo na to, ze przy bramie zgromadzilo sie pol obozu i wszyscy dzierzyli w rekach bron palna.

- Strzelajcie po nogach - poradzila cicho kobieta.

- Ze co? - spytal Sam, ktorego dzis wyraznie zebralo na sumienie. - Przeciez to sa twoi koledzy.

- W tej chwili sa moimi wrogami - odparla szybko, lustrujac okolice. - Ten dupek jest tak pewny, ze nas zatrzymaja, ze az odwolal poscig. W obozie jest nienaturalnie cicho.

- Trudno nie miec takiej pewnosci - niechetnie zgodzil sie Dean. - Jezeli nawet wystrzelamy ich jak kaczki, wszyscy nas uslysza. A ja nie mam ochoty zabijac niewinnych ludzi.

- Za to oni moja ochote zabic ciebie - odparowala. - Nie znasz Deana...to znaczy tego, z ktorym mieszkam. On jest gotow zaryzykowac nawet wlasna przeszlosc, zeby tylko osiagnac cel. A skoro twoje zatrzymanie Apokalipsy nic nie zmienilo w naszej sytuacji, to znaczy, ze twoja smierc tez nie bedzie miala na niego wplywu...Rozumiesz?

- Jak cholera - uslyszala. - Nie pozostaje nam nic innego, jak cie posluchac.

- Dobra. Najpierw po nogach, potem zwiewamy. Ognia!

**M**ineli juz halasliwe centrum miasta i znalezli sie na jego obrzezu, gdzie w cichej i spokojnej dzielnicy znajdowalo sie kilka sredniej wielkosci budynkow, prawdopodobnie w kazdym mieszkala tylko jedna rodzina.

Dom nie wygladal jakos obco, ani nic w tym rodzaju. To znaczy oczywiscie nie znal go, widzial po raz pierwszy w zyciu...czy tez czymkolwiek byl w tej chwili jego byt - ale przed oczami mial najzwyklejszy w swiecie budynek, otoczony kilkoma drzewami, a z przodu nawet dalo sie widziec dwie kolumienki podtrzymujace calosc.

- Mama nazywa to rezydencja - powiedziala dziewczynka, odwracajac sie do tego, ktorego wciaz nazywala ojcem.

Pierwsze, co uderzylo go po wejsciu do srodka, to cieplo, wszechogarniajace cieplo, jakby dom nie tylko ogrzewal cialo, ale i dusze.

- Idz pod prysznic, zmyj z siebie te brudy i ubierz cos cieplego - poradzila mu dorosle mala.

Zdjal buty, rozejrzal sie po mieszkaniu - bo przeciez nigdy tu nie byl, a w ten sposob moze dyskretnie znajdzie droge pod prysznic - i dostrzegl cos, co upewnilo go w fakcie, ze dzieje sie tu cos naprawde dziwnego. Wszedzie byly zdjecia. Jego zdjecia.

- Ja naprawde jestem twoim ojcem - powiedzial na glos to, co wlasnie pomyslal.

- Oczywiscie, ze nim jestes - stwierdzila dziewczynka, widac wiedzac, ze rodzic po pijanemu reaguje czasami bardzo dziwacznie.

Nim doprowadzil sie do porzadku, zmienil ubranie i zaczal w miare przypominac czlowieka, minelo dobre kilkanascie minut. Gdy wyszedl z lazienki, oczy zalsnily na moment i znow byl tym przystojnym...moze nie aniolem, ale facetem - co zawsze.

- I co teraz? - spytal corke - bo juz myslal o niej w ten sposob. Niewazne, co go tu czeka, przynajmniej spedzi ten czas w miare przyjemnie...A przy okazji moze dowie sie, jakim cudem ona go widzi, rozmawia z nim i dlaczego uwaza za ojca.

Jak to zwykle bywa, na sielskim obrazku pojawila sie skaza. Byla nia matka dziewczynki, ktora najpierw prawie potknela sie o kota, a kiedy w koncu dotarla do pokoju corki i otworzyla drzwi...skaza powiekszyla sie do krzyku i przerazenia.

- Co robi tu ten mezczyzna? - okrzyk rozlegl sie prawdopodobnie na caly budynek.

- Alez mamo, to przeciez tata, nie poznajesz? - tlumaczyla mala, spogladajac z zaskoczeniem to na matke, to na siedzacego na lozku Castiela. Sluchal wlasnie o postepach dziecka w szkole, gdy wydarzylo sie to wszystko.

- Twoj ojciec nie zyje! Joe Abrani zmarl kilka lat temu! A ten...ten czlowiek...niech sie natychmiast stad wynosi!

Widac bylo wyraznie, ze kobieta jest roztrzesiona, byc moze nawet na granicy zalamania nerwowego. Dopiero co przeciez przegladala zdjecia, stary, rodzinny album, wspominajac tak tragicznie zmarlego meza, a teraz on jakby nigdy nic siedzi sobie z jej dzieckiem i patrzy na nia, jakby nic nie rozumial!


	21. Dean Dean

**Episode 21 - "Dean" - "Dean"**

**D**ean Winchester mial zamiar nacisnac spust, jego palec przesunal sie juz o te kilka milimetrow, ale w jednej sekundzie, w zasadzie w ulamku, zawahal sie przez mgnienie oka. Przeciez skrzywdzi niewinnych ludzi, ich jedyna zbrodnia bylo sluzenie niewlasciwemu Deanowi...Czy mial do tego prawo?

- Nie - szepnal tak, by tylko Sam i kobieta go uslyszeli. - Mowy nie ma. Poddamy sie im.

- Ze co? - na jej twarzy odbilo sie niemale zaskoczenie. - Myslalam, ze chcesz zapobiec nieszczesciu.

- Chce, ale nie w ten sposob. Wyjdzcie z rekami do gory, rzuccie bron pod nogi i czekajcie na moj znak.

Jego brat zrozumial i kiwnal glowa. Winchester odetchnal gleboko, szczesliwy, ze chociaz w Samie ma wsparcie i krzyknal w strone bramy:

- Nie strzelajcie, poddajemy sie!

Okrzyk wywolal niemale poruszenie, wszystkie lufy skierowaly sie w ich strone, kiedy wychodzili z ukrycia. Powoli, spokojnie, jakby nie stali przed czyms na ksztalt plutonu, ktory w kazdej chwili moze ich rozstrzelac.

Dean usmiechnal sie swoim usmiechem, jak tylko on potrafil i zblizyl sie do ludzi oczekujacych przy wejsciu do obozu, jednoczesnie odrzucajac bron na ziemie.

- Widzicie? Nie zamierzamy walczyc.

- Zawolaj Deana - rzucil ktos ze zgromadzonych do stojacego obok kolegi i tamten popedzil, jakby sie palilo. W miedzyczasie zarowno Sam jak i kobieta odlozyli swoje uzbrojenie na podloze, ale dosyc blisko siebie.

Czekajac na przybycie szefa obozu jedyne, co mogli zrobic, bylo mierzenie sie wzrokiem.

- Hej, brzydalu, dlaczego tak sie na mnie gapisz? - rzucil nagle Dean z przeszlosci w strone jednego z wyraznie obserwujacych go facetow.

- Bo cie nie lubie! - odparowal tamten. Dean wybral o tyle dobrze, ze rozmowca nie byl w najlepszym humorze i ciagle sie krzywil - wczorajsze mleko stanowczo mu nie sluzylo.

- To ciekawe, bo ja ciebie tez nie lubie, grubasie! - Winchester nie stracil rezonu.

- Sluchaj, gnojku, zanim przybedzie szef, moge ci troche porachowac kosci! - wkurzyl sie ten nazwany grubasem i ruszyl do przodu w strone Deana.

Na jego znak jego kumple zrobili to samo i juz za moment cztery osoby otaczaly trojke sprzymierzencow.

- Za moment nasz szef nie bedzie mial po co przychodzic - zasmial sie inny, dla odmiany bardzo chudy.

- Alez nie, tak przeciez nam nie wolno, ale mozemy ich w koncu czegos nauczyc - sprostowal Gruby i z calej sily walnal Winchestera prosto w zoladek.

W tej samej chwili Sam i kobieta, ktora zrozumiala, o co chodzi, jednoczesnie chwycili z podloza bronie i uzywali ich do walki wrecz - na strzelanie bylo zdecydowanie zbyt blisko. Dzialali na tyle szybko i skutecznie, ze udalo im sie zaskoczyc wrogow i wyeliminowac ich na krotka chwile. Tamci jednak podniesli sie na tyle szybko, ze znow staneli na drodze do wolnosci.

- Jasna cholera - wrzasnal Dean, po raz kolejny uderzony w zoladek. - W jaja rozumiem, ale tam?

W pewnym momencie Sam uzyskal przewage na kilka sekund i mial przed soba tylko brame - wystarczylo ja przekroczyc i pobiec tak szybko, jak to tylko mozliwe. Obejrzal sie na brata - przeciez nie moze go tak zostawic!

Faktycznie, sytuacja Deana nie byla zbyt latwa - siedzial na nim okrakiem ten gruby i okladal go raz po raz po twarzy, majac na obliczu jakas dziwna satysfakcje. Ich sprzymierzeniec, tajemnicza kobieta z obozu, radzila sobie nieco lepiej, ale tez nie byla w idealnym stanie.

- Biegnij! - rozlegl sie nagle okrzyk starszego z Winchesterow, ktory nagle pojal, co zamierza drugi.

Kilka odczuc odbilo sie na twarzy Sama, ale kiedy ujrzal determinacje we wzroku brata, wiedzial, co ma robic. W tym samym ulamku sekundy kobieta kopnela w klejnoty swojego napastnika i znalazla sie obok syna Johna.

- Nie wahaj sie, tylko rob to, co mowi! - szepnela mu pospiesznie i juz znalazla sie za brama.

Oczywistym bylo, ze zaraz rozlegna sie strzaly, ale nieco sie spoznily za sprawa Sama, ktory na do widzenia walnal kilku stojacych w poblizu nieprzyjaciol i dal ogromnego susa poza wejscie.

Dyszeli ciezko, probujac uniknac pociskow, ale na prozno - jeden z nich rozoral kurtke Sama, a przy okazji jego ramie. Lowca syknal z bolu, ale sie nie zatrzymal.

- W porzadku? - uslyszal pytanie.

- Tak, jestem OK - odparl, wciaz majac w glowie obraz lezacego brata. Czy aby na pewno go nie zawiodl?

- Skoncz z mysleniem na ten temat! - krzyknela, skrecajac nagle w druga strone, choc i tak kula minela ja o milimetry.

Byli szybcy na tyle, ze niedlugo zgubili pogon i mogli opasc na ziemie pod jakims zapomnianym drzewem.

- Udalo sie - wydyszal Sam.

- Mam nadzieje - mruknela ona. - Dobra, teraz pokaz to ramie.

- Musimy isc...Znalezc Casa i pomoc Deanowi...

- Martwi niczego nie zrobimy. Dalej, pokaz.

Rana byla dosyc powazna, ale nie na tyle, by zagrazala zyciu, choc uplyw krwi byl spory. Sam zacisnal zeby i zostal opatrzony w miare skutecznie, tak, jak to bylo teraz mozliwe.

- Mozesz isc? - spytala go z jakas troske w glosie. Chyba nie lubila tylko Deana.

- Dam sobie rade - odparl, mile zaskoczony wydzwiekiem jej slow.

- Dobra, to ruszamy - stwierdzila, zapatrzona gdzies przed siebie.

Jak tylko skonczyla mowic, Sam wstal i spojrzal na nia.

- Dziekuje - powiedzial miekko.

- Nie ma za co - odrzekla twardziej, niz miala zamiar. - Jesli naprawde chcesz mi podziekowac, znajdz Castiela.

- Masz jakis pomysl, gdzie go szukac? - spytal, idac tuz obok niej i rozgladajac sie przez caly czas. Wiedzial juz, ze za kazdym rogiem moga kryc sie przeciwnicy.

- W tym rzecz, ze nie. Chuck nie zdazyl mi powiedziec, o ktore rozstaje mu chodzi. Musi byc gdzies blisko, to normalne, ale jak blisko?

- Znajdziemy go - powiedzial nagle Sam. - Jestem pewien, ze wszystko sie uda.

- Obys mial racje, panie Winchester. Obys mial racje.

**D**ean nie byl pewien, gdzie sie znajduje, wiedzial tylko, ze bylo ciemno i zimno. O ile zdazyl sie zorientowac, bylo to cos w rodzaju piwnicy, co bylo o tyle ciekawe, ze nie zauwazyl, by ktorys z budynkow cos takiego posiadal.

Sprobowal przesunac sie delikatnie w prawo, bo chlod sciany powodowal u niego dreszcze, ale zaowocowalo to tylko kolejnym szarpnieciem zranionego ramienia. Gdyby tylko bolalo go to przy scianie, chlod mialby jakis sens, a tak musial podwojnie cierpiec. I na nieszczescie mial wrazenie, ze reka jest nie tylko obolala, ale i zlamana w kilku miejscach. Chlopcy bedacy na uslugach jego przyszlej wersji nie bawili sie w lagodnosc, a po prostu kopali i bili tak dlugo, az przyszedl ich szef. A ten wcale nie byl lepszy. Sprzedal mu kopniaka, a potem kazal wrzucic do tej nory i zamknac bez swiatla na nie wiadomo, jak dlugo.

Winchester uparcie wciaz probowal zmienic pozycje i w koncu mu sie udalo, ale nie w takim stopniu, jakby chcial. Byl zwiazany i przewrocil sie na zimna podloge raniac sie po raz kolejny. Zawyl z bolu do tego stopnia, ze uslyszeli go chyba w calym Campie.

Nie, mylil sie. Nie wywolal nikogo, nikt nie zjawil sie w drzwiach, by sprawdzic, co sie dzieje. Jedynie gdzies w kacie dalo sie slyszec jakis odglos, jakby jek, szloch i szuranie jednoczesnie.

- Kto tam jest? - szepnal Dean, nagle zdjety obawa, ze trzymaja tu jakies nadnaturalne stworzenie i zamkneli go wraz z nim, aby posluzyl jako pokarm.

Podczolgal sie blizej i wtedy ujrzal...I nawet uslyszal.

- Zyjesz? - zapytal z lekiem w glosie.

Nie uzyskal odpowiedzi, tylko kolejny okrzyk bolu, ale sciszony przez knebel na twarzy wspolwieznia.

-Moj Boze, Chuck, co oni ci zrobili...

**J**ohn Winchester nie mial pojecia, co sie dzieje z jego dziecmi, ale wlasnie wkraczal do miasta, ktore jakims cudem ciagnelo go do siebie na tyle, ze dotarl tu na kleczkach, na obdartych kolanach i wstal dopiero przed pierwszym z domow. Nie mogl przeciez pojawic sie tutaj ot tak i zadac pomocy w odnalezieniu synow. Bo o ile mial pewne wskazowki, to na tym wszystko sie konczylo. Idz naprzod - dobrze, ale gdzie, czy tak po prostu przed siebie, czy zas skrecac w miejsce wygladajace na zamieszkale i tam dalej pytac o droge? Mial przeczucie, ze nie bedzie latwo i nie pomylil sie. Kiedy wszedl do srodka pewnego malutkiego sklepiku na samym poczatku miasta, czul sie nie tyle glupio, co zle, jak jakis rabus. I tak pewnie wygladal, bo wlasciciel juz mierzyl do niego ze strzelby. A on sam probujac cos wytlumaczyc, wydal z siebie jedynie cos w rodzaju zabiego skrzeku z zaschnietego od tak dawna gardla.

- Wynos sie, demonie! - nawrzeszczal ma na niego staruszek i pociagnal za spust.

**S**am Winchester szedl za kobieta i zastanawial sie, jak zapytac o jej imie. W koncu nie moze przeciez wciaz wolac ja per "Ty", tym bardziej, ze w calej tej sytuacji nie darzyl jej zbytnio zaufaniem. Owszem, pomogla mu i wydawaloby sie, ze troszczy sie o Castiela z przyszlosci, ale kto wie, o co jej tak naprawde chodzilo.

W pewnej chwili przystanal na kilka sekund, probujac zlapac oddech - ramie dokuczalo coraz bardziej. Ona tez sie zatrzymala i obejrzala, widzac, ze stoi w miejscu.

- Wszystko w porzadku? - spytala?

- Tak, tak, chodzmy dalej - odparl, krzywiac sie z bolu. Wciaz mial wyrzuty sumienia i obraz Deana przed oczami. Czy nie zostawil go na pewna smierc? Czy czasem ta nieznajoma nie robi tego specjalnie, nie ma za zadanie odlaczyc go od Deana?

Spojrzal na jej plecy, przepelniony dziwnym uczuciem podejrzliwosci i czegos jeszcze. Jego teczowki zaplonely. Na zolto.


	22. The Everything To wszystko

**Episode 22 - "The everything" - "To wszystko"**

**C**astiel, ten terazniejszy...a moze juz przeszly, patrzac na to, co dzieje sie z nim i z jego dusza? - wciaz lezal na cmentarzu i umieral...Nie byla to jednakze smierc fizyczna, a psychiczna, jakby wycofanie, jak cos, co nastepuje krok po kroku, ale nieublaganie i nie ma juz odwrotu. Nie mial najmniejszego pojecia, kim jest, ani jak tu sie znalazl. Plan Balthazara dzialal w stu procentach. Dusza aniola zostanie wymazana z istnienia, nie dosiegnie jej Burzyciel Snow...Ani Winchesterowie. Byl tylko jedna z ofiar tej wojny...

- Ja...przepraszam...- jeknal zaskoczony Future Castiel. - Nie chcialem pani przestraszyc.

Cos w jego umysle wolalo, krzyczalo, domagalo sie uwagi, ale na prozno, mozg pozostal zamkniety na wszelakie doznania inne, niz te, jakie mial przed oczami. Przeciez to jego rodzina, jego corka, jego...zona. Dlaczego wiec go wyrzuca?

- Wynos sie stad natychmiast! - wrzasnela po raz kolejny matka. - Mam zadzwonic na policje, czy sam wyjdziesz?

Wstal z lozka i postapil kilka krokow w strone kobiety.

- Nie boj sie. Ja...wyczuwam twoj strach. Nie chce, zebys sie mnie bala.

Glos zabrzmial tak smutno, ze zawahala sie na moment. Wykorzystal to i podniosl reke, po czym delikatnie pogladzil kobiete po twarzy.

- Ja cie znam. Masz na imie Camille...i wzielismy slub dwadziescia lat temu, prawda?

Corka obserwowala wszystko z boku, bez slowa, jakby ta cala sprawa wcale nie dotyczyla ani jej, ani jej rodziny.

- Tak, ale jak ty mozesz byc nim, skoro ja...zidentyfikowalam cialo...- jeknela glucho jej matka. Zgadzal sie nawet dotyk - jego skora palila na twarzy, ale zdecydowanie byla skora, dlonia jej zmarlego meza.

- Wrocilem - odparl po prostu i pocalowal ja.

**C**rowley uniosl sie na lozku na tyle, ze przyciagnal tym zainteresowanie Bobby'ego; lowca obrocil sie w jego strone i sluchal:

- Bylbys glupi, gdybys nie przyjal takiej oferty - skarcil go demon. - W zamian za to, ze uwolnisz mnie z tej idiotycznej pulapki - choc nie zaprzecze, ze dosyc miekkiej - zwroce ci dusze, a potem pomoge odzyskac chlopakow i ich przyjaciela, o ile wciaz jeszcze blakaja sie po tym swiecie. To jak, umowa stoi?

- Nie zamieram zawierac umow z demonami! - warknal Singer.

- Och, doprawdy? A co niby zrobiles wczesniej? Zobacz, oferuje ci cos atrakcyjnego - uratujesz swiat, siebie i nie wiadomo, co jeszcze. Na wszelki wypadek pokaze ci, co mozesz zyskac.

To nawet nie bolalo. Ot, pojawily sie napisy na ciele lowcy, po czym zaczely szybko znikac, jeden po drugim, jakby demonowi naprawde sie spieszylo.

- Dobra, to zrobione - zatarl rece wyraznie zadowolony z siebie Crowley. - Teraz, skoro juz zwrocilem ci dusze praktycznie za nic, badz tak laskaw i wypusc mnie. Dostaniesz kilka wskazowek, jak dotrzec do naszego celu.

- Mam rozumiec, ze jak tylko wymaze moje bazgroly, wstaniesz i dasz mi dobre rady wujka Crowley'a, tak?

- Dokladnie.

Byc moze byl to jeden z najwiekszych bledow Singera, ale za moment siedzial juz na krzesle przy biurku, a demon stal tuz przy nim i poslinionym palcem kartkowal jedna ze starych ksiazek ze zbiorow lowcy.

- Czyli wszystko sie potwierdza - wskazal nagle na jakis rysunek gdzies w srodku egzemplarza. - Popatrz na to.

Singer przechylil sie nieco i ujrzal malowidlo przedstawiajace cos na ksztalt diabla skrzyzowanego z aniolem.

- Widzisz? To symbol upadlej duszy - wytlumaczyl mu Crowley tonem profesora. - Wedlug tego i mojej wiedzy wystarczy tylko maly pucharek, aby Castiel znow byl tym, kim od zawsze byc powinien - malym robocikiem w rekach Boga.

- Maly pucharek czego? - Bobby zmarszczyl brwi.

- Och, drobiazg. Troche krwi demona - moze byc moja, chociaz nie polecam z pewnych wzgledow, na dodatek pare kropel z zyl Diabla i wszystko gotowe.

- Z zyl Diabla? - parsknal Singer. - Czyli niby kogo?

- Nie wiedzialem, ze jestes az tak tepy - zdziwil sie niemile zaskoczony Crowley. - Jak to kogo? Starego kumpla. Lucyfera. Cas to wszystko wypije i gotowe.

- Wypije? Tak po prostu? - zdumial sie Bobby, pewien, ze demon najwyrazniej oszalal. - I jak niby go do tego zmusisz?

- Zobaczysz! - usmiechnal sie rozmowca, nagle przerywajac w pol slowa. - O cholera...

- Co sie dzieje? Jakis problem z twoim debilnym planem? - spytal ironicznie Bobby.

- Ja czuje sie...jakos dziwnie... - wyrzezil demon, po czym rozkaszlal sie tak straszliwie, ze z jego ust wypadla krwawa slina i calym strumieniem poleciala na niczego nie spodziewajacego sie lowce. Czesc wpadla Bobby'emu do oka, natychmiast wplywajac do srodka organizmu, jakby po prostu przeniknela przez galke oczna.

W oddali rozlegl sie - nieslyszany przez nikogo poza nim samym - smiech Burzyciela Snow.

**D**ean Winchester w roku 2014 latwego zycia nie mial. Nie dosyc, ze zmagal sie z cala ta Apokalipsa i tym, co po niej zostalo, z cala banda nieudacznikow i osob nie majacych w ogole pojecia o uzyciu broni - czesc z nich musial dopiero uczyc - to jeszcze na glowe zwalili mu sie ci przybysze z 2009 roku i probowali zaprzepascic jedyna szanse na odwrocenie tego wszystkiego. Jeden z nich znow znajdowal sie w jego rekach, tak samo ten idiotyczny prorok, ale juz Sam i Roxanne raczyli znokautowac jego straznikow i uciec poza oboz.

Mial tylko nadzieje, ze dorwie ich cos poza granicami schronienia, jakie dawala Chitaqua i na tym to sie wszystko skonczy.

Zaraz, zaraz, a Gabriel? Pozostawal jeszcze ten aniolek, ktory sprowadzil tutaj paczke oslow. Co z nim zrobic?

Winchester siedzial przy tym samym stole, przy ktorym kiedys omawiali plan pozbycia sie Lucyfera - tak samo nieudolny, jak cala ta sprawa. Wtedy zgineli, a teraz jest nadzieja na to, by wszystko potoczylo sie nieco inaczej.

- Dzialaj, panie Castiel - szepnal Dean, czujac, jak coraz bardziej boli go glowa. - Dzialaj i oddaj ta swoja cholerna, zapijaczona dusze i ratuj moj swiat. Przynajmniej cos dla mnie zrobisz.

Nagle wstal, jakby prad przeszedl przez jego cialo. Jesli w jakis sposob moze pomoc swiatu przywrocic sie do stanu, w jakim byl jeszcze kilka lat temu, zrobi to.

Wyszedl na zewnatrz, mruzac oczy od swiatla - w domku bylo ciemno.

- Ty, ty i ty, do mnie! - krzyknal do znajdujacych sie w poblizu mezczyzn.

- Tak, szefie? - zameldowali sie za moment.

- Wyciagnijcie z celi szanownego pana Chucka i przyprowadzcie na plac. Ma byc zakneblowany i zwiazany tak, jak jest teraz, tylko pilnujcie, zeby wam nie uciekl. Aha i zabierzecie ze soba tez przy okazji Gabriela. W ten sam sposob.

- Ale szefie, jesli nie podamy mu leku, umrze, sam tak mowiles.

- Boze, co za debile - Winchester jeknal i przejechal dlonia po twarzy. - Wiem, ze umrze. Ale nie nastapi to przez brak leku. Zamierzam ich rozstrzelac, chlopcy.

Chuck nie mial nic do powiedzenia, kiedy wleczono go jak kielbase na placyk przed domem Deana. Najlepszego przyjaciela, a teraz kata. Nie mial pojecia, czego od niego chca, ale przeczuwal, ze to nie bedzie nic dobrego. Swiadczyly o tym nie tylko karabiny w rekach ludzi, ktorzy z nim szli i popychali co kroku, ale wzrok Deana, tego z przeszlosci, ktory zostal w celi i zmartwionym wzrokiem pozegnal bylego proroka. Jakby wiedzial, ze nigdy wiecej sie nie spotkaja.

Kiedy dotarli do miejsca przeznaczenia, Gabriel juz tam byl. Slanial sie na nogach, ledwo stojac, ale inni uzbrojeni mezczyzni nie pozwolili mu upasc. Rzucil tylko szybkie spojrzenie na Chucka, jakby chcac go przeprosic za to, ze sprowadzil na niego takie nieszczescie i potem odwrocil glowe.

Winchester podszedl lekkim krokiem, bol glowy dawno mu ustapil. Zalozyl rece na plecy, przeszedl sie tuz przed twarzami wiezniow i powiedzial:

- Jak milo zobaczyc was ponownie, chlopcy. Tacy kochani, tacy mili, przybyli tutaj, by zniszczyc to, co jest marzeniem mojego zycia - cofniecie tej calej Apokalipsy. Naprawde bardzo zaluje, ze tak sie to potoczylo.

- Wiesz co, Dean? - odezwal sie nagle Gabriel, glosem tak slabym, ze ledwo go bylo slychac.

- Tak, aniolku? - zadrwil Winchester, zblizajac sie do dawnego przyjaciela.

- Pieprz sie.

Kilka chwil potem wciaz zwijajacy sie z bolu Dean, przybysz z roku 2009, zaplakal gorzko. Oto bowiem do jego uszu dotarl odglos strzalow. Wiedzial, co to oznacza. Chuck zapewne krwawi teraz, konajac na ziemii, albo umarl juz w pyle drogi...A o ile syn Johna dobrze osadzil swoje wcielenie z czasow po Apokalipsie, Gabriel rowniez podzielil ten sam los...

**S**am nie mial pojecia, co sie dzieje z jego oczami, czul sie zupelnie normalnie i tylko ramie dosyc mocno o sobie przypominalo. Szedl jednak dalej, wciaz rozmyslajac, co tak naprawde chce od nich wszystkich kobieta idaca przed nim. Moze powinien zawrocic i zmusic ja, by pomogla uratowac Deana? Ale czy to mialo jakikolwiek sens, kiedy i tak mieli wszyscy zginac przez tego...Burzyciela Snow, czy jak mu tam bylo? O ile jesli oczywiscie to nie jest jakis wybieg, zeby...

- Stoj! - rozmyslania przerwal mu glos bohaterki jego rozwazan, nie dopuszczajac do glebszego przemyslenia, dlaczego nie spotkali tu jeszcze zadnych zombie, lub innych tego typu stworzen.

Zatrzymal sie w jednej sekundzie, by dostrzec to samo, co ona - na spalonej trawie wyraznie odbijala sie struga krwi.

- Boze, nie...- szepnela, pelna najgorszych przeczuc.

- Chodzmy za tym sladem - zaproponowal Sam, porzucajac na moment swoje troski. - Moze to nie to, o czym myslisz.

- Obawiam sie, ze tak...- odparla, majac na twarzy wypisany niepokoj.

Za pare minut dotarli na cos na ksztalt rozstaju, mogacego uchodzic za skrzyzowanie drog dla jakiegos bardzo zdesperowanego demona, ktory mial nadzieje na zawarcie korzystnej umowy z rownie podobnym mu zdesperowanym czlowiekiem.

I w tej chwili nie mogli miec juz zadnych watpliwosci. Na samym srodku, jakby kpiaco porzucone w pyle drogi, objete ramionami sciezek prowadzacych we wszystkie cztery strony, lezalo cialo. Zwiniete w jakis klebek, jakby wyrzucone z kubla na smieci.

Roxanne zamknela oczy, niezdolna sie poruszyc. A wiec jednak...Opanowala szloch i za moment kleczala juz przy tym, ktory byl jej przyjacielem. Ostroznie obrocila go na plecy w szalonej nadziei, ze cos jeszcze da sie zrobic. Jedyne, co uzyskala, to widok, ktory na zawsze wbil jej sie w pamiec. Koszula Future Castiela byla rozdarta z przodu, a z glebokiej, szerokiej rany na piersi saczyla sie krew. Oczy patrzyly w pustke.

Sam podszedl blizej, do glebi poruszony tym, co widzial i sam nie wiedzial, czym bardziej - smiercia Castiela, czy wyrazna rozpacza kobiety.

Nie plakala. Zamknela tylko powieki zmarlego i szepnela:

- Wybacz mi...

Lowca nie mial pewnosci, czy ona sobie tego zyczy, ale polozyl jej reke na ramieniu.

- Przykro mi...- powiedzial cicho.

- Przykro ci? - podniosla glowe, patrzac wprost na niego. - Ty nic nie rozumiesz. Wlasnie stracilismy wszystko. Doslownie wszystko.


	23. The wings Skrzydła

**SEASON 7**

**Episode 23 - "The wings" - "Skrzydla"**

**W**izgi. Tak chyba mozna nazwac to, co wlasnie mial w glowie. Jakby ten pocalunek spowodowal, ze cos w jego mozgu eksplodowalo na tysiace kawalkow i stalo sie nagle ogromnym bolem. Osunal sie na podloge tak szybko, ze Camille nie zdazyla zrozumiec, co sie stalo. Wciaz slyszal, wciaz byl przytomny, ale doslownie czul sie rozerwany na dwoje, jakby jedna jego czesc byla tutaj, a druga...wlasnie, gdzie, bo nie mial pojecia, co to ma znaczyc. Przeciez nie znal ani tego dziwacznego rozstaju drog, ani tej kobiety, ktora - w jego wyobrazni - pochylala sie nad czyms, co wygladalo jak jego wlasne cialo. Slyszal jej glos, czul bol w jej wypowiedzi, ba, nawet rozroznil slowa, ale co niby mialby komus wybaczac i to komus calkowicie obcemu?

I w pewnym momencie poczul, ze trawi go ogien. Otacza go ze wszystkich stron, jakby znajdowal sie w samym centrum pozaru i nie mogl znalezc drogi do wyjscia, a potem po prostu upadl na podloge i teraz konal w czerwonym zywiole.

Jeden jek rozdarl mu gardlo, jeden, jedyny wydostal sie z ust cierpiacego:

- Ogien...Parze sie, to pali, tak mocno pali...

Chuck Shurley zapewne rozpoznalby dokladnie te slowa.

**S**tali tam razem, Sam i ona, Roxanne, patrzac na cialo lezace na kopcu, jaki ulozyli razem, lowca i kobieta. W ich oczach nie bylo lez, obecny byl tylko gleboki smutek - Winchester nie zdazyl sie przywiazac do tej wersji aniola, w ogole jej poznac, a ona nie miala juz czym plakac. Zreszta obiecala sobie byc twarda, nie pokazac tego, co czuje. Co obchodzilo tego nieznajomego przybysza z przeszlosci, kim ona jest i czemu ma teraz w sercu gleboka rane?

Sam podszedl do niej i zapytal cicho:

- Chcesz, zebym ja to zrobil?

- Nie - pokrecila glowa. - To moje zadanie i moja powinnosc.

Podeszla do kopca i pochylila sie, by przylozyc plonaca zagiew do drewna i spalic ziemska powloke jej najlepszego przyjaciela.

**D**ean Winchester idiota nie byl. Owszem, mial wielka ochote zabic tych dwoch stojacych przed nim, ale nie mogl sobie na pozwolic. Jeden z nich miewal bardzo przydatne wizje, a drugi wiedzial cos, co moglo sie lowcy przydac. Dlatego strzaly, jakie uslyszala jego przeszla wersja, byly tylko strzalami w powietrze...przynajmniej na razie.

- Ty - zwrocil sie do Gabriela - wyjasnij mi, co kombinowaliscie.

- Mowilem ci juz - archaniol odparl cicho, ale nieco pewniej, jakby fakt, ze Winchester go nie zabil, dodal mu wiary w przyszlosc...i w przyjaciela. - Musimy go znalezc, zanim...

- Tak, tak, wiem! - przerwal mu Dean. - Ale w jaki sposob? Co zamierzacie zrobic, by go odszukac?

- Sadzilismy, ze bedzie tutaj, w obozie.

- Ach, tak? A nie przewidzieliscie, ze mozecie sie spoznic? Nie mieliscie planu awaryjnego? Gabriel, nie wierze ci i dobrze o tym wiesz.

- Mielismy - przyznal tamten. - Ale zawiodl.

- Tak po prostu zawiodl? - Winchester mial straszna ochote uderzyc go w twarz. Zblizyl swoje oblicze do twarzy Gabriela i szepnal cicho: - Gadaj mi tu zaraz, co mieliscie zamiar zrobic.

- Och, nic takiego, tylko grzecznie cie poprosic o to, bys nam pomogl - Gabriel usmiechnal sie lekko.

- Poprosic mnie? Przeciez mogles sie domyslic, ze odmowie? - Lowca zszokowal sie na tyle, ze odsunal sie od archaniola.

- Jak najbardziej - usmiech nadal nie schodzil z ust Gabriela. - Ale ty zapominasz, ze jestem Tricksterem, prawda?

Czul to. Czul, jak nabrzmiewa mu skora, jak go pali, jak prosi, by ukazac to, co mial od zawsze, co moglo pomoc...Co musialo pomoc. Nie klamal, nie tym razem. Naprawde byl Tricksterem, w sercu i w duszy. A to sie czasem przydawalo...

W jednej sekundzie, w krotkim mgnieniu oka z jego plecow wystrzelily skrzydla, czarne jak noc, ciemne, ale jakby polyskliwe przed moment, jak nadzieja. Piora mierzyly w niebo, wysokie, mocne, potezne, przeslaniajac swiatlo sloneczne, zamykajac droge do gory, jakby istnialy tylko one i nic wiecej. Gdzies w oddali, na ziemi, zadygotal kurz, jakby przerazony tym, co sie wlasnie stalo. Winchester oniemial, tak samo ci, co trzymali Gabriela...nie, blad, teraz nikt go nie trzymal. Odsuneli sie tak szybko, jak to tylko bylo mozliwe. Nic i nikt nie krepowalo teraz ruchow archaniola.

- Mowiles, ze nie masz tu mocy...- wystekal Dean.

- Mowilem - odparl Gabriel. - Ale ty wciaz sie nie nauczyles, ze ja nigdy nie mowie prawdy. A przynajmniej nie tobie.

Zacisnal piesci, powoli, spokojnie, jakby nie stal przed nim przed chwila pluton egzekucyjny. Wraz z jego dlonia zacisnely sie niewidzialne, ale tak samo bolesne, jakby byly prawdziwe, peta na szyi Winchestera.

- A teraz, skarbie, powiesz mi, gdzie sa tutaj najblizsze rozstaja drog.

- Nie ma...mowy - wycharczal Dean. - A jako aniol...powinienes wiedziec.

- Oh, nie mam w glowie calej mapy - zadrwil poslaniec Bozy. - Ani czasu na tracenie go na ciebie. Jedyne, co mnie teraz ucieszy, to zmiazdzenie ci gardla, wiec mow zaraz, ktoredy mam sie udac.

Chuck stal obok, drzac na calym ciele, majac ochote schowac sie w mysiej dziurze i to takiej malenkiej myszki. Jeszcze nigdy nie widzial archaniola z bliska, a juz na pewno nie z rozlozonymi skrzydlami. Byl tak przerazony, ze sie pocil...i ze zdumieniem zauwazyl, ze Gabriel poci sie takze.

Juz otworzyl usta, chcac o tym wspomniec - jako jedyny poza Deanem mogl sie poruszac, reszta zastygla tam, gdzie stala, moc archaniola zatrzymala ich w biegu czasu - ale cos zamknelo mu gardlo wewnatrz i kazalo milczec. Nim to sie stalo, Shurley zauwazyl jeden, malutki ruch palcem Trickstera, stad wiedzial, czyja to sprawka. Stal wiec tam i tylko patrzyl, obserwowal, niezdolny do najmniejszego ruchu.

- Na polnoc...ty dupku - wydusil z siebie Dean.

- Alez dziekuje ci bardzo - odparl Gabriel z tym swoim usmiechem na ustach. - A dokladniej?

Winchester podal polozenie i za kilka sekund zwijal sie juz na ziemi, probujac odzyskac oddech. Archaniol stal nad nim z wciaz rozlozonymi skrzydlami, piekny i grozny jak rzezba z krainy snow.

- A teraz zapamietaj sobie...Dusza Castiela i on sam sa chronieni, jasne?

- Tak bardzo ci zalezy...na tym kretynie? - charknal lowca.

- Wiesz, w zasadzie, to bardziej na uratowaniu Ziemii, czego ty oczywiscie nie pojmiesz, dupku. - Glos archaniola az ociekal ironia, kiedy nazwal syna Johna w ten sam sposob, jak on przed chwila jego. - Ale w sumie moge powiedziec, ze to moj przyjaciel. Wiec badz laskaw przestac nazywac go kretynem, albo...hm...

Chuck Shurley kilkanascie minut pozniej nie wiedzial, czy ma sie smiac, czy plakac. Byl nieco troche jeszcze byc moze roztrzesiony, ale to, co stalo sie z Winchesterem, przyprawilo go o usmiech na twarzy.

- Jak mogles mu to zrobic? - spytal, wciaz nie czujac sie dobrze, ale juz zdecydowanie lepiej. Siedzial na trawie i obserwowal stojacego kawalek dalej Gabriela. Archaniol wciaz mial rozlozone skrzydla, patrzyl gdzies przed siebie, jakby rozwazal kolejne posuniecia.

- Nie mow, ze ci go zal - odrzekl przyciszonym glosem rozmowca.

- Nie, nie zal - odparl prorok. - Ale sprawic, by zaczal sie drapac po swoich...skarbach i nie mogl przestac? Co on tam na nich widzial?

- Robaki - odparl spokojnie Gabriel. - Male, tluste robaczki. Tak samo widzieli ci wszyscy, ktorzy probowali nas powstrzymac.

- Drapali sie, jakby nigdy nie mieli przestac. - Chuck byl wciaz rozbawiony. Rany nie bolaly, archaniol uleczyl to, co bylo najgorsze, z zagadkowa mina stwierdzajac, ze nie moze pomoc mu calkowicie, ale nie wyjasnil, dlaczego. - To co teraz robimy?

- Jak to co? Wiesz przeciez, kogo mamy odnalezc. - Aniol wciaz stal tylem do Chucka.

- To czemu od razu tam nie pojdziemy? Czy tez nie polecimy?

- Musze nieco...odpoczac.

Odpoczac? Odpowiedz byla conajmniej zagadkowa, najpierw tak sie im wszystkim spieszylo, a teraz maja siedziec tu i czekac na nie wiadomo, co? A poza tym od kiedy to anioly sie mecza?

Juz mial zadac to pytanie, przy okazji wspomniec to, co nie zdazyl podczas rozprawy z Winchesterem, zapytac, dlaczego Gabriel pocil sie jak czlowiek i to dosc obficie, ale los znowu nie dal mu tej szansy. Archaniol spojrzal nagle przenikliwie na cos przed soba, prorok dojrzal to chwile pozniej i wszystkie wlosy stanely mu deba. Oto zblizal sie do nich ktos, czyje skrzydla przeslonily niebo jeszcze bardziej, niz te Gabrielowe, a mrok jaki zapadl na moment, niosl ze soba groze...i smierc.

- Hello, Lucyfer - powiedzial cicho stojacy na ziemi aniol.

- Witaj, Gabriel - odparl mu ten, ktory posiadl cialo Sama po to, by juz go nigdy wiecej nie opuscic.


	24. The meeting Spotkanie

**Episode 24 - "The meeting" - "Spotkanie"**

**T**o, co cielesnie bylo Samem Winchesterem, a w duszy i w swiadomosci przesiakniete Lucyferem, osiadlo na ziemii i zlozylo skrzydla, patrzac wyczekujaco. Gabriel zrobil to samo ze swoimi i przez moment mierzyli sie wzrokiem.

- A wiec - rozpoczal w koncu przybysz - pojawiliscie sie tutaj z zamiarem...czego to dokladnie?

- Przeciez wiesz - odparl mu archaniol. - Staram sie zrobic wszystko, by nie dopuscic do przejecia swiata przez Burzyciela.

- Mysle, ze masz na mysli tylko swoj swiat - odparl mu spokojnie Lucyfer. - Dlaczego wiec mnie tu wezwales? Czyz to nie ja zabilem cie kilka lat temu?

- Owszem. Ale jesli zdasz sobie sprawe z tego, co nam grozi...a sadze, ze juz zdales, ze to, co zrobiles, nie bylo przypadkowe - byc moze pomozesz mi w mojej misji.

Lucyfer sie zasmial, a jego skrzydla zafalowaly w niedowierzaniu.

- Ja mialbym ci pomoc? Czyzbys calkowicie oszalal? Probowales mnie powstrzymac, a teraz...

- Wyjasnilem ci juz, co sie dzieje i gdzie - odparl mu Gabriel bardzo zmeczonym tonem. - A w zaasadzie uzupelnilem pewne fakty. Jedyna okazja na niedopuszczenie do wladzy tej istoty jest przekonanie Castiela o wartosci jego duszy i chronienie jej za wszelka cene tak, by nie mozna bylo jej przechwycic.

- Aniol z dusza...Jakze dziwnie to brzmi, chlopcze...I niby co, sadzisz, ze jesli spotkaja sie obaj, Castiel z twojej rzeczywistosci i ten z mojej, z roku 2014, to to cos pomoze?

- Owszem - odrzekl Gabriel. - Wiesz, jaki jest moj plan. Przeciez w koncu po to przywolales ponownie do zycia caly Camp Chitaqua. To wielka tajemnica, ktora dzielimy tylko ty i ja.

- I Smierc, ten, ktory wie wszystko - dorzucil Lucyfer. - Tak, probowalem pomoc, to fakt. Nie wydaje mi sie jednak, zeby ten facet nie ubezpieczyl sie i w inny sposob, nie mial drugiej drogi wyjscia - jemu tez nie jest na reke zwyciestwo Burzyciela. Cos mi sie wydaje, ze ty dzialasz tutaj, a Jezdziec byc moze...tylko byc moze...wspolpracuje z kims innym.

- A niby jaki mialby byc inny sposob na zapobiezenie tragedii? - zdziwil sie Gabriel. - Przynajmniej ja go nie znam. Wrocmy jednak do naszej rozmowy - ty zapewne wiesz, gdzie sa rozstaje, o ktorych mowil Dean Winchester.

- Pewnie, ze wiem - rozesmial sie Lucyfer. - Ja wiem wszystko, w koncu to ja stworzylem od nowa ten krajobraz, ale pamietaj, ze nie mam zamiaru stracic calej zabawy. Wyobraz sobie, ze dowiedzialem sie o czyms i musialem zareagowac. Nie wydaje mi sie, by twoj plan sie powiodl.

- O czym? - archaniol poczul niepokoj sciskajacy mu serce.

- Biedaku, bez twoich mocy wiele nie zdzialasz - uzalil sie nad nim Lucyfer. - Owszem, moze masz ich tu kilka, ale korzystanie z nich w tym swiecie wyczerpuje cie na tyle, ze co sekunde jestes coraz blizszy smierci. A wszystko przez uklady ze mna...i z Jezdzcem. Z tego samego powodu kazales zgodzic sie Winchesterom na smierc - tak naprawde oni sa martwi i jesli twoja misja sie nie powiedzie, tacy pozostana i nigdy nie wroca do roku 2009. Biedna Lisa, nie ma pojecia, co poczac teraz z trupami Deana i Sama, siedzi i rozpacza...Wracajac do twojego pytania - cos mi mowi, ze nie zdazysz doczekac czasow, kiedy odnajdzie sie ten...jak go nazywasz? Future Castiel. Z dwoch powodow - raz, ze w kazdej chwili mozesz umrzec i tym razem juz na stale, dwa, jego tutaj po prostu nie ma.

- Jak to nie ma? - na ciele Gabriela pojawily sie koleje mrowki strachu.

- Och, wyobraz sobie, ze ten idiota probowal zawrzec umowe z demonem i cofnac sie do roku 2009, a potem zabic swoja wczesniejsza wersje, by Dean spokojnie mogl powiedziec "tak" Michaelowi. Wiesz, ze nigdy bym sie na to nie zgodzil, wiec musialem zadzialac. Obecnie Future Castiel jest... jakby ci to powiedziec...nieobecny. Mam wrazenie, ze wlasnie teraz jego cialo plonie w jakims pozegnalnym stosie.

- Dopusciles do tego, by demon go zabil? - krzyknal Gabriel, gotow w jednej chwili skoczyc na Lucyfera. Czyzby az tak sie spoznili, nie przewidzieli, co wykombinuje przyszlosciowy Castiel?

- Och, nie - zachnal sie Lucyfer. - Ja nic nie zrobilem. Ale moj demon byl na tyle sprytny, ze wyslal go do roku 2009, tak, jak tamten sobie zyczyl...tyle, ze nie fizycznie. Jego duch blaka sie tam gdzies, nie mogac niczego dotknac, ani zostac przez nikogo zobaczonym. To znaczy byc moze ktos potrafi, ale...

Gabriel zachlysnal sie powietrzem.

- Czys ty calkiem oszalal? W tej chwili jego dusza jest narazona na spotkanie z Burzycielem! Jesli tylko istota sie zorientuje...

- Dalbym glowe, ze juz sie nim zainteresowala...Jak znam tego rodzaju stworzenia, pewnie maci mu juz w glowie od dluzszego czasu. Niedlugo przypusci atak.

- Przeciez jesli...jesli dorwie jego dusze, to bedzie prawie tak samo, jakby dorwal dusze Castiela...W koncu obaj aniolowie sa ta sama osoba!

- Prawie, Gabe, prawie. Wyobraz sobie, ze dusza "twojego" Castiela rzeczywiscie moze dac pelna moc Burzycielowi Snow. Jednakze dusza Future Castiela nie da mu zbyt wiele, bo nie jest dusza upadlego aniola, tylko czlowieka, ktory kiedys byl aniolem, a to nie to samo. Owszem, moze ja wykorzystac, ale tylko do posilenia sie, czy do czesci mocy, do pewnych zdolnosci, ale z pewnoscia nie do calkowitego odrodzenia sie. To smutne, ale tak naprawde ten twoj smetny anielski ochlap jest potrzebny tylko tobie do twojego szalenczego planu. Jak dla mnie, powinienes przestac sie nim zajmowac i postarac sie, by Burzyciel nie dorwal prawdziwego Castiela. O tym tutaj powinienes zapomniec raz na zawsze.

**J**ohn Winchester w koncu mogl sie najesc i spokojnie porozmawiac ze sklepikarzem. Starszy mezczyzna z poczatku bardzo sie wystraszyl i wystrzelil w sciane tuz obok przybysza, ale potem, kiedy tamtem spokojnie mu wyjasnil, ze wlasnie mial wypadek samochodowy i malo co pamieta, dal sie przekonac. Oczywiscie probowal naklonic Johna na wizyte w szpitalu, ale Winchester wykrecil sie od tego w kilka minut - w koncu odkad pamietal, potrafil doskonale klamac w takich sytuacjach...

- Czyli mowi pan...- John urwal tylko po to, by wsadzic sobie kolejna lyzke pokarmu do ust. Siedzial na podlodze na zapleczu i wypytywal o to, co tak niepokoilo nowego znajomego - ...ze ostatnio coraz wiecej osob tutaj po prostu umiera na zawal?

- Dokladnie - odrzekl zasmucony staruszek. - Jak pare dni temu, pewna mloda kobieta zostala znaleziona martwa, z jakims dziwnym wyrazem na twarzy. Wygladalo to zupelnie, jak przezyla straszny szok, zanim umarla.

- Hm, a co powiedzieli lekarze? - Jedzenie bylo na tyle dobre, ze ojciec braci poczul sie o niebo lepiej, byl gotow do dalszej drogi. O ile oczywiscie nie przyjdzie mu tu przeprowadzic pewnego sledztwa...czy istnieje jakakolwiek szansa, ze jego synowie maja cos wspolnego z tym, co sie tutaj dzieje?

- Nic takiego...To samo, co zwykle, ze prawdopodobnie przestraszyla sie silnego bolu, albo czyms zbyt przejela...Ale wedlug mnie to cos wiecej, tylko nie wiem, co.

- A co pan podejrzewa? - w Johna wstapila dusza lowcy.

- Nie wiem - wzruszyl ramionami staruszek. - Moze...duchy? Na jej lustrze znaleziono dziwny napis, ale stwierdzono, ze ktos robi sobie zarty.

- Jaki napis? - Winchester wstal i wyprostowal sie gwaltownie, tak, ze teraz wyraznie gorowal nad sklepikarzem.

- Jak to brzmialo...A tak, juz wiem... "Modl sie. On sie przebudzil."

**B**obby byl wsciekly, kiedy musial wycierac to, co wypadlo z ust Crowley'a. Nie tylko nie dowiedzial sie, w jaki sposob demon ma zamiar zmusic Castiela do wypicia tajemniczego srodka, ale na dodatek wszystkie ksiazki lezace na stole zostaly zachlapane demonia krwia. Nie wspominajac oczywiscie o tym, jak bardzo Singera brzydzil fakt, ze cos znalazlo sie w jego oku - to wytarl jako pierwsze. Ale trudno miec pretensje do Crowley'a, ktory stal wlasnie oparty o sciane i patrzyl nieprzytomnym wzrokiem przed siebie...zegnajac sie ze strachem.

- Dlaczego rosna mi skrzydla...? - spytal tak zalosnie, ze Singer obrocil sie, zaskoczony, aale oczywiscie nic nie zauwazyl. - Mamusiu, ja nie chce do szkoly... - zakonczyl demon, po czym upadl na kolana, wciaz tak samo przerazony.


	25. The water Woda

**Episode 25 - "The water" - "Woda"**

**O**trzasnal sie z wody, jak ryba, ktora wlasnie stwierdzila, ze ma dosc kapieli. To dziwne porownanie przyszlo mu do glowy razem z bolem, jaki rozlal mu sie po ciele. Lezal wlasnie na lozku - na tym samym, na ktorym sypiala jego corka - i otworzyl oczy, starajac sie rozeznac, co sie stalo. Czul, ze jest przemoczony, ale nie wiedzial, dlaczego.

Na skraju lozka przysiadla zmartwiona corka, obok, w pewnym oddaleniu, stala, wciaz niepewna, jego Camille. Jego zona.

- Tato, jak sie czujesz? - spytala z troska dziewczyna.

- Ja...Nie wiem...Chyba wszystko jest w porzadku. Ale czemu jestem mokry?

- Wrzeszczales, ze sie palisz, wiec oblalismy cie woda - odparla Camille. - Dopiero to pomoglo. Rzucales sie po calym pomieszczeniu, ledwo udalo mi sie przetransportowac cie na lozko.

- Uhm, dzieki - mruknal Future Castiel. - Naprawde nie wiem, co mnie napadlo. Bardzo was przepraszam za to cale zamieszanie, chyba jestem...wciaz pijany.

W ostatniej chwili przypomnialy mu sie slowa corki, kiedy spotkali sie dzis po raz pierwszy. Moze faktycznie wyjasnienie jest az tak proste?

- Przestan sie tym przejmowac. Wszystko bedzie dobrze - odparla mu corka.

Matka dodala chwile pozniej, jakby po glebszym zastanowieniu:

- Wezwalismy juz lekarza, zaraz tu bedzie.

- Lekarza, po co? - zdziwil sie. - Czuje sie dobrze.

- Popatrz na twoje rece - westchnela Camille. - Nie mam pojecia, co z nimi robiles, ale nie chce sie to goic za nic, probowalam juz wszystkiego, kiedy byles nieprzytomny.

Spojrzal na nie, spojrzal na dlonie i zadrzal. Na skorze mial wyrazne rany po oparzeniach...Bable, pecherze, jakby...jakby naprawde plonal. Byl pewien, ze wczesniej tego nie mial.

**K**iedy ogien powoli obejmowal cialo, do glowy mlodszego z Winchesterow przyszla nagle bardzo dziwna mysl. Dlaczego najpierw znalezli krew, a potem dopiero zwloki? Przeciez umowy z demonami zawiera sie na skrzyzowaniu drog, co wiec sie tutaj naprawde stalo? Czy Future Cas wpierw zostal ranny, a potem dowlokl sie do drog i nie zdazyl zawrzec tej umowy? O tym swiadczylaby rana na piersi, ale kto to mogl zrobic, Croats? I dlaczego pozostawili tak niedbale porzucone zwloki, przeciez to nie bylo w ich stylu. A jesli uklad nie zostal zawarty, czy to znaczy, ze moga wracac do domu, czy raczej Burzyciel Snow moze polakomic sie i na dusze trupa?

Mial juz zamiar podzielic sie swoimi watpliwosciami z Roxanne, ale zauwazyl, ze jej twarz zrobila sie bielsza od kredy, a nogi przez moment odmowily jej posluszenstwa. Zalozyl wpierw, ze chodzi o strate, jaka poniosla, bo zrozumial juz, ze cos ja laczylo ze zmarlym, ale to nie bylo to. Rzucil okiem na cialo, ktore tonelo w morzu ognia i przez jeden krotki blysk sekundy zauwazyl to samo, co ona.

- Slad w ksztalcie trupa sepa...To niemozliwe... - wyszeptala.

- Ale co to oznacza? Od kiedy to demony rzezbia cos na cialach swoich ofiar?

- Ty nic nie rozumiesz! - prawie wrzasnela na niego, przerazona. - Nie mam pojecia, jak, ale odkad Camp stoi ponownie, wiele spraw jest tu inaczej, niz bylo wczesniej. Ja znam ten znak, wiem, co on oznacza, co prawda nigdy go jeszcze nie widzialam na kims, ale byl w ksiazce Deana Winchestera. To, co Cas ma na ciele, to dowod, ze demon go nie zabil, tylko odeslal gdzies jego energie. On zyje, Sam! Palimy zywego czlowieka!

**D**ziewczynka zafalowala. Nagle i niespodziewanie, ale mocno, jakby cos w jego mozgu na moment przestalo dzialac. Zamrugal kilkakrotnie, potem oczywiscie bylo wszystko w porzadku, jego corka wciaz stala tam, gdzie stala i byla normalnym dzieckiem, ale nieprzyjemne wrazenie pozostalo. Skarcil sam siebie za takie mysli, w koncu jak moze zle oceniac wlasne dziecko, z tego, co wiedzial, upiory...nie istnialy.

Upiory? A od kiedy to stateczny - chociaz ostatnio nieco poparzony i mokry - ojciec rodziny mysli o upiorach?

Wyciagnal obolale rece do corki i cicho poprosil:

- Hej, obejmij mnie, dobrze...? Czuje sie jakos...dziwnie po tym wszystkim. I przynies mi recznik, prosze, musze wysuszyc sobie wlosy.

Kiedy zostal na moment sam, przed jego oczami rozpostarl sie niesamowity widok - oto nie lezy juz na bezpiecznym lozku, a na czyms, co bardzo gniecie go w kazdy miesien jego ciala, doslownie pozwalajac czuc kazda kosc, kazdy element organizmu, a wszedzie wokol jedyne, co widzi, to ogien. Znow ten ogien, jakby zywiol przesladowal go na zawsze. Nim zdolal sie rozejrzec - bo tym razem nie czul plomieni na sobie, tylko je dostrzegal, jakby przenikaly przez niego - dobiegl go krzyk jakiejs kobiety, zupelnie, jakby wyrywano jej dusze.

"On zyje, Sam!" - poslyszal Future Castiel. Hm, czyzby chodzilo o niego? Ale przeciez to jasne, ze zyje...gdziekolwiek sie teraz znajduje. I nagle stalo sie cos jeszcze bardziej zdumiewajacego. Jego cielesna powloka - ta na marach, jak to okreslil - przestala plonac i mogl wreszcie zobaczyc ta osobe, ktora krzyczala. Teraz jednak milczala, stojac tam i po prostu patrzac, tak samo zszokowany byl mezczyzna obok niej, zapewne Sam. Future Castiel uslyszal jej kolejne slowa.

- Jak...jak to sie stalo? - wyjakala. - Stos sam sie zgasil...

Kropelki wody splynely cicho z drewna, ktore przed momentem jeszcze gorzalo ogniem, a wilgoc dalo sie wyraznie odczuc w powietrzu. Wyjatkowo mokre mial wlosy - co bylo o tyle zrozumiale, ze przed momentem prosil corke o recznik. Ale jak mogl znalezc sie...tutaj? I kim byli ci ludzie?

Kiedy zauwazyli, ze ma otwarte oczy, podbiegli do stosu, oboje nieco niepewni, byc moze bardziej, niz on sam. W spojrzeniu kobiety migotalo niedowierzanie.

- Ty...nie jestes martwy?

Probowal cos powiedziec, cos wyjasnic, o cos zapytac, bo najwyrazniej wiedzieli, o co chodzi, jakims cudem go znali, ale nie dal rady, wpatrywal sie tylko w twarz kobiety. W bardzo krotkim ulamku sekundy poczul, ze ja zna. Wiedzial nawet, jak ma na imie.

- Roxanne - szepnal.

- Tak, to ja - odparla drzacym glosem. - Ale...masz przeciez dziure w piersi...

Spojrzal na siebie. Istotnie, miala racje. Z ziejacym otworem w ciele wygladal nieco okropnie, ale skoro juz mogl mowic, nie mial zamiaru sie z nikim o to klocic. Sprobowal wstac, starajac sie ignorowac siegajacego odruchowo do broni Sama. Roxanne pokrecila glowa na znak, ze Winchester ma zaczekac. Syn Johna niechetnie spelnil jej prosbe.

Future Cas usiadl na stosie i spytal w miare spokojnie:

- Co sie stalo?

- Myslelismy, ze zawarles umowe z demonem i ze on cie zabil...- odrzekla wciaz roztrzesiona kobieta. - Znalezlismy...zwloki. Sam i ja...

- Demon? - Future Castiel zmarszczyl brwi. - Demony nie istnieja.

Tego bylo juz za wiele. Winchester scisnal bron zabrana z obozu i mial zamiar wycelowac prosto w to cos, co przybralo wyglad Castiela. Jednakze Roxanne szybko polozyla mu reke na ramieniu.

- Nie teraz, Sam. Prosze, nie teraz. Nie istnieja? - zwrocila sie z powrotem do bylego aniola. - A nasz Camp, nasz oboz? Jego tez...nie pamietasz?

- Nic a nic. - Castiel usmiechnal sie rozbrajajaco. - Przepraszam.

- Chodz - wyciagnela reke. - Wracajmy do domu, Dean powinien cie zobaczyc.

- Dean? Nie wiem, kim on jest i musisz mi wybaczyc, ale corka na mnie czeka.

Krew wciaz kapala mu z piersi.

- Oszalalas? - wtracil sie Sam. - Chcesz wrocic do obozu, tam, skad wlasnie ucieklismy? I na dodatek z tym...czyms?

- Uspokoj sie, Winchester. Mowilam, ze wiem, co robie - zastopowala go kobieta. - Stoi przed toba Castiel, prawdziwy, tylko nic nie pamieta. On do nas wroci, zobaczysz.

I w tym samym momencie zalalo ich jaskrawe swiatlo, tak silne, ze odwrocili oczy. Kiedy znow spojrzeli w kierunku stosu, zorientowali sie, ze nie oslepilo jedynie Future Castiela. Stal tam, wciaz usmiechniety, a z jego plecow zaczely wyrastac...skrzydla. Biale jak snieg, coraz wieksze i wieksze, jakby nigdy nie mialy przestac. Wystrzelily w niebo, otaczajac jego postac od tylu jak ochronny pancerz, z przodu wciaz blyszczala jasnosc, wydobywajaca sie najwyrazniej z rany...ktorej juz nie bylo. Cialo zasklepilo sie tak idealnie, ze nie pozostal zaden slad, zadna blizna. Przed nimi stal aniol, wysoki i potezny.

- Nie, Roxanne. Ja juz nie wroce, nigdy. Zostane ze swoja zona na wieki, ona mi jest pisana.

Nagle jego twarz wykrzywila sie w naglym bolu.

- A swiat zginie...- dokonczyl.


	26. Roxanne Roxanne

**Episode 26 - "Roxanne" - "Roxanne"**

**J**ohn Winchester nie mogl przepuscic jedynej okazji, by dowiedziec sie, co sie tu tak naprawde dzieje. Byl w koncu lowca, wiec wszystko, co dzialo sie w supernaturalnym swiecie, interesowalo go bardziej, niz zwyczajnych ludzi. Nie mogl oczywiscie tak po prostu przyjsc do kogos i powiedziec, kim jest, ale przynajmniej wysledzic pewne tropy potrafil bez problemu. Byl przeciez autorem przewodnika po wszystkich znanych mu stworzeniach. A i mogl wiele dodac na temat przebywania w Piekle i bycia martwym...

Na jego twarzy pojawil sie wyrozumialy usmiech, kiedy sluchal, jak siostra jednej z ofiar opowiada o dziecinstwie zmarlej. Wiedzial, ze nie nalezy przerywac, jeden szczegol moze okazac sie pomocny.

- Rozumiem doskonale - odparl. - Sam w dziecinstwie postepowalem dokladnie w ten sam sposob. Mialem swoje sekrety, ktore opisywalem w czyms na ksztalt dziennika. I co sie potem stalo? Pisala go nadal?

- Tak, tak - kobiecie zamglily sie oczy na samo wspomnienie. - Dosyc dlugo, ale potem przestala, bala sie, ze ktos odczyta jej marzenia. Tylko raz pozwolila mi go przeczytac, jeden, jedyny fragment. Bylo w nim cos o tym, jak bardzo chcialaby miec psa. I co interesujace, kiedy umierala, miala wlaczony magnetofon. Wie pan, ona uwielbiala spiewac. I...tego dnia, kiedy to sie stalo, wlasnie spiewala.

- Cos sie nagralo? - Winchester nie chcial naciskac, ale to wygladalo zbyt obiecujaco.

- Owszem...- kobieta otarla lzy. - To bylo takie dziwne...Przerwala na moment spiewanie i powiedziala "Chodz tutaj, piesku...". A potem krzyknela...Wydaje mi sie, ze cos ja przestraszylo, moze zobaczyla na podworzu psa...Ale nie rozumiem, dlaczego to mialoby ja zabic...

- Byc moze to byl przypadek - stwierdzil John. - Byc moze powodem jej smierci byl zawal serca nie zwiazany z pojawieniem sie zwierzecia. Czy odnaleziono potem tego psa? A moze bylo to stworzenie sasiadow?

- Co ciekawe, nikt nie ma tutaj psa. Nie mam pojecia, co ona widziala...Ale dlaczego pan pyta? Przeciez nie mysli pan chyba, ze to bylo zabojstwo, ona zmarla miesiac temu.

- Nie, nie, my tylko badamy pojawianie sie dzikich zwierzat w okolicy. Widzi pani, policja jest ostatnio potrzebna do wszystkiego, nawet do lapania psow - usmiechnal sie Winchester. - Czy moglbym zobaczyc ten pamietnik? Byc moze pisala cos na temat jakichs innych psow walesajacych sie po okolicy?

- Niestety, spalilam go - posmutniala kobieta. - Zeby uniknac wspomnien...To bylo zbyt bolesne, wie pan.

Lowca pozegnal sie chwile pozniej i wyszedl. Dziwne, to juz trzecia osoba, ktora umiera na zawal, ma w oczach przerazenie, ale tuz przed samym zgonem wydaje sie byc szczesliwa i mowi cos o jakims stworzeniu...ktos nawet wspominal o dawno nie widzianym bracie. Co to ma byc, wrozka spelniajaca ostatnie marzenia?

Wyjal telefon, nie zamierzajac zastanawiac sie, jak to mozliwe, ze wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy ma po prostu w kieszeni. Naladowal go dopiero podczas wizyty w sklepie, gdzie go nakarmiono. Jedyne, co mu dolegalo, to tylko ponowny glod i tesknota za synami. I ten strach, ze cos sie wydarzy, a on powinien ich ostrzec.

Nacisnal guzik kierujacy go od razu pod numer Deana, westchnal, nie wiedzac za dobrze, co mu powie i czekal na polaczenie.

**D**ean Winchester telefonu odebrac nie mogl. Jeden z nich, ten, ktory byl wlascicielem telefonu, lezal na golej ziemii w czyms na ksztalt celi i martwil sie o brata, a drugi, ten z roku 2014, organizowal wlasnie poscig. Byl juz wolny od czaru i skrzykiwal ludzi, by ci jak najszybciej znalezli uciekinierow. Nie moze pozwolic, by zmarnowano cos, co zaczelo sie nareszcie ukladac. Nie dbal o nic, o to, ze we obozie zaczyna brakowac pozywienia, ze pewne osoby zaczynaja chorowac, jego jedynym pragnieniem, jego obsesja stalo sie zatrzymanie Gabriela, Chucka, Sama i Roxanne. Jak tylko to mu sie uda, wszystko sie zmieni na lepsze, Castiel zawrze umowe - juz on tego dopilnuje! - i Camp nie bedzie istnial, a zamiast tego powstania nowa, lepsza przyszlosc.

On sie nie zastanawial, on dzialal, jakby byl pod wplywem jakiejs sily, ktora nakazala przec naprzod, a on jej sluchal. Nawet watpliwosci, dlaczego decyzja o zawarciu umowy nie przyszla tamtemu do glowy znacznie wczesniej, zniknely jak reka odjal. Skoro tak sie stalo, nalezy to wykorzystac i tego sie trzymac. Stali przed nim ludzie gotowi spelnic kazdy jego rozkaz - jak dobrze, ze ktos jeszcze w niego wierzyl. Przeciez zawsze marzyl, aby ktos sluchal tego, co mowi, aby nie watpiono w jego dobra wole - bo przeciez to, co postanowil, spowodowane bylo tylko faktem, ze dba o ludzi...tak, jak dawniej probowal dbac o Sama. W glebi duszy Dean od zawsze chcial byc po prostu doceniony, potrzebowal pewnosci, ze to, co robi, jest sluszne - a ci ludzie mu ja dawali. Dlatego tez nie mogl uwolnic przeszlej wersji, nie chcial go w ogole sluchac - bo Dean z 2009 roku przyniosl ze soba watpliwosci i pytania. Ta cala historia z Burzycielem Snow byla po prostu nieprawdopodobna. Burzyciel Snow, ha! Skoro on naprawde istnieje, jak powiedzial Gabriel - zanim tak bezczelnie stad odlecial - to dlaczego Dean nie widzi jeszcze przed oczami Sama i nic mu nie dolega? Poza bolami glowy, oczywiscie, ale to z pewnoscia z przepracowania...

**G**abriel nie bylby tak spokojny o los Lisy i Bena, gdyby wiedzial, co sie stalo. Slowa Lucyfera, ze kobieta siedzi i rozpacza, niezbyt utkwily w jego umysle, rzucil przeciez czar na caly budynek, by czas zatrzymal sie na kilka godzin i nikt nie niepokoil lezacych w nim cial braci, tak samo zatrzymanych w pol kroku Lisy i jej dziecka. Mylil sie jednakze i to mylil sie straszliwie. Owszem, wiedzial, ze korzystanie z mocy w otoczeniu, w jakim sie znajdowal, w roku 2014, bedzie go wiele kosztowac, bo znal zasady wlasnej umowy, ale nie wiedzial, ze az tak bardzo. Zarowno skrzydla, jak i tamto zaklecie wymagalo wiele wysilku i jedno z nich musialo po prostu puscic. O ile pierwsze dostal na tyle, ile potrzebowal, to drugie wlasnie przestalo dzialac. Pani Braeden w tej chwili bardzo cierpiala, kiwajac sie w przod i w tyl, szlochajac i obserwujac, jak to policjanci wynosza cielesne powloki Dean Winchestera i jego brata z jej domu. Obaj byli martwi, lekarz wlasnie stwierdzil zgon, nie bylo zadnych watpliwosci. Nie miala pewnosci, co ich zabilo, ale wiedziala, ze do tego domu przybyl ktos nieznajomy i wtedy wlasnie wszystko sie zaczelo. O ile oczywiscie wczesniejsze pojawienie sie Sama, ktory jeszcze wczoraj siedzial w czyms na ksztalt Piekla, mozna uznac za fakt zwyczajny. Ben siedzial przy jej stopach, tak samo wstrzasniety, jak matka. Oto stracil kogos na ksztalt ojca.

**S**am Winchester nie mial pojecia, co sie dzieje z jego cialem, ale bardziej martwil sie o to, co dzieje sie przed jego oczami. Otoz wlasnie widzial kogos, kto byl jego przyjacielem - oczywiscie w innej wersji, tej w ogole nie znal - i nie mogl sie przyzwyczaic do tego widoku. Przeciez przed momentem palil cialo tego...kogos, a teraz lezy na ziemii, przytloczony ogromem mocy, jaka wrecz bila ze stojacej przed nim postaci. Z tego, co brat mu powiedzial, w roku 2014 Castiel nigdy nie mial skrzydel, nie mial mocy, byl po prostu...Dean nawet nie chcial konczyc tej mysli. A teraz Sam nie potrafi sie podniesc i obserwuje tylko, jak Roxanne w jakims dziwnym szalenczym transie podchodzi powoli do anielskiej osoby, probujac oprzec sie temu, co ja odpycha.

- Zostaw mnie w spokoju! - wrzasnal na nia Future Cas, widzac, ze dziewczyna sie zbliza. - Czy nie powiedzialem wyraznie, ze nie chce miec nic do czynienia z... - przerwal, probujac opanowac kolejny grymas bolu, jakby cos rozrywalo mu twarz, probujac przekonac do wypowiadania calkiem innych slow, niz to, co mial zamiar powiedziec. Gdyby ktos przyjrzal sie blizej, uznalby zapewne, ze slowa nie pochodza od Castiela, a on sam ma cos zupelnie innego na mysli.

Nawet, jesli tak bylo, to ta walke przegrywal sromotnie. Z jego ust wyplywaly grozby, slowa, ktorych na pewno nie wypowiedzialby do swojej przyjaciolki. I wlasnie dlatego uparcie szla w jego kierunku, az w koncu stanela tuz przed nim, mimo, ze jego sila odsuwala ja bez przerwy o pare milimetrow.

- Ani mysle cie zostawiac. Oboje dobrze wiemy, ze wcale tego nie chcesz, wolasz o pomoc, ale nie jestes w stanie nam o tym powiedziec. Ja cie slysze, Castiel, ja...

- Och, zamknij sie - stwierdzil po prostu, po czym kiwnal palcem. Za moment zyly na jej szyi nabrzmialy, chwycila sie za gardlo i upadla u jego stop, a on zasmial sie jakos dziwnie i kiwnal po raz drugi. Niewidoczne wiezy zacisnely sie jeszcze bardziej, dusila sie, konajac tuz przy jego nogach, a Future Castiel z usmiechem mial zamiar kiwnac po raz trzeci...i ostatni.

Sam nie mogl juz tego zniesc, jakims nadludzkim wysilkiem skoczyl ku niemu, sam nie wiedzac, co wlasciwie ma zamiar zrobic, chyba tylko powalic wroga i odwrocic jego uwage od Roxanne. Na prozno jednak, owszem, aniol przestal na moment zajmowac sie dziewczyna, ale nie dal sie przewrocic, wrecz przeciwnie, jednym ruchem palca sprawil, ze to Winchester lezal na ziemii, skulony w klebek, zwiniety z bolu, jakby wlasnie otrzymal cios w zoladek.

- Zadne z was...- Future Castiel urwal nagle. - Zadne z was...- kontynuowal po chwili, ale nie udalo mu sie dokonczyc zdania. Spojrzal na cialo kobiety, w jego oczach odbily sie krople lez, opuscil rece, jakby w gescie rezygnacji, a jego skrzydla przybladly, az w koncu calkiem zniknely. Stal tak przez moment, niepewny, a chwile pozniej juz opadal na ziemie, calkowicie bez sily, bez mocy, bez zadnych oznak tego, ze jeszcze przed chwila byl aniolem.

Jak tylko przestala sie dusic, rozejrzala sie po okolicy, rownoczesnie zrywajac sie na rowne nogi. Widziala, ze Sam jest w miare ok, bo wlasnie wstal o wlasnych silach, wiec nie musiala sie o niego martwic. Skoczyla ku temu, kto byl dla niej o wiele, wiele wazniejszy i zdazyla go zlapac w ostatniej chwili, nim upadl ciezko na trawe.

- Sam, pomoz mi! - krzyknela na Winchestera, starajac sie ulozyc jakos bezwladne cialo Future Castiela na podlozu.

- Nie zamierzam! - mruknal lowca. - On probowal mnie zabic.

- Ty dupku - stwierdzila Roxanne tak, jak calkiem niedawno zrobil to Dean.

Nie mogla jednak dokladniej okazac tego, co mysli o mlodszym z Winchesterow, bo Future Castiel otworzyl oczy i spojrzal na nia calkowicie przytomnie:

- Nic ci nie jest? - szepnal z wyrazna wina w glosie.

- Nic, nic - pokrecila glowa, kleczac obok. - Poznajesz mnie w koncu?

- Pewnie, Roxanne - odszepnal. - Caly czas wiem, kim jestes, tylko na moment...stracilem rozum. Za nic nie chcialbym cie skrzywdzic...Prosze, pomoz mi...tamten swiat jest...taki przerazajacy. Ja wiem, ze cos jest nie tak, ale cos mnie tam ciagnie, cos mi kaze tam zostac, to jak spelnienie marzen o rodzinie, moich najskrytszych marzen, a rownoczesnie moj najgorszy koszmar...

- Ale co mam zrobic? - odparla, powstrzymujac lzy jedynie sama koncowka sily woli, jaka jej pozostala.

- Nie wiem, zrob cos, tak boje sie tam wracac...Ta mala dziewczynka jest chyba zrodlem...zrodlem...wszystkiego, co... - przerwal po raz kolejny. - Roxanne, to znowu sie dzieje - podjal za moment z rozpacza w glosie. - Znowu tam jestem...To mnie wciaga...Nie chce tam isc. Nie chce. Czy mozesz potrzymac mnie za reke, zlapac, zatrzymac to wszystko? Tak bardzo sie boje...

Zamknal oczy. Kiedy szepnela jego imie i nie zareagowal, wiedziala, ze przeniosl sie z powrotem w tamto miejsce, ktorego sie tak obawial. Pytanie, na jak dlugo. Byc moze tym razem na zawsze.


	27. The demon Demon

**Episode 27 - "The demon" - "Demon"**

**B**urzyciel Snów był wściekły, rozeźlony i wszystko to, co oddawały znane ludzkości synonimy tego słowa. Wciąż nie potrafił odnaleźć duszy tego jedynego składnika potrzebnego mu do odzyskania pełnej mocy, a na dodatek ta sprawa z...odmieńcem. Bo przecież tymże był człowiek, nad którym z taką przyjemnością się ostatnio znęcał. Tak proste było odnalezienie w jego mózgu najskrytszych pragnień, tak banalne, jak w żadnym innym - oto za fasadą wiecznego imprezowicza i spotykającego się z kobietami faceta krył się przecież ktoś, kto w głębi duszy wciąż pamiętał przeszłość...I wciąż potrzebował odrobiny uczucia. Castiel z roku 2014 otrzymał właśnie z rąk Burzyciela spełnienie tego, o czym tak bardzo marzył. Nawet więcej, nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, by zachował sobie ten świat - na razie. Burzyciel wykończy go potem.

Ale coś było stanowczo nie tak. Po pierwsze, owszem, bez problemu udało mu się zatruć Future Castiela, to był banał - którejś nocy po prostu zbliżył się do jego łóżka i wniknął w jego alkohol w tej samej chwili, kiedy ten podnosił szklankę do ust - w kolejnym przypływie samotności, gdy nie mógł zasnąć, a jedynym pocieszeniem była butelka. A potem wystarczyło tylko zajrzeć głęboko w duszę byłego anioła i dowiedzieć się, że poza rodziną chciałby jeszcze akceptacji ze strony całego obozu, przebaczenia...Tak, właśnie może nawet bardziej niż rodziny - Future Castiel potrzebował przebaczenia. I Burzyciel Snów jednym szeptem w jego mózgu podsunął mu pomysł zawarcia umowy z demonem. To właśnie była odpowiedź na pytanie Deana Winchestera, dlaczego były anioł zwlekał tak długo. Jednakże sam fakt istnienia tego obozu był conajmniej dziwny. Przecież wszyscy zginęli kilka lat temu, Burzyciel doskonale wiedział, co się stało, był wtedy w półśnie, ale nadal miał kontrolę nad tym, co się działo wokoło niego. Ktoś musiał przywrócić obóz do życia. Ale po co? I czy to miało z nim jakiś związek? Czy ktoś próbował go powstrzymać? Owszem, wiedział przecież o planach Gabriela i całej reszty i już próbował im zapobiec - za pomocą pewnego sterowanego przez siebie człowieka - ale co - i komu - dało pojawienie się Chitaqui na nowo na mapie świata? Czy duszy Castiela, tego z roku 2009, nie dało się chronić inaczej?

Właśnie, to była druga sprawa, która nie dawała istocie spokoju. Gdzież to znajdował się ten upadły anioł, z którego tak bardzo chciał wyssać duszę? Chyba nie w tym bezsensownym obozie? Nie, dawno by już o tym wiedział. Czemu więc...

Coś w nim zafalowało. Jakiegoś rodzaju przeczucie, a może...Moment! Być może ktoś go wzywał.

Burzyciel zaśmiał się w duchu, to było tak nieprawdopodobne, jak myślenie, że ktoś może go pokonać. Ale zaraz, zaraz, to prawda, jednak ktoś woła jego imię. Odpowiedział...Na swój sposób.

**L**ucyfer, stojąc na wzgórzu, wiedział, że adres jest prawdziwy. Oto ostatnie miejsce, gdzie zdarzył się niespodziewany zgon. Tutaj nawet czuć jeszcze było istotę, w końcu wyśledzenie jej nie było takie trudne dla kogoś takiego, jak tenże anioł. A jeśli tylko zna się odpowiednie rytuały, można skontaktować się z Burzycielem i...

- Czego? - posłyszał Lucyfer w swoim umyśle.

- Tutaj jesteś - uśmiechnął się tamten. - Mam wrażenie, że niezbyt dobrze się ukryłeś, skoro w cięgu kilku godzin zlokalizowałem, gdzie jesteś. Cóż, wydaje mi się, że powinieneś zacząć się o siebie troszczyć, bo niedługo nadejdzie twój marny koniec.

- Idiota - odparował Burzyciel. - Grozisz mi, a sam dałeś się zamknąć w klatce. Wiem, kim jesteś i czego ode mnie chcesz. Jedynym efektem tej rozmowy będzie wyciągnięcie od ciebie miejsca, gdzie ukryliście duszę Castiela.

- Ze mną nie pójdzie ci tak łatwo - odparł natychmiast Lucyfer. - Mam pewne sposoby na takich, jak ty i właśnie zamierzam się nimi posłużyć.

Lucyfer kłamał. Od samego początku czynił pewne znaki rękami, mające pomóc mu w nieuchronnym - w walce z Burzycielem. A przy okazji miały ochronić jego samego. Jak by to wyglądało, gdyby dał się zarazić?

- Lepiej przestań się ze mną bawić, bo i twoją duszę mogę pożyczyć.

- A na co ci moja dusza? - odrzekł spokojnie Lucyfer. - Obaj wiemy, że to Castiel jest dla ciebie ważny, a nie ja. Z moją duszą nic nie zrobisz. On jest specjalnym rodzajem upadłego anioła, różni się ode mnie czymś, czego ty potrzebujesz, a ja nie mogę ci dać. Więc jestem bezpieczny.

- Nie jesteś. Znam twoje pragnienia. A gdybyś tylko zgodził się mi pomóc w odzyskaniu mocy, dostałbyś to i nawet więcej. I to na poważnie, a nie we śnie, jak pozostali. Potrzebuję tylko jednej, małej duszyczki. A w tym jesteś przecież dobry, prawda? W odbieraniu dusz. To jak będzie, Lucyferze?

**C**rowley siedział na łóżku Singera i żałośnie na niego patrzył. W ciągu kilku chwil otarł już tysiące razy cieknącą mu strumyczkiem z ust ślinę i bezsensownie powtarzał jakieś słowa na temat skrzydeł i jego matki.

- Miałeś matkę anioła, czy jak? - zirytował się w pewnym momencie Bobby, nie mając pojęcia, co zrobić z tym chorym umysłowo demonem.

- Taaaaak - odparł mu przeciągle tamten. - Anioł. Mama anioł.

Łowca mrugnął kilka razy, niepewny, czy to, co właśnie usłyszał, jest prawdą, czy kolejnym wytworem umysłu demona. Crowley jednak uparcie kontynuował:

- Mama anioł. Nie chcę do szkoły. Nie chcę skrzydeł. Tata dobry, tata zabierz mamę, tata nie bije. Tata kino...- rozpłakał się w pewnej chwili Crowley, ale widać było, że płacze ze szczęścia.

Tak spełniało się życzenie jednego z najpotężniejszych demonów na świecie - tym i mniej naturalnym - wyprawa z ojcem do kina i uniknięcie bicia przez matkę. Niektórzy mają naprawdę banalne marzenia, przynajmniej porównując je z innymi...

**R**oxanne zacisnęła pięści, nie patrząc nawet na stojącego obok niej Winchestera. Sam próbował coś powiedzieć, ale po prostu kazała mu się zamknąć. Miał ochotę przypomnieć jej, że ich cała misja właśnie klasycznie spaliła na panewce i czas poinformować Gabriela o niepowodzeniu, ale zmierzyła go tak ponurym spojrzeniem, że stał w miejscu i patrzył na nią.

A ona wyjęła z kieszeni zdjęcia, mruknęła tylko, że każdy ma je przy sobie na wypadek zamordowania przez Crotów - po prostu dla ewentualnej potrzeby identyfikacji ciała - po czym położyła je na samym środku skrzyżowania.

- Co robisz? - spytał, chociaż dobrze wiedział.

- Przyzywam demona - odpowiedziała spokojnie. - Nie zamierzam tego tak zostawić.

- Chcesz zawrzeć umowę? Ale po co? Czy naprawdę nie ma innego sposobu, by dowiedzieć się, jak...

- Nie będę o nic pytać - przerwała mu w pół słowa. - Sam...Ja doskonale wiem, co się tu wydarzyło i wiem, jakie będą tego skutki. I wcale nie mówię o skutkach dla świata, o tej całej waszej misji ratowania duszy waszego Castiela, tego z roku 2009. Ja mówię o kimś, kto właśnie błagał mnie o pomoc. Obiecałam przed chwilą, że pomogę mu wrócić i ja tego słowa dotrzymam. Zawrę umowę z tym cholernym demonem, jaki zaraz się tu zjawi, po to, żeby wrócił mojego Castiela - znaczy się moją wersję - do domu. Nie mogę pozwolić, by on tam został.

- I oddasz za to duszę? Przecież on nie umiera. A ty umrzesz - zdziwił się Winchester, zauważając przy okazji, jak Roxanne poprawiła się w pewnym momencie pod koniec wypowiedzi.

- I co z tego? - wzruszyła ramionami, po czym dokończyła rytuał.

To coś, co stało przed nimi, było zwyczajnym facetem w okularkach, przylizanym blondynem z notesem w ręku, jakby wezwany demon miał sprawiać wrażenie klasycznego biurokraty. Poprawił okulary na nosie i dopiero wtedy spojrzał na Sama i Roxanne.

- A więc o co wam chodzi? - spytał głosem, jakiego można by się spodziewać po takiej postaci.

- Zamierzamy zawrzeć umowę - rozpoczęła kobieta. - Masz wrócić duszę i umysł mojego przyjaciela do domu, do roku 2014, do naszego świata.

- A w zamian dostanę ciebie? - przechylił głowę i spojrzał na Roxanne, mrugnąwszy porozumiewawczo okiem.

- Przecież wszyscy znamy zasady. Dobra, to bierz się do roboty - ile mam czasu - rok, dwa?

- Nie jestem pewien...- odparł powoli demon. - Nie wydaje mi się, bym mógł na to odpowiedzieć.

- Jak to? To nie ty ustalasz zasady? - zdziwiła się ona.

- Owszem, ja, ale w przypadku zawarcia umowy. A tej zawrzeć nie możemy.

- Dlaczego? - spytała na razie cierpliwie, starając się zlekceważyć nieprzyjemne wrażenie, jakie przeszło jej po plecach.

- Bo ty, moja droga, jesteś tylko człowiekiem. A przedmiot naszej niedoszłej umowy być może teraz też nim jest, ale przy okazji - i na jego nieszczęście - był kiedyś kimś więcej. Och... - machnął ręką - przecież w końcu wszyscy znamy tą historię. Rozumiesz więc chyba sama, że nie mogę zgodzić się na coś takiego.

- Słuchaj, dostajesz moją nieuszkodzoną duszę i...- postąpiła krok do przodu, nie zamierzając ustąpić.

- Albo dostanę - to znaczy nie ja, ale moi bracia - jeszcze cieplutką duszę kogoś innego...jest o wiele więcej warta, niż twoja. Wybacz, ale nie będę pomagał ci w czymś takim, tylko bym na tym stracił.

- Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, nie tylko ja na tym stracę, ale i...

Demon wyprostował się nagle i dokończył za nią:

- ...ale i cały świat, tak wiem. Tylko, że tobie nie chodzi o świat, tylko o ratowanie najbliższej ci osoby w Campie. Przykro mi jednak. Mogę cię tylko uświadomić - co zapewne sprawi ci jeszcze większy ból - że demony doskonale wiedzą o Burzycielu Snów. Wszyscy o nim wiedzą. A "twój" Castiel ma w sobie pewną wartość...której nikt się nie spodziewa, a której niestety nie będzie w stanie dowieść.

- Tak, wiem, powiedziano mi, jaką wartość ma Cas...Ale czy właśnie dlatego nie powinieneś mi pomóc? Jeśli Burzyciel zapanuje nad światem, zniszczy i was, demony.

- Och, nie, nie. Ja nie mówię o takiej wartości. Ja mówię o czymś więcej. Widzisz...- tym razem to demon zbliżył się nieco do swojego rozmówcy - my, istoty z supernaturalnego świata, mamy trochę większe pojęcie o tym, co się dzieje. I nawet Gabriel nie ma szans dowiedzieć się, na co tak naprawdę się porwał i kogo chciał ratować. Szkoda, że to wszystko na nic...

- Czy on jest przeznaczony do czegoś więcej, niż do uczestnictwa w planie Gabriela? - spytał Sam, nie mając oporów przed mówieniem o tym tak otwarcie, skoro demon i tak już o wszystkim wiedział.

- Och, tak, tak - ucieszył się biurokrata. - Widzę, że zrozumiałeś. Do czegoś o wiele, wiele większego...Tylko, że niestety nigdy nie spełni swojego przeznaczenia, bo po prostu nie zdąży. Widzicie...Mój kolega zawarł z nim umowę, w wyniku której Castiel miał umrzeć i iść do Piekła za trzy tygodnie. Ale niestety, Burzyciel Snów wmieszał się w to za bardzo. Castielowi z roku 2014 pozostało kilka dni...może godzin. A może minut? Albo sekund? - zachichotał demon. - Wierzcie mi, nie chciałbym być w jego skórze, kiedy to pęknie.

- Co pęknie? - nie wytrzymała kobieta.

- Jego dusza - szepnął demon i zniknął.

**D**ean 2014 działał tak szybko, że sam siebie zaskakiwał. Ale bardziej zaskoczyło go to, co właśnie postanowił. Zszedł cicho do celi, gdzie więził swoją poprzednią wersję i otworzył drzwi - oczywiście w towarzystwie uzbrojonych żołnierzy. Ale i ich odprawił po chwili jednym ruchem ręki.

- Chcę zostać z nim sam! - stwierdził pewnie i wyraźnie, po czym stanął przed uwięzionym i zmaltretowanym Deanem 2009. Schylił się nad leżącym ciałem i wyjął nóż.

Kiedy tamten otworzył oczy i ujrzał nad sobą przeklętego psa z białą bronią w ręce, był pewny, że zaraz zginie.

- Pchnij, na co ty czekasz? - zeźlił się "młodszy" Dean. - Będziesz tu stał i gapił się na mnie?

- Stul mordę - odparł cicho założyciel obozu i przeciął więzy. - Nie zamierzam cię na razie zabijać. Uwolniłem cię, bo chcę, byś doprowadził mnie do Sama i reszty. Ty jedyny wiesz, con on zrobi.

- Nie wydam swojego brata! Myślę, że powinieneś to wiedzieć! - odmówił mu Winchester 2009 i usiadł z wyraźnym wysiłkiem. Przebywanie w tej celi zdecydowanie mu nie służyło. - Nie boisz się, że cię zabiję?

- Nie. Bo za tymi drzwiami czeka moja mała armia. Jak tylko wystawisz łeb, a mnie tam nie będzie, zastrzelą cię za sekundę. Nic ci to nie da. A co do Sama, to jestem pewien, że mi pomożesz. Mam coś, co na pewno cię przekona.

- A cóż to takiego? - spytał Dean 2009.

Dwie minuty później mężczyzna, który jeszcze przed chwilą zaprzeczał, że kiedykolwiek mógłby zdradzić własnego brata i poprowadzić do niego tą oszalałą armię i własnego sobowtóra, stał na dziedzińcu obok tego, kto właśnie go uwolnił.

- Jestem gotów - powiedział. - Pokażę ci, jak postąpiłby Sam Winchester.


	28. The soul Dusza

**Episode 28 - "The soul" - "Dusza"**

**C**zarne pióro. Jedna mała rzecz, a zmieniła wszystko. Dean 2009 wysłuchał naprędce opowiedzianej mu historii i nie pozostawało mu nic, jak tylko uwierzyć. Do czasu przybycia Gabriela to Future Castiel był jedynym aniołem - byłym, ale jednak - w tym obozie. Przeszły Dean nie wierzył, by nagle zjawiła się tu inna skrzydlata istota, za dobrze znał historię Chitaqui, była w końcu trochę i jego historią. Drżały mu ręce, kiedy trzymał w dłoniach pióro i spytał dla pewności:

- Mówisz, że Cas już kiedyś...

- Tak, przed tym dziwnym wskrzeszeniem. Jak się pierwszy raz spotkaliśmy, nie wspominałem ci o tym, nie było ani czasu, ani potrzeby. Zresztą jego mojo wróciło tylko na moment.

- Mojo...wróciło? - Dean 2009 przełknął ślinę. - I ty to przede mną zataiłeś?

Żyły na szyi nabrzmiały mu niebezpieczne, jakby chciał rzucić się na swojego sobowtóra.

- Spokojnie, spokojnie - tamten podniósł ręce w gościa uspokojenia. - Trwało to może kilka minut, a ten dupek akurat był pijany jak Bela. O ile dobrze pamiętam, siedział na podłodze z prawie pustą butelką, patrzył na trzymane w rękach pastylki - Bóg wie, jakie - i plótł swoje bzdury na temat tego, jaki to on jest samotny i jak to wszystko, co stało się na Ziemii, jest jego winą. Miałem dać mu w zęby, żeby go otrzeźwić, ale nie mogłem się zdecydować, co lepsze dla obozu - pomóc mu wrócić do jako takiej świadomości, czy dać mu zdechnąć po wypiciu alkoholu i zażyciu tych pastylek za jednym razem. Jak ja go nienawidziłem w tamtej chwili! Potem spojrzał na mnie, uśmiechnął się na mój widok, powiedział, że zrobiłby wszystko, aby wróciło to, co było, to znaczy ten świat i nasza przyjaźń - i wtedy to się stało. Zupełnie, jakby skumulował nagle w sobie jakąś energię, wstał, odrzucił gdzieś butelkę i pastylki, coś błysnęło mu w oczach i rozłożył te swoje cholerne skrzydła, czarne, jak noc. Ja stałem i gapiłem się jak głupi, a on podszedł do mnie, położył mi rękę na ramieniu i wyrzekł słowa, których długo potem nie zapomniałem. Jak to szło? "Dean...wybaczam ci". Miałem wrażenie, że przebacza mi to, że nie zamierzałem niańczyć go, odkąd się tak stoczył. W końcu sam tego chciał, nie miałem zamiaru powstrzymywać go przed niczym. Staliśmy tak chwilę, jakby czekał na odpowiedź, a potem nagle skrzydła zniknęły, a on padł na podłogę, z powrotem pijany i bez mocy. Jedno tylko pióro spadło mi na rękę, to, co trzymasz w dłoni.

- I po co je zachowałeś? - dociekał Dean 2009.

- Na dowód, że któregoś dnia całkiem mu odwaliło - wzruszył ramionami Winchester 2014. - Nie na pamiątkę przecież!

- A może czułeś się winien? - odrzekła jego wcześniejsza wersja. - Może w głębi duszy wiedziałeś, że on ma rację, że opuściłeś go po tym, jak Lucyfer zaczął rządzić Ziemią?

- Czy ja wyglądam na opiekunkę? Dobra, dosyć gadania, szukamy Sama, czy mam cię z powrotem wsadzić do klatki, zwierzaku?

I właśnie dlatego Dean z obecnych czasów zgodził się na tą wyprawę. Aby chronić Sama...i o ile to możliwe - choć przez jeden moment porozmawiać z Castielem z przyszłości. A potem zrozumieć, dlaczego powstrzymanie Lucyfera w jego linii czasowej nie pomogło Campowi i w jaki niby sposób teraz ofiara złożona z duszy Casa miałaby cokolwiek dać. Bo skoro zwycięstwo nie miało żadnych odbić w roku 2014, to zapewne i zabójstwo Castiela 2009 nie miałoby sensu, nie miałoby żadnego wpływu na obóz, Camp istniałby nadal, z jedną tylko różnicą - zabrakłoby w nim jednego mieszkańca, który smażyłby się w Piekle po zawarciu całkowicie bezsensownej umowy...

**L**ucyfer 2009 zastanowił się krótko. To, co Balthazar obiecał mu za wypełnienie misji, może nie było takie złe, ale przecież nie było tak dobre, jak to, co mógł dać mu Burzyciel Snów. Obaj go do czegoś potrzebowali i obaj byli w stanie skłamać, a potem nie dać mu nic. W tej chwili jednakże układ z pradawną istotą prezentował się o wiele korzystniej, wystarczyło tylko wydać duszę Castiela i po problemie. A potem świat byłby jego...Całkowicie jego, tak jak zawsze tego pragnął. Z drugiej strony Balthazar powiedział mu coś konkretnego, Burzyciel zaś tylko krótką obietnicę dostania czegoś, co zawsze pragnął. Skąd miał wiedzieć, czy na pewno ta istota wie, czego on, Lucyfer, naprawdę potrzebuje?

- Dobrze - wypowiedział nagle. - Powiem ci, gdzie jest Castiel. Umieściliśmy go razem ze Śmiercią na Cmentarzu Zapomnienia. Tam powoli zaczyna zapominać, kim jest, skąd przybył, w ogóle wszystko, dzięki czemu niedługo ulegnie wymazaniu z pamięci innych i z historii.

Lekkie drgnienie w jego umyśle pozwoliło mu zrozumieć, że Burzyciel był nieco zaskoczony, ale i zadowolony.

- W porządku - odparła istota. - Sprawdzę to. Sprytne posunięcie, przyznaję.

- Będziesz potrzebował mnie, żeby móc tam wejść.

- Wiem. Rozumiem, że zabieramy się do tego od razu?

**B**althazar siedział w ciemnym pokoju, obracając szklankę w dłoni. Wiedział, że sojusz z Lucyferem to najgorsze, co mógł zrobić...ale i jedyne wyjście. Nie dało się w inny sposób uratować całej sytuacji. Żałował tylko, że nie może skontaktować się z Gabrielem, bo mimo wszystko byłoby dobrze porozmawiać z wojownikiem, który zginął już jakiś czas temu. Zaraz, zaraz...A gdzie to się ostatnio podziewali bracia Winchester? Od pewnego czasu nie był pewien ich położenia. Czyżby coś się stało, a on to przeoczył?

Wstał, odstawił szklankę na stolik, zamknął oczy i skupił się tak, jak tylko on potrafił.

- Dean, Sam, do cholery, gdzie jesteście? Chyba nie kombinujecie niczego, co...

I w tej samej chwili jego oczy otworzyły się szeroko. Już wiedział, gdzie są synowie Johna. W kostnicy. A przynajmniej ich ciała, bo coś stanowczo było nie tak...

**I**stotnie. Lisa Braeden siedziała przy biurku policjanta i wypłakiwała oczy, powtarzając, że nie ma pojęcia, jak to się stało, że ci młodzi mężczyźni umarli tak nagle.

- I twierdzi pani...- funkcjonariusz poprawił się na krześle - że był tam ktoś trzeci, pojawił się nagle, porozmawiał chwilę z pani towarzyszami i nagle zniknął, czy tak?

Dawniej Lisa nie przyznałaby się, że widziała coś paranormalnego, ale tym razem śmierć Deana tak ją przybiła, że po prostu opowiedziała wszystko, chcąc jak najszybciej uciec stąd i zaopiekować się Benem, jej synem.

- Tak, panie oficerze...Nie wiem, co im powiedział, ale potem wyszedł i...

- Dziwne - przerwał jej mundurowy. - Bo my nie znaleźliśmy tam żadnych śladów czyjejś obecności. Poza panią i pani synem, rzecz jasna. Cóż, więcej będziemy wiedzieć po sekcji.

- Po sekcji? - kobieta mimowolnie zadrżała.

- Dokładnie. Nasz lekarz zamierza ich zbadać tak, by dowiedzieć się, co tak naprawdę ich zabiło. Chwilowo pozostanie pani pod nadzorem policji, proszę nie opuszczać miasta. Jak będziemy znali wyniki sekcji, być może postawimy panią w stan oskarżenia.

**Ś**mierć nie był zaskoczony. Właśnie powitał na swoim Cmentarzu dwie istoty, jedną z nich był Lucyfer, którego dobrze znał, a drugą materializacja czegoś, co przypominało rozlany atrament.

- Och - stwierdził krótko. - A więc przyprowadziłeś ze sobą towarzysza?

- Owszem - odparł mu tamten. - To jest właśnie Burzyciel Snów i...

- Lucyferze - spoważniał Jeździec - o ile w jego wypadku było to w ogóle jeszcze bardziej możliwe. - Ja dobrze wiem, kim on jest i czego chce. I nie jestem zaskoczony, że go tu przyprowadziłeś. W końcu rytuał dotarcia tutaj dopuszcza wzięcie ze sobą...pasażera. Cóż...skoro chcecie spotkać się z Castielem, proszę bardzo. Leży gdzieś tam.

Ustąpił im drogi i patrzył, jak dwaj przybysze krok za krokiem poruszają się po tej pustej, nagiej ziemii, zbliżając się do miejsca, gdzie zostawił konającego anioła. Konać na cmentarzu, cóż za ironiczny przypadek...

Kiedy dotarli do celu, Lucyfer i Burzyciel Snów, ten, którego nazywano Diabłem, pochylił się pierwszy.

- O mój...- stwierdził zaskoczony, choć wiedział, czego może się spodziewać. Przed nim leżało coś, co przypominało nienadmuchany materac. Było wciąż powłoką, naczyniem Castiela, ciałem Jimmy'ego Novaka, ale niczym poza tym. Oblicze było bielsze od śniegu, mały strumyczek krwi barwił tylko jego usta, ale krew była już zakrzepła, jakby leżał tu już od kilku godzin, albo i dłużej. Zamknięte oczy, rozrzucone ręce, nogi ułożone tak, jakby w ostatniej chwili zgiął je, by próbować się podnieść i gdzieś doczołgać, pierś nieporuszająca się...martwa, jak sam Castiel.

Lucyfer wiedział, że to się powinno stać właśnie w tym momencie. Że fakt, w jakim stanie znaleźli anioła, był najlepszym dowodem na to, że plan się powiódł i jego dusza nikomu już nie zagraża. A przecież nie jego winą było to, że Burzyciel się spóźnił...czyż nie?

Uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Oto to, czego potrzebujesz - wskazał na trupa.

Burzyciel pochylił się nad ciałem, chcąc wyssać upragnioną duszę, nie patrząc na stojącego obok tego, który go tu przyprowadził. W międzyczasie Lucyfer przymknął oczy i szepnął w myślach dwa słowa. Oba były imionami, oba były sygnałami - jedno było imieniem tego, który na niego czekał, na wiadomość od niego, drugie brzmiało po prostu "Castiel".

**- N**ie - Gabriel pokręcił głową. - Nie zapomnę i doprowadzę do spotkania obu Castieli.

- Nie masz na to szans i wiesz o tym - odparł mu Lucyfer 2014. - Przy okazji, rozstaje, o które pytasz, są tam - wskazał rękę na pewien kierunek. - Och. Czy wolno mi spytać, czy zamierzasz zabrać tam ze sobą tego trzęsącego się...jak mu tam? Chucka?

Były prorok z fascynacją zbliżył się do Lucyfera, podziwiając kogoś, kogo widział do tej pory tylko w swoich wizjach, a potem gdzieś daleko na niebie, jak niszczył świat.

- Oczywiście, że zamierzam go zabrać - odparł archanioł.

- Ty zawsze dbałeś o ludzi - wszedł mu w słowo Lucyfer. - Ale tym razem ten człowiek będzie ci tylko kulą u nogi. A wiesz, co jest najzabawniejsze? Że ten, którego tak poszukujesz, jest ci potrzebny tylko do twojego planu, do niczego innego, gdyby nie to, w ogóle by cię nie interesował. Tak naprawdę ty tylko chcesz go wykorzystać - tak, jak zrobili to przed tobą inni, jak zrobił to między innymi Dean Winchester. Poza tym Cas 2014 do niczego nie jest ci potrzebny. I kto tu jest ten zły? - zaśmiał się Lucyfer i w następnej sekundzie już go nie było.

**T**ym razem Future Castiel się pomylił. Być może na początku widział dziewczynkę, wydawało mu się, że jest to ta sama, którą uważał za córkę, a on sam wysycha właśnie na łóżku i ma zamiar ją objąć, ale jednak nie była to prawda. Znajdował się bowiem w tym samym domu, ale nie był to już budynek taki, jakim go zapamiętał. Zamiast niego były ruiny, spalone ściany, dach zapadnięty do środka, meble straszyły kikutami, a zamiast podłogi była krew. Całe morze czerwonej krwi, w której chodził, która ściągała go do siebie i wabiła, jak gdyby chciała, by w niej popływał...

- Ja...- jęknął cicho. Rozpoznał, co się tu stało. Tak właśnie wyglądały domy po pierwszym ataku Lucyfera, kiedy jeszcze miał nadzieję, że da się to wszystko odwrócić, że może jeszcze zwyciężą. Już wtedy nie miał mocy, ale miał jeszcze wiarę.

- To twoja wina! - tuż przed nim wyskoczyła nagle córka, patrząc na niego tymi dużymi, czarnymi...nie...nie czarnymi, bo to nie były jej oczy. To były kawałki kamieni, miast oczu miała skały, patrzące na niego w tak samym oskarżycielskim tonie, jak jej głos, jak wyrzut w słowach, które padły moment potem: - To ty doprowadziłeś do tragedii, jesteś odpowiedzialny za to wszystko, to dzięki tobie płonie Ziemia!

- Ale ja...próbowałam to powstrzymać, ja...- opadły mu ręce. Jego własna córka oskarża go o coś, czemu tak bardzo próbował zapobiec...i zawiódł. W głębi serca wiedział, że ona ma rację, że cała zagłada to tylko jego wina i że...

- Bydlaku! - pojawił się nagle Dean, sunąc do niego tuż nad podłogą, nie do końca materialny, bez nóg, z widocznymi na końcu ud fragmentami kości. - Dzięki tobie mój brat stał się Szatanem, a cała ludzkość kona w męczarniach - tylko dlatego, że nie pozwoliłeś mi powiedzieć "Tak!". Widzisz, do czego doprowadziłeś? - szepnął mu prosto w ucho.

- Dlaczego nie umarłeś, jak inni?

- Dlaczego ty żyjesz, a oni nie?

- Dlaczego wciąż bije twoje nędzne serce, a moje dzieci umarły?

Wciąż otaczały go szepty, ludzie, których nawet nie znał, zjawy, potwory, okaleczone, cierpiące, umierające na jego oczach, wyciągające do niego ręce zarówno z błaganiem o pomoc, jak i równocześnie z nienawiścią w oczach. Wszystkie mówiły jednak jedno - to, co stało się z Ziemią, fakt, że Apokalipsa w ogóle się dokonała, było winą nie kogo innego, a jego, właśnie Castiela.

Stanęły nad nim, otoczyły go kołem i powtarzały pytanie "Dlaczego?", jakby to było jedyne słowo, jakie zapamiętały z życia. Uklęknął na podłodze, na tej rzece krwi, która momentalnie zmoczyła mu spodnie, ukrył twarz w dłoniach i płakał coraz bardziej i bardziej. Dźwięki wwiercały mu się w duszę, jakby rozrywając ją na kawałki. Czuł, że coś w piersi mu zaraz pęknie, że upadnie w tą krwistą maź i nigdy więcej się już nie podniesie.

- Roxanne - szepnął, uczepiwszy się tego słowa, chociaż nie miał pojęcia, czyje to imię. Wiedział tylko, że niesie mu coś w rodzaju nikłej nadziei, jakby ukojenia.

**T**ylko martwi ludzie mogli dostać się do istniejącego w obecnej wersji Camp Chitaqua. Martwi ludzie i martwe anioły. To dlatego Gabriel tutaj był, co prawda z braćmi Winchester była nieco inna sprawa, ale i oni mogli się tutaj przenieść dzięki jego małej pomocy. Miał trochę złe przeczucie, że fakt, iż poci się coraz więcej i więcej, oznacza, iż dzieje się coś niedobrego z ciałami Deana i Sama, ale nie miał jak tego teraz sprawdzić. Najważniejsze, że Sam wydostał się z łapsk Deana 2014 i teraz pewnie znalazł już...coś. Bo Gabriel nie miał żadnej pewności, że młodszy z Winchesterów zdążył odnaleźć ciało Future Castiela i zająć się nim tak, by nie zostało pokarmem dla Crotów. To musiało na razie wystarczyć, teraz archanioł musi wymyślić sposób, jak odszukać duszę byłego anioła i ustrzec ją przed Burzycielem Snów. Rok 2009...Jak niby miał się skontaktować z kimś stamtąd? Do jasnej cholery, przecież był trupem i mógł rozmawiać tylko ze Śmiercią! I z braćmi Winchester, tak, jak zrobił to podczas wizyty w domu Deana, ale to jednorazowa okazja, więcej nie może już tego powtórzyć. Zaraz, zaraz...

A gdyby tak? Zamknął oczy, skupił się mocno, zacisnął pięści i...w ostatniej chwili przypomniał sobie o Chucku. Co ma niby uczynić z tym facetem? Jedyne, co może zrobić, to...

- Hej, Chuck - obrócił się do proroka. - Chcesz zostać wniebowzięty?

**B**althazar nie miał pewności, co ma zrobić. W jednej chwili zrozumiał, że ciała braci Winchesterów znajdują się w kostnicy, a ich dusze...Właśnie, dobre pytanie, gdzie niby znajdowały się te małe cząstki? Czyżby coś wessało ich dusze i zostawiło puste powłoki? Nigdzie nie mógł wyczuć tej niematerialnej jednostki. Żaden z braci nie miał w sobie ducha, a jeśli tak, to Balthazar przecież powinien wiedzieć, że umarli i poszli do Nieba, czy też do Piekła...Prawdopodobnie wydarzyło się coś, o czym nie miał pojęcia. Jak to możliwe, skoro miał zamiar ich pilnować, co przeoczył, co przegapił?

I jeszcze to nagle wezwanie Lucyfera. Czego chciał ten facet i dlaczego wzywał go akurat teraz?

I gdzie miał się udać najpierw?

**B**obby nie miał takiego problemu. Posprzątał już dokładnie po demonie i mógł zająć się przetrawieniem tej informacji, którą właśnie się dowiedział. Zagadkowym był sam fakt, że Crowley w ogóle miał jakąkolwiek rodzinę, ale być może, jak sam powiedział, nie był takim zwyczajnym demonem i faktycznie mógł pomoć w odzyskaniu...

Tej myśli łowca nie skończył. Usiadł naprzeciwko niedawnego wroga i już miał zapytać o coś, co może naprowadziłoby go na jakikolwiek trop, ale nagle do jego drzwi ktoś zapukał.

- A to co znowu? - mruknął pod nosem Bobby, nim jednakże obrócił się w kierunku drzwi - o Crowley'a obawiać się nie musiał, demon z całą pewnością nie zaatakowałby go, będąc w tym stanie - wrota otworzyły się same, jakby ktoś miał klucz i dobrze wiedział, że Singer jest w środku.

- Cześć, kochanie! - rozległ się bowiem wesoły głos kobiety. - Tęskniłeś za mną?

Och Boże, jak on za nią tęsknił. Stała przed nim jego własna żona, zmarła przed tak wielu laty...

**K**iedy nie mógł już wytrzymać rosnącego bólu w piersi, oparł się rękami o podłoże znajdujące się gdzieś pod rdzawym płynem i próbował złapać oddech, ale czuł się tak, jakby otulono mu serce jakimś lepkim smarem, zupełnie, jakby to była...właśnie krew. W jednej sekundzie dłonie rozpalił mu żywy żar, błyskawicznym ruchem wyrwał je więc spod tej przeklętej mazi i przyłożył do twarzy, by zaraz zrozumieć, że razem z nimi chlapnęła w niego struga przeklętej rzeki. I nagle zrozumiał, że to jest kwas, będący jednocześnie krwią...jego ofiar, wszystkich tych, którzy zginęli...z jego winy, podczas tej przeklętej Apokalipsy, którą sam spowodował.

- Przepraszam...- szepnął jedynie, nim przewrócił się, ślepy i bezsilny, prosto we wciąż powiększający się strumień.

W końcu czerwona woda zamknęła się nad nim zupełnie.

Duchy pochyliły się nad miejscem, gdzie zniknęło ciało, straszliwie chichocząc i przeklinając jego imię.


	29. The crack Pekniecie

**Episode 29 - "The crack" - Pekniecie"**

**- W**niebowziety? - Chuck skrzywil sie z niedowierzaniem. - Ale jak to niby wniebowziety, mam umrzec i isc do nieba?

- Dokladnie - odparl nieco zniecierpliwiony Gabriel. - Sluchaj, musze cos zrobic, ale nie mam pomyslu, co z toba mam poczac, wiec decyduj sie w miare szybko.  
- Czyli co? - zirytowal sie byly prorok. - Tak po prostu powiem ci, zebys mnie zabil i na tym koniec?

- A moze wolisz zostac tutaj, otoczony Croatami ze wszystkich stron i czekac, az cie zjedza? - Wygladalo na to, ze cierpliwosc Gabriela wlasnie sie skonczyla.

- Croatami? - Chuck zastanowil sie przez moment. - A widzisz tu jakichs?

Istotnie. Gabriel zawahal sie, zanim odpowiedzial. Od dluzszego czasu nie widzieli zadnych, a przeciez cala okolica powinna byc ich pelna. Z tego, co archaniol zdazyl sie zorientowac, te stworzenia grasowaly tylko w miastach.

- Nie - przyznal cicho. - I nie mam pojecia, dlaczego.

Chuck spojrzal na niego podejrzliwie, ale wyczul szanse na uratowanie zycia.

- W takim razie...- powiedzial wolno. - Co powiesz na zmiane swojego planu?

- Co? A tak - prorok wyrwal Gabriela z zastanowienia. - Wracasz do obozu, robisz tam zamieszanie swoim powrotem i probujesz jak najlepiej dzialac na nasza korzysc.

- Mowy nie ma! - wrzasnal Chuck. - Mowiles, ze nie bedziesz mnie zabijal!

- Sluchaj, potrzebuje tam kogos, ja mam zamiar udac sie na poszukiwanie naszej zagubionej duszyczki i nie moge wlec za soba smiertelnika!

- Przydalbym sie! - warknal prorok, ale skinal glowa. - Dobra. Sprobuje pomoc.

Gabriel nie odpowiedzial, spojrzal tylko na czlowieka, po czym oddalil sie pospiesznym krokiem - nie mial ochoty na podejmowanie kolejnej proby lotu, mogl jej po prostu nie przezyc...Nie w tym swiecie.

**J**ohn Winchester wciaz probowal dodzwonic sie do syna, wiedzial, ze ten nie zmienilby numeru tak szybko, ale skoro jego proby spelzly na niczym, dal sobie spokoj po ktorejs minucie i zastanowil sie chwile. Jezeli jego dzieci nie odpowiadaly - bo i rowniez Sam nie odbieral telefonu - w takim razie pozostawala tylko rozmowa z Bobby'm. Lowca wybral numer i znow cierpliwie czekal.

**I** czekal. Bo skad mogl wiedziec, ze prawie w tym samym czasie do zdumionego Singera podchodzi Karen, wciaz tak samo slodko wygladajaca i usmiechnieta, jak za dawnych czasow?

- Co sie stalo? - spytala, zmartwiona. - Czyzbys mnie nie poznawal?

Byc moze wykrztusilby nawet kilka slow, ale cos zawiazalo mu gardlo na supel. Przeciez sam ja zabil, a potem walczyl z jej opetana, przerazajaca wersja - dlaczego wiec teraz znowu go nachodzi, kiedy rozprawil sie z nia dawno temu?

Podeszla powoli do siedzacego na krzesle i tak samo wstrzasnietego - ale z innego powodu - demona i stanela naprzeciwko niego. Singer otrzasnal sie na tyle z szoku, ze korzystajac z okazji, iz kobieta na niego nie patrzy, siegnal po trzymana w specjalnej skrytce bron. Mial juz ja wycelowac prosto w plecy przybysza i zadac wyjasnien - bo ani troche nie wierzyl, ze to prawdziwa Karen - gdy cos zmrozilo mu dusze.

- Kochanie, chyba nie zabijesz matki swojego ukochanego dziecka? - uslyszal glos stojacej przed Crowley'em postaci. - Moze nie zgadzalismy sie za bardzo, ale nasz maly synek bardzo by po mnie plakal, prawda?

Singer zauwazyl cos jeszcze - nie mogl sie poruszyc, drgnac i chociaz wciaz czul ciezar strzelby w rece, siedzial tak i patrzyl, jak przybyla kobieta glaszcze demona po glowie, szepczac czule slowa, jakby probowala go uspokoic.

- Badz spokojny, tatus na pewno nie zrobi krzywdy mamusi.

A kiedy zadzwonil telefon, odwrocila sie znow przodem do Singera i powiedziala:

- Nie martw sie...ja odbiore.

Po czym zniknela w korytarzu.

**B**althazar zdecydowal sie dosyc szybko. Byc moze bracia byli wazni, ale nie na tyle, by porzucac pierwotny plan uwiezienia Castiela na Cmentarzu Zapomnienia. Jezeli Lucyfer go wezwal, musial miec naprawde cholernie dobry powod. Aniol przymknal oczy i po chwili stal juz kolo tego, ktory go wzywal.

Mina Balthazara wydluzyla sie jednak, gdy zorientowal sie, ze nie sa sami. Oprocz Smierci - co akurat bylo dosc zrozumiale - stal tam rowniez i Burzyciel Snow.

- Och. Coz. Tego sie nie spodziewalem.

- Doszlismy z ta oto istota do pewnego porozumienia...- powiedzial wolno Lucyfer. Smierc przygladal sie z boku im obu.

**R**oxanne byla wsciekla. Starala sie, by to uczucie wzielo nad nia gore i przezwyciezylo, stlumilo inne - ogarniajaca ja rozpacz. To niemozliwe, ona nie ma zamiaru poddac sie tak latwo i pozwolic, zeby dusza jej przyjaciela...

Zacisnela powieki, by powstrzymac nadplywajace do oczu lzy i powiedziala:

- Sam, ja...

Spojrzala na cialo Future Castiela, jakby szukajac w nim odwagi, pocieszenia, jakby sam fakt obecnosci ziemskiej powloki bylego aniola mial jej pomoc. I nagle dotarlo do niej, co naprawde widzi.

- Moj Boze, Sam! - krzyknela. - On nie oddycha!

Dziesiec minut. Dziesiec dlugich minut z rekami na jego klatce piersiowej, na jego ciele, dziesiec minut prob ratowania mu zycia. Nie chciala zrezygnowac, za nic. Szescset sekund z ustami na jego wargach nie po to, by calowac, a po to, by tchnac w jego pluca zyciodajne powietrze. Wszystko na prozno.

**W** tej samej chwili, kiedy Castielowi z przyszlosci zabraklo tchu i nigdy mial juz go nie odzyskac - o ile po prostu nie stanie sie cud - w innym miejscu, na Cmentarzu Zapomnienia, Lucyfer zamknal oczy, jakby zastanawiajac sie, jak ma wyjasnic Balthazarowi, co sie naprawde dzieje. A w rzeczywistosci powtorzyl jeszcze raz wezwanie, wolajac Castiela lezacego u jego stop, do powstania i stawienia czola temu, co go czeka.

Przez kilka sekund nic sie nie dzialo, ale za pare chwil praktycznie martwy aniol poruszyl sie, westchnal z bolem i otworzyl oczy. W tym samym momencie zauwazyl, ze pochyla sie nad nim Burzyciel Snow, istota chcaca wyssac z niego dusze i nedzne resztki sil witalnych, jakie mu pozostaly. Oczywiscie nie pojal calego planu potwora od razu, czul jednak, ze jest to ten, przed ktorym nalezy chronic swiat...i braci.

W glowie mu sie krecilo, rany palily zywym ogniem, strumienie krwi nagle ozyly i znow plynely mu w gore, prosto do serca, ale wstal. Rozwinal skrzydla, zakurzone, potargane, dziurawe i pokryte czyms dziwnym, jakby ropa i nie baczac na to, ze kazdy oddech jest dla niego eksplozja bolu, spojrzal w oczy Burzyciela, by potem wyciagnac reke w jego strone i wyslac w jego kierunku zabojczy promien niewidzialnej energii. Potwor zachwial sie tylko lekko. Castiel nie byl pewien, dlaczego tamten nie zaatakowal, ale zrozumial chwile potem - to Lucyfer przesyla mu uzdrowicielska moc, rownoczesnie powstrzymujac Burzyciela sila umyslu.

Cas czul jednak, ze to na dlugo nie starczy, ze potwor zaraz sie otrzasnie i uderzy. Spojrzal na Balthazara, ktory wlaczyl sie do planu, w sekundzie orientujac sie w sytuacji. Bylo ich teraz trzech przeciwko jednej istocie.

Przewaga liczebna nie zdawala sie na nic, kiedy stawali w szranki z takim przeciwnikiem. Powstrzymali go tylko na kilka sekund. Castiel chcial wystrzelic jeszcze jeden ladunek, ale nie zdazyl. Istota wyrwala sie spod kontroli i blyskawicznie poslala fale mocy w piers aniola.

Nim jednak dosiegnela go smierc, cos sie wydarzylo. Balthazar, ten, ktory - wydawaloby sie - nie darzyl ani braci ani Castiela zbytnim przywiazaniem i dbal o wlasna przyjemnosc - skoczyl w kierunku oslabionego wspoltowarzysza broni. Odepchnal go, przyjmujac caly promien na siebie.

- Balthazar, nie! - jeden, krotki krzyk wyrwal sie z ust czlonka Teamu Free Will.

Skrzydla Castiela zafalowaly groznie, przez moment chcial ratowac przyjaciela, ale wiedzial, ze pokonanie istoty jest wazniejsze. Jezeli tego nie dokona i tak wszyscy zgina.

**J**akims cudem, nadludzkim wysilkiem udalo sie Future Castielowi wynurzyc do polowy z tej rzeki krwi - mial nawet wrazenie, ze strumien najzwyczajniej w swiecie wypuscil go z objec - zapewne po to, by dalej go dreczyc, tylko na inny sposob. Ciezko dyszac, jakby kazdy z oddechow mial byc tym ostatnim, wydostal sie na cos, co przypominalo powierzchnie - nie mial nawet ochoty sie zastanawiac, dlaczego nagle znajduje sie na golej ziemii, a nie na podlodze mieszkania jego rodziny - czy czymkolwiek byli ci ludzie.

Nie mial tez sily na otwarcie oczu, odczolgal sie tylko kilka metrow i padl kawalek dalej, nie dbajac o to, czy woda nie dostanie go tutaj w jakims naglym przyplywie i nie zabierze z powrotem. W sumie nic go juz nie obchodzilo.

Gdzies w glebi tej tak tragicznie straconej na rzecz demona duszy cieszyl sie nawet, ze umrze. O ile juz nie byl martwy. Zaczerpnal powietrza z czyms na ksztalt szlochu i pogodzil sie z mysla, ze kona, kiedy jego policzka dotknelo cos cieplego. Zadrzal pod wplywem tej pieszczoty, bal sie, ze na koniec otrzyma kolejna porcje bolu, ale tym razem ten nie nadszedl.

- Nie boj sie. Jestem przy tobie.

Ten szept rozstroil go calkowicie. Przeciez to jej glos...Jej, Roxanne! Nagle ja pamietal, wszystko to, co sie miedzy nimi zdarzylo. Zaczal plakac rzewnymi lzami, same lecialy mu z oczu, jakby sam jej dotyk przynosil mu niewyslowiona ulge.

- Nie placz...- szepnela ponownie, po czym musnela mu policzek palcami, jakby chcac otrzec jego lzy.

Przestal plakac, nie chcial jej przeciez zasmucac, a poza tym teraz czul sie bezpiecznie jak nigdy. Skoro ona jest tutaj, niczego sie juz nie boi, bo...

I w tej samej chwili spostrzegl, ze jednak nadal roni lzy. Tym razem byly to lzy krwiste, tak samo, jak rzeka, a kazda z nich zlobila mu piekaca rane na policzkach. Sekunde pozniej, zupelnie bez udzialu jego woli, przewrocil sie na plecy tak, by musial patrzec na Roxanne. Cos nie pozwolilo mu zamknac oczu. Kucala przy nim, wciaz szepczac:

- Dlaczego mnie zawiodles, Cas?

Zawiodl ja? Jak to? Kiedy? Jej slowa tak strasznie zapiekly go w sercu...Skrzywdzic - moze, byc moze ktoregos dnia powiedzial cos pod wplywem alkoholu, ale zawiesc? Jedyna dziewczyne, ktorej mogl opowiedziec to...co jej kiedys opowiedzial?

- Co ja zrobilem? - wyszeptal.

- Nie udawaj, ze nie pamietasz - odpowiedziala mu nadal lagodnie, ale wciaz z wyrzutem w glosie. - Pewnie pamietasz dzien, kiedy probowales sie zabic?

Jakze moglby go zapomniec...Mial juz w rece pistolet, przylozyl go sobie nawet do skroni - byl, co rzadkie dla niego w tamtych czasach - calkowicie trzezwy i swiadom tego, co robi - i kiedy jego palec naciskal spust, weszla wlasnie ona, Roxanne.

Rozmawiali przez dlugi czas, Cas nawet nie pamietal, jak dlugo, byc moze nawet z godzine, kiedy w koncu dal sie przekonac i odlozyl bron do szafki - tej samej, ktora jego przyjaciolka odkryla przez Samem i Deanem nie tak dawno temu.

- Tak...Oczywiscie, ze tak...Gdy juz odebralas mi delikatnie pistolet, tulilas mnie wtedy tak mocno, jakbys nigdy nie miala puscic...A ja...ja...

- Zostalam przy tobie na kilka dni, bo bales sie zostac sam. Prosiles mnie, zebym zamieszkala z toba na pewien czas, bo w nocy nachodza cie dziwne mysli. A potem przyszedl Dean...

- I chcial, zebym szedl z nim na misje...- kontynuowal wspomnienia Future Castiel. Rozmawiali wciaz szeptem, jakby bojac sie, ze ktos moze ich podsluchac.

- Rozmawialam z nim, klocilam sie, az w koncu dal ci spokoj i pozwolil pozostac w obozie. Powiedzialem, ze potrzebujesz jeszcze czasu na odpoczynek.

- Stalem wtedy przy tobie i bylem ci taki wdzieczny...

- Jestes idiota, Cas! - przerwala mu w pol slowa. - Powinienes isc na ta misje! To wlasnie wtedy mnie zawiodles, ty tchorzu!

- Ale...ale...wtedy mowilas co innego...Kiedy Dean wyszedl, objelas mnie i powiedzialas, ze sie mna zaopiekujesz, ze nie dasz mi zginac gdzies posrod Crotow...

- Miales zaprzeczyc - syknela. - Miales sie ze mna nie zgodzic, wyjsc z Winchesterem i walczyc.

- Wiesz, ze zginalbym za rogiem, ja naprawde nie bylem w stanie, ja...- czul, ze musi sie jej tlumaczyc, ze zalezy mu, by wlasnie ona zrozumiala go do konca...tak, jak zawsze to robila.

- I co z tego? - szorstkie slowa zabraly mu dech. - Przynajmniej do czegos bys sie nadal, a nie gnil w obozie zywy, ale nikomu niepotrzebny!

- Zostaw mnie...Zostaw mnie! - probowal podniesc glos, ale z ust wyszedl mu tylko cichy jek.

To nie mogla byc Roxanne, nie jego Roxanne...Ona nigdy by nie wypowiedziala takich strasznych slow...

**N**im sie poddala, minal naprawde dlugi czas. Miala jeszcze nadzieje, poki widoczny byl slad w ksztalcie trupa sepa, ale kiedy zauwazyla, ze ten zbladl, az w koncu zniknal zupelnie, zaprzestala masazu serca. Sam spojrzal na nia dokladnie i wtedy go to uderzylo - nie miala w oczach smutku, tylko zaglade.

- Pomszcze cie...- szepnela cicho, nieswiadoma tego, ze umysl Castiela wciaz jest czynny, tylko znajduje sie w innym swiecie.

- Czy on...- spytal Winchester, czujac sie dosyc dziwnie, bo chyba po raz pierwszy to on musial zachowywac sie jak uczen, a nie jak lowca.

- Tak - odparla krotko. W koncu zycie - i ksiazka Deana nauczyly ja, ze kiedy slad zanika, nie ma juz ratunku. - Teraz musimy znalezc Chucka i dowiedziec sie, co robic dalej.

- A co z...cialem?

- Nic. Zostawimy go tutaj.

- Co? - zszokowal sie Sam. - Przeciez jeszcze przed chwila tak o niego dbalas, chcialas...

- Zamknij sie - odpowiedziala mu krotko. - Jezeli nie uda sie cofnac energii takiego czlowieka, nie powinno sie go dotykac. Cos takiego grozi zarazeniem pewna niemila choroba i przemieniem sie w zombie gdzies tak po dwoch godzinach. Nie sadze, zeby Castiel chcial, zebym umarla.

- Ale ty...- Winchester zamachal rekami w powietrzu. - Przed chwila go dotknelas! Robilas mu nawet sztuczne oddychanie!

- Wiem - odparla spokojnie. - Bo tuz po zniknieciu naznaczenia ma sie jakies szesc minut na pomoc. Zostalo jakies trzy, a ja...chce sie jeszcze pozegnac...on juz...odszedl za daleko...

Pochylila sie nad cialem i delikatnie przysunela swoje wargi do ust Future Castiela, po czym ucalowala go z czuloscia.

- Zeg...- zaczela.

Nigdy jednak nie skonczyla swojej wypowiedzi. Winchester skoczyl ku niej, z calej sily chwycil ja za gardlo, az przewrocil na podloze i zaczal dusic.


	30. The dream Marzenie

**Episode 30 - "The dream" - "Marzenie"**

**B**althazar czul, ze umiera. Moc Burzyciela byla silna, wysysala z niego wszystkie zyciowe soki i wiedzial, ze za kilka minut jego swiadomosc rozblysnie bardzo jasnym swiatlem i zniknie gdzies w przestrzeni. Czy Cas bedzie o nim pamietal, czy moze uda sie zaraz razem z nim, bo starozytna istota ich wszystkich pokona?

Jak przez mgle zobaczyl rozwscieczonego Castiela, ktory broczyl krwia na wszystkie strony, czerwony strumien rosil ziemie wokolo, plynac skad tylko sie dalo, ale skrzydla falowaly w powietrzu. Aniol wzniosl sie tuz przed twarza Burzyciela, z wykrzywiona gniewem i rozpacza twarza. Zamknal oczy i zaczal szeptac w jezyku enochianskim. Lucyfer wciaz stal na ziemii, probujac powstrzymac potwora i wesprzec Casa, ale pocil sie zupelnie jak Gabriel.

- Jak dla mnie, to sie robi nudne - stwierdzil sucho ich przeciwnik i mruknal cos pod nosem.

Upadly aniol nie mial juz wiecej sil, moze do tej pory jakims nadludzkim wysilkiem dal rade wyslac swoja energie i pomoc Castielowi, ale mial juz dosyc. Zemdlal tuz obok Balthazara.

Burzyciel spojrzal na wiszacego nad nim jedynego juz przeciwnika i dorzucil:

- Zostalismy tylko my. Po prostu oddaj mi swoja dusze i wszystko sie skonczy.

- Mowy nie ma - odparl Castiel i dokonczyl zaklecie.

**J**ohn Winchester dobrze znal historie Bobby'ego, byli w koncu najblizszymi przyjaciolmi. Byl jednak, jako lowca, dobrze wycwiczony i wiedzial, co robic w naglych wypadkach. Dlatego bez nawet najmniejszego zajakniecia sie i mrugniecia okiem przyjal zaproszenie do domu Singera.

- Karen? - spytal dla pewnosci. - Mam zjawic sie u was i poznac waszego syna?

- Tak, dokladnie - uslyszal w sluchawce. - Moj maz chce ci opowiedziec nieco o tym, jak wiodlo sie naszemu synowi na studiach. Crowley jest taki niesmialy, ale z pewnoscia ucieszy sie na widok goscia.

Winchester skonczyl rozmowe i zawahal sie. Do domu przyjaciela nie bylo blisko, a on sam nie mial zadnego srodka transportu. Jak niby mial sie tam udac? I nagle przypomnial sobie o pewnej osobie, ktora juz jakis czas temu wymazal z pamieci. O tak, ona mieszkala gdzies w poblizu, a chociaz miedzy nimi stalo sie to, co sie stalo, wiedzial, ze ten ktos mu nie odmowi. W koncu nie mial prawa.

**D**ean czul sie nieco dziwnie, kiedy zablakana galaz podrapala go po tylku, ale skoro jego nowsza wersja tlumaczyla mu, ze w okolicy jest pelno stad zombie, jak to uroczo nazwal Dean 2014...

- Ja tu nie widze nikogo - wypowiedzial na glos swoje mysli.

- Cicho badz! - upomnial go lider Chitaqui. - Wiem, ze gdzies tu sa...chociaz przyznam, ze nie widzielismy ich od czasu...tego wskrzeszenia. To znaczy nie w poblizu, bo Roxanne mowila, ze sa w miastach.

- I nie wydaje ci sie to dziwne? - odsyknal Dean. - Czy musisz byc takim idiota, ze nie zastanawiasz sie, dlaczego tak jest?

- Ciesze sie, ze trzymaja sie od nas z daleka, to tyle - odburknal tamten. - Czyli jestes pewien, ze Sam poszedl w lewo?

- Jak tego, ze kocham placki. Sluchaj, on z cala pewnoscia bedzie chcial dotrzec na tamto rozdroze i spotkac Castiela, to znaczy twoja wersje. Nie mam pojecia, czemu on jest taki wazny, ale...

- Tyle, to i sam wiem - odwarknal Dean 2014. - Ale nie po to wloklem cie tu ze soba. Masz mi powiedziec, co on zrobi, jak go znajdzie, jak sprobuje powstrzymac i...

- Co ty, nie znasz wlasnego brata? - dogryzl mu zadowolony z siebie Winchester 2009. - A poza tym cos mi sie wydaje, ze ta cala sprzedaz duszy poszla na marne, o ile Castielowi sie to w ogole udalo, bo jak widzisz, twoj Camp jeszcze stoi. Albo umowa nic nie zmienila.

- I dlatego musze sprawdzic, co sie stalo! - mruknal cicho Dean 2014, po czym wstal. Dal znac towarzyszacym im ludziom, ze maja zrobic to samo. Nie bylo sensu sie kryc, obecnosci Crotow nikt nie zauwazyl, a czolganie sie w krzakach nikomu nie sprawilo przyjemnosci.

Obaj, zarowno Dean 2009, jak i ten pozniejszy, dobrze znali swoje prawdziwe zamiary. Obecny udal sie na ta misje po to, by wydostac sie z obozu, odnalezc brata i spotkac Castiela, za to 2014 wcale nie potrzebowal nikogo, by zorientowac sie, gdzie poszedl Sam. On potrzebowal zakladnika. I to wlasnie Present Dean nim byl, z czego sam zainteresowany doskonale zdawal sobie sprawe. Dzialalo to i w druga strone, Future Dean mial swiadomosc, ze tamtem chce pokrzyzowac mu plany. Byc moze dlatego obaj byli w takich zlych nastrojach?

A widok, jaki zastali pare krokow dalej, wcale nie poprawil im humorow.

**W** sumie moglaby sie juz poddac. Zamknac oczy i pozwolic sie udusic temu rozszalalemu Winchesterowi. W koncu jej przyjaciel, jedyny, ktorego los ja obchodzil w calym Campie, nie zyl. A przeciez tylko on wtedy, kiedy tam przybyla...Nie! Nie wolno jej! Nie moze po prostu wydac ostatniego oddechu i zgodzic sie na to, by jego zyczenie, jakie kiedys jej powiedzial, pozostale niespelnione.

Sam kleczal kolanami na jej dloniach, nie mogla sie bronic, czula, ze powietrze z niej uchodzi, ze pluca zaraz eksploduja, ale rownoczesnie w glowie miala tamto wydarzenie, tamta sprawe, tamta prosbe, wiedziala, ze nie ma prawa jej nie spelnic. Jak tylko nadarzyla sie okazja i Sam na moment zwolnil uscisk - widac rana postrzalowa nadal go bolala - zamachnela sie noga i kopnela go kolanem w krocze. Ku jej zdumieniu wcale nie puscil, ustawil sie tylko tak, ze teraz jej nogi byly przygniecione jego nogami i doslownie nie mogla sie poruszyc.

Jednakze te kilka sekund, jakie jej daly, spowodowaly, ze odzyskala choc kilka czasteczek tlenu i mogla wciaz walczyc. Sam jednak nie puszczal. Ciemnialo jej przed oczami i kiedy juz myslala, ze to jej ostatnie chwile, poczula, ze wcale jej nie trzyma.

Prawie zakrztusila sie tym, co wpadlo do jej gardla. Nareszcie, nareszcie powietrze, nareszcie moze oddychac! Ale co sie wlasciwie stalo?

Zrozumiala, kiedy zobaczyla lezace obok niej na trawie cialo Sama. Byl nieprzytomny, musial z niej spasc pare chwil temu. Kto go uderzyl? Kto jej pomogl?

W glowie jej sie krecilo, ale nie musiala zbyt dlugo zastanawiac sie nad odpowiedzia. Zamiast niedoszlego mordercy ujrzala nad soba cos innego, cos, co nie pozwolilo jej sie podniesc do konca i zamarla tak wpatrzona w gore.

Lufy. Lufy broni. Dean 2014 wreszcie ja odnalazl. On i jego towarzysze. Obok stala jego mlodsza wersja, wyraznie zaniepokojona tym, co przed chwila stalo sie z Samem. Nie mogl jednak nikomu pomoc, bo sam byl pod bronia.

- Dobra. Mam was w koncu, to teraz wracamy do obozu - odezwal sie Dean z przyszlosci.

- Szefie - z lewej strony nadciagnal jeden z jego ludzi, musiala nie zauwazyc, kiedy oddzielil sie od grupy. - Tam lezy Castiel. Martwy.

**F**uture Castiel martwy nie byl. Moze tak sie czul wewnetrznie, ale w koncu jeszcze przeciez mogl zaczerpnac oddech, choc bedac w innym swiecie. Czy to sie liczylo, czy raczej ludzie Winchestera mieli racje, na to pytanie pewnie by nie umial odpowiedziec. Wiedzial jednak jedno - byc moze w zyciu popelnil sporo bledow i byc moze ufal niewlasciwym osobom, ale jak do tej pory Roxanne nigdy go nie zawiodla. A skoro mowi mu cos takiego, to znaczy, ze cos tu jest cholernie nie tak. W jego zagubionym umysle tlilo sie wspomnienie jego samego, blagajacego o pomoc, rozmawiajacego z Roxanne...z ta prawdziwa. Nie mial pojecia, jak ma polaczyc te dwa fakty, niczego juz nie byl pewien, ale jesli jego smierc ma wygladac w ten sposob, czemu by jej jeszcze nie uatrakcyjnic?

Wstal, chwiejac sie na nogach i spojrzal Roxanne - tej strasznej - prosto w twarz. Rozesmial sie, ocierajac rekawem krew z ran na policzkach, jakie spowodowaly jego wlasne lzy.

- Wiesz...Skoro tak bardzo zyczysz mi, zebym umarl, to ja ci to ulatwie. Ale wczesniej zabiore cie do piekla...kimkolwiek jestes.

Postapil krok w jej strone, z radoscia zauwazajac, ze zaskoczyl ja tym swoim naglym ruchem.

- Jakim cudem mozesz chodzic? - wykrztusila.

- Nie wiem - odparl szczerze, bo sam nie wiedzial, jak to sie stalo, ze ma sile sie podniesc. - Nie mam juz godnosci, nie mam wlasnego zycia, nie mam duszy, ale jednego mi nie odbierzesz - nie odbierzesz mi wspomnien! Nie zabierzesz mi schowanego w sercu kawalka chwili, gdy ktos sie o mnie troszczyl. Nie zabierzesz mi jedynego, co pozwolilo mi przetrwac. Nie uda ci sie zniszczyc wspomnien o mojej...- kolejny krok naprzod...- o mojej Roxanne!

- Jakiej twojej? - zasmiala sie stojaca przed nim kobieta, a on dopiero w tej chwili dostrzegl, ze w niczym nie przypominala jego przyjaciolki. Jakze mogl sie tak pomylic? - Dobrze wiesz, ze tamten facet...

- Och, zamknij sie - rzucil lekko. - Nie mowie o milosci. Nigdy nie chcialbym, zeby Roxanne mnie pokochala, bo nie jestem jej wart. Przysporzylbym jej tylko cierpien. Ale nikt nie bedzie szargal jej opinii.

Nastepny krok sprawil, ze byl juz tuz przy niej i nim sie cofnela, spoliczkowal ja z calej sily. Sam byl zaskoczony tym, jak wiele jej jeszcze mial. A potem zlapal za ramiona i wrzasnal:

- Kim ty do cholery jestes?

- Twoim sumieniem - odparla hardo. - Koszmarem bez konca, sam mnie tworzyles przez tyle lat, niespelnionymi marzeniami, wyrzutami sumienia...Snami.

- To sie mylisz, supernaturalny swirze. Bo ja owszem, mam sumienie, bo zaluje tak wielu rzeczy, jakie zrobilem i jakich nie zrobilem, ale ja nie mam marzen, ja nie mam snow...juz nie.

- Och, to ty sie mylisz - cos, co trzymal w rekach, a obecnie wygladalo jak stara, pomarszczona kobieta, zachichotalo prosto w jego twarz. - Bo ty masz marzenia...szczegolnie to jedno, ktore wyznales swojej Roxanne.

Trafila w samo sedno, az sie na moment zawahal. Istotnie, mial. To ostatnie. A jesli to cos znalo go tak dobrze, jesli faktycznie bylo w jakims stopniu nim, to nie klamalo, kiedy mowilo, ze zna tamto pragnienie.

- Ono sie nigdy nie spelni, ty idioto! - syknelo cos, co zamienilo sie w weza. Odruchowo chcial to odrzucic, ale zamiast tego scisnal jeszcze mocniej, duszac do ostatniego tchu, az martwe padlo na ziemie, z powrotem przybierajac ksztalt Roxanne. Wiedzial jednak, ze to nie byla ona, nie zaszczycil nawet jednym spojrzeniem zwlok na trawie. Zatoczyl sie, kiedy od nich odchodzil, ale za wszelka cene chcial znalezc wyjscie z tego zakletego kregu smierci i placzu.

**W** tym samym czasie Castiel na Cmentarzu Zapomnienia wypowiedzial ostatnie litery zaklecia i opadl ciezko na trawe, podtrzymujac sie reka, by nie upasc calkiem, na twarz. Widzial katem oka, ze to nie ma sensu, ze nic nie dziala na przekleta istote i mial pewnosc, ze zaraz zginie.

Dlatego ledwo dostrzegl, slabszy i slabszy od wciaz lejacej sie z niego krwi, ze w pewnym momencie Burzyciel na momet zafalowal, zupelnie jak dziewczyna z majakow Future Castiela. Oczywiscie ten Cas nie mial o tym pojecia, ale i tak zrozumial, ze mimo wszystko wysilek sie oplacil i potwor przez chwile byl slabszy. Aniol nie mial jednak sil, by wykorzystac ta przewage, westchnal tylko i czekal na ostateczny cios. Nie cierpial sie poddawac, ale wrog wysysal z niego wszystkie sily sama swoja obecnoscia.

I nagle ktos podal mu reke. Nagle, jakims cudem, tuz obok niego stanal ktos, kogo w pierwszej chwili nie rozpoznal. A potem, kiedy wstawal, kolyszac sie jeszcze i wsparty na ramieniu przybysza probowal zrozumiec, dotarlo do niego, ze ma przy sobie...samego siebie.

- Kim? - szepnal cicho.

- Ja przegralem swoje zycie. Ty tego nie rob - uzyskal odpowiedz.

Burzyciel odzyskal pelna moc i podniosl reke, by uderzyc. Smierc przygladal sie temu z daleka...i nagle szeroko sie usmiechnal.


	31. The request Prosba

**Episode 31 - "The request" - "Prosba"**

**U**smiech na twarzy Smierci sam w sobie nie byl niczym przerazajacym, ale fakt, ze Jezdziec w ogole przywolal go na swoje oblicze - juz tak. A juz szczegolnie teraz, kiedy wiedzial, ze waza sie losy tak wielu istnien. Czy byl zadowolony, bo wiedzial, ze wygra samotny aniol, czy tez moze cieszyl sie z nadchodzacych obfitych zbiorow?

Castiel spojrzal na niespodziewanego sprzymierzenca i nagle poczul, ze ma w sobie jeszcze ostatnia krople sily. Cos w oczach tego, ktory stal obok niego i go podtrzymywal, powiedzialo mu, ze powinien sprobowac jeszcze raz. Aniol wyciagnal trzesaca sie reke w strone istoty i w ostatniej chwili wyslal w jego kierunku fale wlasnej Laski. Jakby pojal, ze wlasnie to nalezy zrobic.

Burzyciel nie zdazyl odpowiedziec, jego moc nie wydostala sie z palcow, oberwal z calej sily tym, co wydostalo sie z dloni Castiela. Jasny, tak jasny blysk, jakby wybuchlo tysiac slonc - a przeciez nie byla to cala moc oslabionego aniola...jednakze prawie cala. W jednej chwili zwinal sie na stojaco w klebek, zawyl, jakby cos palilo go od srodka, zaczal sie kurczyc...tylko po to, by zaraz urosc z powrotem, przez moment gorowac nad wszystkimi...i znow zapasc sie w sobie i z wrzaskiem stac sie jedynie kupka popiolu.

- Spaliles go...- szepnal Future Castiel do swojego poprzednika, by samemu zaraz sie zachwiac.

Wycienczony Castiel z obecnych czasow zlapal go w ostatniej chwili. Gdzies w jego umysle pojawilo sie wspomnienie, gdy Dean opowiedzial mu, co stalo sie podczas podrozy z Zachariaszem do roku 2014. I wreszcie zrozumial, nie mial tylko pojecia, jakim cudem te linie czasowe sie splataly i dlaczego wlasnie teraz.

Obaj oddychali ciezko, siedzac na zimnej ziemii i nie wierzac, ze to juz koniec. Smierc patrzyl na nich z daleka, sluchajac ich rozmowy.

- Ja...Wiem, kim jestes...- pierwszy odezwal sie Cas z przyszlosci. - Jestes mna, a raczej tym, kim bylem dawniej. A ja jestem...twoim cieniem.

- Nie rozumiem...- tamten przypatrzyl mu sie uwaznie. - Skad ty sie tu wziales? Przeciez...nie istniejesz. Wizja, jaka Zachariasz stworzyl dla Deana, byla tylko fikcja.

- Fikcja? - zasmial sie gorzko Castiel 2014. - Moje zycie po Apokalipsie jest fikcja, ono wlasciwie nie istnieje. Ale jak widac jakims sposobem dzieje sie wszystko naraz - Chitaqua stoi od nowa, pamietam, ze zginalem krotko po odwiedzinach Deana z twoich czasow.

- Pozwolcie panowie, ze ja wam to wyjasnie - Jezdziec zblizyl sie dostojnie. Wciaz sie usmiechal. - Wpierw pogratuluje wam zwyciestwa. Nie spodziewalem sie, ze tak latwo wam pojdzie. W ogole nie spodziewalem sie, ze ktos przejdzie tutaj...tak po prostu. Oni - potoczyl reka po wciaz zemdlonych Balthazarze i Lucyferze - maja specjalne zdolnosci, ale ty... - spojrzal na Future Castiela - jestes tylko czlowiekiem. Jednakze twoja chec zapomnienia o tym, co zrobiles, sprowadzila cie tutaj.

Urwal na moment i dorzucil od niechcenia, tym razem juz bez usmiechu:

- Oh. Tamci dwaj zyja. Dzieki temu, ze Lucyfer cie wspieral, Castielu, Balthazar nie otrzymal ciosu zadanego pelna moca. Bedzie bardzo cierpial, ale przezyje. Upadly aniol tak samo, potrzebuja tylko odpoczynku. Jednakze wy dwaj...- Smierc podszedl jeszcze blizej i spojrzal Castielowi prosto w oczy. - Jestes zobowiazany do powrotu na Ziemie i pomocy Winchesterom. Bez ciebie nie poradza sobie z pewnym zagrozeniem...Za to ty, moj przyjacielu...- zwrocil sie do bylego aniola. - Ty...Powstales z martwych tylko i wylacznie dzieki temu, ktorego cialo przybral Lucyfer...

- Co? - Future Castiel poczul, ze cos sciska mu gardlo. - Chcesz powiedziec, ze zyje tylko dzieki...

- Tak - potwierdzil Jezdziec. - Obserwowalem wszystko, co dzialo sie ostatnio. Widzicie...Burzyciel Snow do pelni mocy potrzebowal duszy Castiela, duszy upadlego aniola. Dlatego zgodzilem sie na plan Lucyfera - tego, ktorego braciom udalo sie pokonac - i Balthazara, ktorzy postanowili wyslac Czwartkowego Aniola tutaj, na Cmentarz Zapomnienia. Gdyby udalo sie wymazac cie, Castielu - zwrocil sie znow do aniola - z umyslow i serc wszystkich istot, stalbys sie jak te konary, ktore spotkales po drodze - suche i puste. Ale Burzyciel nigdy by juz nie otrzymal pelnej mocy. Nie mialby szans na zdobycie twojej duszy, bo po prostu by cie nie bylo. Rozumiesz?

- Tak - szepnal aniol, zdajac sobie sprawe, jak straszliwym byl zagrozeniem dla tych, ktorych najbardziej chcial chronic.

- Za to ty...Nazywaja cie Future Castiel...- kontynuowal Smierc. - Ciebie probowal odnalezc Gabriel. O tak, on zyje...Tak jakby. Zgodzil sie zawrzec cos na ksztalt umowy, po wykonaniu zadania mial sie przeniesc i cialem i dusza do Piekla. Jego zadanie bylo proste - odnalezc ciebie i doprowadzic do spotkania z wersja z roku 2009. Liczyl, ze w ten sposob nie dopusci do przechwycenia duszy przez Burzyciela Snow.

- Ale...jak niby mialbym temu zapobiec...? - wyszeptal Castiel z przyszlosci, wciaz zszokowany tym, czego wlasnie sie dowiedzial.

- On wiedzial, co zamierzasz. Wiedzial, ze twoim pragnieniem jest oddanie duszy demonowi.

Castiel 2009 spojrzal na swoja druga wersje wyraznie zniesmaczony i zagniewany. W jego oczach widac bylo nagane. Nim jednak wypowiedzial glosno swoje mysli, Jezdziec kontynuowal:

- Nie chcial, aby do tego doszlo, poniewaz obawial sie, ze w ten sposob Burzyciel Snow bedzie mial ulatwione zdanie. Chcial tez, abys pomogl chronic dusze swojego poprzednika.

- A co ja moglem zrobic...? Poprosic, zeby byl ostrozny...?

- Nie. Ale mogles zrobic cos innego. Burzyciel potrzebowal duszy upadlego aniola - blady mezczyzna podkreslil slowo "upadlego". A przeciez jest roznica miedzy aniolem upadlym, a tym, ktory upadl i wrocil do lask, prawda?

- Nie rozumiem? - szepnal po raz kolejny Future Castiel.

- Zaraz obaj to pojmiecie. Twoj widok - wedlug planu Gabriela mial tak wstrzasnac Castielem z roku 2009, ze ten mial zwrocic sie z powrotem do Boga, pozbywajac wszystkiego, co laczy go z ludzmi. Wciaz mial nad nimi czuwac, ale juz bez tej bliskosci, jaka teraz laczy go z Winchesterami.

- Mialem przestac sie z nimi przyjaznic? - wtracil aniol.

- Dokladnie. Na widok swojego przyszlego wcielenia miales zrozumiec, ze prowadzi to tylko do zaglady i zblizyc sie znow do Pana. To dlatego Gabriel umowil sie z Samem/Lucyferem, by ten przywrocil Camp Chitaqua. A ja sie zgodzilem, pod jednym warunkiem - ze Gabriel bedzie dysponowal tylko czescia swojej mocy, ktora po pewnym czasie - im bardziej bedzie z niej korzystal, tym szybciej - sie wyczerpie.

- Do zaglady...

Ale nikt nie slyszal tego cichego szeptu Future Castiela. Jezdziec bowiem mial cos jeszcze bardziej waznego do powiedzenia:

- Burzyciel zostal pokonany, ale na tym sie nie skonczy. Ciala Deana i Sama - sa oni bowiem martwi, bo tylko tak mogli przeniesc sie do roku 2014 i probowac pomoc Gabrielowi w jego misji - znajduja sie teraz w kostnicy i sa przygotowywane do sekcji. Lisa Braeden jest podejrzana o zabojstwo. I nikt jej nie dowierza, ze byl tam ktos jeszcze. Mianowicie Gabriel, ktory zatrzymal czas, ale jego moc zaczyna sie wyczerpywac i czar puscil. To on wydostal Sama z klatki - a ja wydostalem Lucyfera. Jak widac, oba dzialania zbiegly sie i doprowadzily do zwyciestwa.

- Lucyfer nam pomaga? - upewnil sie Castiel, stajac wreszcie, choc na wciaz niepewnych nogach.

- Tak. Obawial sie mocy Burzyciela i dlatego zrobil pare rzeczy...ktore zrobic nalezalo. Jak juz mowilem, ciala Winchesterow sa w niebezpieczenstwie, ale to nie wszystko. Ich umysly znajduja sie w roku 2014, tym alternatywnym - nie jest to przyszlosc, tylko alternatywna linia czasu. To dlatego umowa zawarta z demonem przez Castiela 2014 nic nie dala. W jego czasie nie da sie odwrocic Apokalipsy.

- Stracilem dusze na prozno...- dobieglo ich ciche westchnienie.

Smierc jednakze nie zwracal uwagi na Future Castiela, rozmawiajac wciaz z aniolem.

- A teraz, kiedy nie ma juz Burzyciela, nie wydaje mi sie, by byl jakikolwiek sens utrzymywania tej idiotycznej wersji 2014. Oni i tak sa martwi. W sumie, to nigdy nie istnieli. Wracajac do Burzyciela - czar, ktory rzucila ta istota, utrzyma sie przez pewien czas. Bobby Singer i Crowley prawdopodobnie wyzdrowieja. A potem znow rzuca sie sobie do gardel - westchnal Jezdziec, jakby znuzony tym wyjasnianiem. - Ty, Castiel, wrocisz na Ziemie i pomozesz Winchesterom, jak robiles to do tej pory, a ja zakoncze to, co wymyslil Gabriel i sprowadze go tam, gdzie powinien spedzic reszte swego istnienia...

- Jestem gotow - odrzekl mu Cas.

- Swietnie - powiedzial Smierc. - W takim razie...

- Nie zgadzam sie - ciche slowa przerwaly Jezdzcowi.

- Slucham? - Smierc obrocil sie w strone mowiacego, wyraznie zirytowany, ze ktos mu przeszkadza.

- Nie zgadzam sie! - powiedzial juz pewniej Future Castiel i wstal. - Moze i wrocilem dzieki Lucyferowi z mojego czasu, moze jestem tylko odpryskiem samego siebie, tego prawdziwego, moze Gabriel mial mnie tylko wykorzystac, to wszystko prawda, ja wiem. Ale nie! Nie zamierzam tak po prostu rozplynac sie w powietrzu. Mam cholerne prawo...

- Do niczego nie masz prawa - zmarszczyl brwi Smierc. - Czy nie rozumiesz, ze ciebie nie ma? Ze to wszystko jest iluzja, ze Camp to tylko jakby dogrywka tylko po to, by przedstawic cie aniolowi?

- Dogrywka, iluzja! - rzucil mu w twarz Castiel 2014. - Jestes okrutny! Pozwoliles na to, zebym widzial...to, co widzialem, a teraz tak po prostu mam odejsc?

- A co bys niby chcial zrobic? Spelnic swoje marzenie? Kiedy do ciebie dotrze, ze sie nie spelni, bo ty...- podszedl blizej, wyraznie rozzloszczony - nie zyjesz?

- A Roxanne? Ona tez jest martwa?

- Ona jest iluzja tak samo, jak ty - wzruszyl ramionami Smierc. - Nie. Nie iluzja. Istniejecie, ale nie w tym czasie, co trzeba. Jestescie jakby...w doszytej na chwile kieszeni. A teraz ta kieszen przestala juz byc potrzebna.

- Chcesz mi wmowic, ze Burzyciel Snow zainteresowal sie...doszyta kieszenia?

Boze, skad on mial tyle odwagi, sam sie sobie dziwil. Ale jesli nie ma sie nic, zupelnie nic do stracenia...

- Nie mam pojecia, czemu wybral akurat ciebie. Byc moze bawila go intensywnosc twoich doznan.

- Ty je...widziales?

- Oczywiscie. I radze wiecej mnie nie zatrzymywac, mam zamiar wyslac Castiela...prawdziwego Castiela - do domu, bo inaczej ciala Winchesterow gotowe zostac pokrojone na kawalki. On sie zajmie cialami, ja wroce ich umysly tam, gdzie byc powinny. Sama bedzie troche bolec glowa, bo wlasnie oberwal od jednego z towarzyszy Deana 2014, ale to nic, przezyje.

- Oberwal? - zainteresowal sie przysluchujacy sie ze zniecierpliwieniem rozmowie aniol.

- A tak. Przyszla wersja Winchestera bardzo nie chciala dopuscic, zeby ktos przeszkodzil Future Castielowi w zawarciu mowy z demonem. Bo widzisz, idioto - Smierc obrocil sie z powrotem w strone poprzedniego rozmowcy - ty chciales cofnac dla niego Apokalipse, a on ochoczo sie na to zgodzil. Nie baczac, ze w ten sposob straci ciebie. Oczywiscie wmieszala sie we wszystko niejaka Roxanne i razem z Samem z roku 2009 probowala cie znalezc i pomoc Gabrielowi w jego misji, ale sie spoznili, bo ty juz ta umowe zawarles. Twoj umysl powedrowal piec lat wstecz, widziales siebie bijacego Deana, nie mogles nic zrobic, a Burzyciel Snow wlasnie wtedy zeslal ci pierwsza wizje. Ta mala dziewczynke, tak.

- Roxanne...Pomagala Gabrielowi, ktory chcial mnie uzyc jako...

- Nie, nie. Ona miala inny powod, zeby cie znalezc. Ona...troszczy sie o ciebie. Co jest zabawne, chciala nawet zawrzec umowe z demonem, zebys mogl wrocic do domu.

- Ona...co...?

Smierc machnal reka, wysylajac Castiela 2009 w poblize kostnicy, gdzie znajdowaly sie ciala Winchesterow, Balthazara i Lucyfera w sobie tylko znane miejsce, az w koncu dokonczyl.

- On oczywiscie odmowil, bo powiedzial, ze jestes przeznaczony do czegos wiekszego, niz zamierza Gabriel i tego typu klamstwa. Ale jakze mozesz byc przeznaczony, skoro byles az takim idiota, zeby oddac demonowi wspolpracujacemu z Lucyferem amulet, ktory moze przywolac Antychrysta...

- Mowiles, ze ja nie istnieje. Wiec ten amulet nie ma zadnej mocy - zauwazyl trzezwo pozostaly Castiel.

- Alez ma. I zareczam cie, on wroci bardzo wkurzony. Przez ciebie. O ile nie wysle cie tam, gdzie mam zamiar - w niebyt. Wiec jak, bedziesz sie nadal upieral?

- Wyznaj mi chociaz, co mialem zrobic...Co mialo byc moim przeznaczeniem...Prosze...

- Nie ma to najmniejszego sensu. Ale zgoda. Miales uratowac Niebo. Wiele aniolow traci wiare, wiele upada, tak samo, jak upadl Lucyfer, Niebo pustoszeje krok po kroku. Pewnego dnia przyjdzie on i wszystko sie skonczy.

- On? Bog?

- Nie. To nie byloby takie zle. Ktos inny. A ten facet zjadlby Burzyciela Snow na sniadanie. Byc moze daloby sie jeszcze uratowac Niebo i swiat, ale nie wydaje mi sie, zeby ktos taki, jak ty mial na to jakiekolwiek szanse. Nie wyobrazam sobie ciebie w tej roli. Musialbym tez pozwolic ci wrocic do zycia...tobie i tej twojej Roxanne. A to by skomplikowalo calkowicie czas i Wszechswiat. Nie. Ty musisz zginac.

***

**C**ala ekipa wrocila powoli do obozu. Dean 2014 szedl pewnie z przodu, z tylu jego towarzysze niesli cialo Castiela i Sama, jednego martwego - taka przynajmniej panowala opinia - drugiego zemdlonego od ciosu w glowe. Deana Winchestera, tego z "prawdziwych" czasow, prowadzono pod bronia gdzies w srodku, tuz obok Roxanne. Oboje milczeli, w duszy przezywajac to, co sie ostatnio wydarzylo.

Kiedy weszli za brame, wiezniow posadzono przy dlugim stole, tym samym, przy ktoryms niegdys zasiadali ludzie probujacy pokonac Diabla, wymierzono w nich strzelby, a Dean 2014 usiadl naprzeciwko i skrzyzowal rece na piersi.

- Dobra. To teraz gadac mi, o co tu naprawde chodzi.

- Gdzie jest Sam? - spytal zamiast tego wyraznie wsciekly odpowiednik z roku 2009.

- W innej chacie. Nie martw sie, zaopiekujemy sie nim, to tylko cios w glowe. W odpowiednim czasie porozmawiam sobie i z nim. Gadajcie, w czym rzecz.

- Gabriel powiedzial ci przeciez wszystko - stwierdzil rozezlony Dean. - Istota, musimy przed nia uratowac swiat i tak dalej.

- Jedyna rzecza, ktora mnie tak naprawde interesuje, jest fakt, dlaczego umowa nie zostala zawarta. A jesli zostala, to dlaczego nie dziala.

- Zostala - odparla Roxanne pustym glosem. - Ale nie podzialala, nie wiem, dlaczego. Demon, ktorego przywolalam, mowil, ze Cas byl przeznaczony do czegos wiekszego i nie odda mi jego duszy.

- Do czegos wiekszego? - parsknal Winchester 2014. - Do obrabowania browaru? A po jaka cholere wzywalas demona?

- Mialam zamiar wymienic sie duszami, zawrzec umowe. Nie twoja sprawa.

- Idiotka. Przez ciebie stracilbym dobrego zolnierza w zamian za alkoholika. Ta twoja przyjazn z tym kretynem...

- Dosyc! - Roxanne zerwala sie z krzesla. Lufy automatycznie powedrowaly za nia, ale Dean 2014 machnal reka i te opadly.

- Siadaj. Skoro zawarl umowe, to cos tu jest nie tak. Swiat powinien sie zmienic. Albo przeniosl sie do tamtego roku i wcale nie zabil sam siebie, nieudacznik. Tylko nie rozumiem, dlaczego on juz jest martwy? Chyba, ze faktycznie zabil siebie w 2009, ale wtedy...

- To nie w tym rzecz...- wtracila sie Roxanne. - Demon wyslal gdzies jego energie. - Widzialam slad w ksztalcie trupa sepa. Probowalam go zawrocic, ale widocznie odszedl za daleko, bo slad zniknal.

- Ach, rozumiem - odrzekl jej przywodca. - Czyli przerzucil tylko jego swiadomosc. A ten osiol po prostu sobie zginal...gdzies tam. W 2009.

- Albo nie - przerwal im Dean. - Albo to Burzyciel Snow go zaatakowal. Jego dusza po zawarciu umowy byla bezbronna.

- Pewnie tak...- dodala Roxanne. - Mowil cos o jakiejs dziewczynce, ktora go przyciaga.

- Zawsze marzyl, zeby miec rodzine, albo przynajmniej kogos, kto sie nim zajmie...- odrzekl Winchester 2014. - Pamietam, jak zlamal sobie stope. Przyznal sie, ze dobrze by bylo miec kogos, kto podalby mu kromke chleba, zamiast kazac mu czlapac do kuchni. Jak zwykle uzalal sie nad soba. Ale dobra. Jego nie ma, problem z glowy. Chcialbym tylko...

Dean 2014 zlapal sie za glowe, ktora rozbolala go nagle, mocno, swidrujacym bolem na samym dnie czaszki. Nie mogl wytrzymac, zaczal pojekiwac, oparl glowe o stol, wyszeptal, ze potrzebuje pomocy, po czym nagle podniosl sie i potoczyl zaskoczonym wzrokiem po zebranych.

- Nie rozumiem...Dlaczego trzymam was pod bronia?

- Ostatnio chciales wyciagnac z nas sila to, co wiemy o umowie Castiela - warknela Roxanne.

- Umowie...? A tak, pamietam, ze mi wspominaliscie, ze on...Moment! Zawarl umowe i oddal wlasna dusze? To co ja tu jeszcze robie?

- Z Ksiezyca spadles? - przyjrzal mu sie podejrzliwie jego odpowiednik. - Jeszcze przed momentem miales zamiar...

- Ja tak...ja pamietam...jasna cholera! Ja mu na to pozwolilem?

- Jestes dupkiem - stwierdzil zadowolony z siebie Dean. - A jesli masz juz tak ogromne wyrzuty sumienia, moze w koncu przyprowadzisz tu Sama?

Jego zyczeniu stalo sie zadosc i juz za moment przy stole stal nieco zdezorientowany Sam Winchester. Jednakze on jako jedyny nie byl wolny. Rece zwiazane mu jakis mocnym sznurkiem, a za jego plecami stalo dwoch poteznych mezczyzn z wymierzona w niego bronia.

Roxanne rzucila mu szybkie spojrzenie, pelne nienawisci. Sam nie za bardzo wiedzial, o co chodzi dziewczynie i w jego wzroku pojawilo sie nieme pytanie. Jego brat uczynil ruch, jakby chcial wstac i go usciskac, ale zatrzymal sie pod nakazujacym skinieniem lidera Chitaqui.

- Nie teraz. Niech na razie powie, czemu dusil Rox, kiedy go znalezlismy.

- Ja? - oczy Sama wyrazaly bezbrzezne zdumienie. - Ja ja dusilem?

- Tak...- otrzymal jej odpowiedz. - Mialam zamiar pozegnac sie z Casem, kiedy ty rzuciles sie na mnie jak dzikie zwierze!

Sam nie zdazyl jednak odpowiedziec. Do srodka wpadl uzbrojony mezczyzna, zlapal kilka oddechow i wydyszal do Winchestera 2014:

- Szefie! Cas!

***

**S**mierc przechadzal sie po terenie, ktory przez tak wielu byl nazywany Cmentarzem Zapomnienia, nawet przez niego samego. Na jego twarzy malowala sie troska. Zrobil to, co musial, ale wcale mu sie to nie podobalo. I mial nadzieje, ze kiedykolwiek zostanie mu to wybaczone.

***

**J**ohn dobrze pamietal, co sie stalo i jak sie stalo miedzy nim i osoba, do ktorej sie udawal. Wiedzial, ze nie ma daleko, ze to tylko kilkanascie minut drogi piechota i bedzie mogl odpoczac w towarzystwie...kogos takiego, jak on i uzyskac pomoc w transporcie. Dlatego tez nie rozmyslal zbyt wiele, nim dotarl do malutkiego domku ukrytego gdzies posrod krzakow i lak i stanal przed drzwiami.

Z zewnatrz wszystko wygladalo w porzadku - to same wejscie, ta sama przykurzona klamka, wygladajaca, jakby nikogo nie byl - a przeciez zawsze byl - te same zasloniete okna. I ta sama cisza.

Winchester zapukal kilka razy, dokladnie tak, jak sie kiedys umowili, po czym czekal. Mial pewnosc, ze za moment poruszy sie ledwo zauwazalnie firanka, a potem zostanie mu otworzone.

I czekal tak przez dluzsza chwile, az nieco sie zniecierpliwil. Nie dosyc, ze bolaly go nogi i chcialo mu sie pic, to jeszcze kaze mu sie sterczec pod drzwiami. Siegnal reke do kieszeni i wyjal ukradziona staruszkowi ze sklepu bron. Na szczescie sklepikarz mial schowane w szufladzie dwie, totez John nie musial obawiac sie, ze pozbawi go obrony. A jemu samemu pistolet byl bardzo, ale to bardzo potrzebny. Sprawdzil tylko po raz kolejny, czy jest nabity i nacisnal klamke.

***

**K**aren zniknela. Tak po prostu i najnormalniej w swiecie zniknela. Bron przestala Bobby'emu ciazyc i mogl sie poruszac. Ale jego umysl nie przetworzyl jeszcze do konca tego, co sie stalo i lowca przez pewien czas siedzial bez ruchu.

- Singer...- szepnal w koncu demon. - Co my robimy?

Przybrany ojciec Winchesterow ocknal sie wreszcie i skierowal lufe w strone Crowley'a.

- Polujemy na demony? - odparl i juz mial nacisnac spust, kiedy sobie cos przypomnial. - Chwila. Wspominales cos o Castielu, o tym, ze mamy sprawic, zeby stal sie tym, kim byl poprzednio...Cos bredziles o Lucyferze...Nie moge cie zabic.

- Jasne, ze nie. - Crowley wstal i otrzepal ubranie, wciaz nie czujac sie zbyt dobrze...i pewnie. Niejasno pamietal, ze bredzil cos o jakims aniele, a to powodowalo u niego w pamieci co najmniej palacy wstyd. - A poza tym to ja mam twoja dusze, a nie ty moja.

- Chrzanic moja dusze - mruknal Singer. - Jak mamy dorwac Lucka?

W tej samej chwili niebo zgaslo.


	32. The resurrection Zmartwychwstanie

**Episode 32 - "The resurrection" - "Zmartwychwstanie"**

**O**tworzyl oczy. Powoli, tak wolno, jakby od szybkosci, z jaka uniesie powieki, zalezalo jego zycie. Tak samo bez pospiechu uniosla sie jego klatka piersiowa, raz, jeden, a potem drugi. Wreszcie spojrzal na stojacego nad nim zolnierza - bo tak ich nazywal, w koncu walczyli o wolnosc ludzkiej rasy - i zrozumial, gdzie sie znajduje. W koncu podniosl sie - wciaz w tym samym tempie - i spuscil nogi z poslania. W glowie mu sie zakrecilo, ale nie przejal sie tym. Najwazniejsze, ze byl tutaj.

Ten ze strzelba popatrzyl na niego, ale zanim zdazyl zareagowac w jakis sposob, bylo juz po wszystkim. W jednej chwili po prostu zemdlal. Gdzies tam, za drzwiami, dalo sie slyszec drugiego mezczyzne, ktory przechodzil obok, zauwazyl, co sie dzieje i gwaltownie zawrocil do miejsca, gdzie obradowal Dean 2014 i reszta ludzi. Gwaltownie bylo jednak pojeciem wzglednym - tu, w tej chacie, czas dzialal inaczej. Jedno uderzenie serca trwalo kilka minut.

Camp Chitaqua. Dom. Miejsce, gdzie naprawde przynalezal. Widocznie udalo im sie jakos przywrocic go tutaj, w jakis sposob pokonali demona i...Nie, to nie bylo w ogole wazne. On mial inny cel, zupelnie inny. I wcale nie czul sie martwy. Byl tylko moze bledszy, niz zazwyczaj. Jeden krok, drugi, coraz pewniejszy, w strone domu, w strone tego fragmentu obozu, ktory go przywolywal. W strone kogos, z kim musial pilnie porozmawiac.

I za moment juz tam byl, stal za plecami uzbrojonego mezczyzny, ktory wlasnie wypowiedzial, a raczej wydyszal do lidera obozu pewne imie. Oczywiscie nie mial pojecia, ze wspomniany stoi tuz za nim. A potem wywolany odsunal delikatnie zolnierza i usmiechnal sie do jednej, jedynej osoby przy stole.

- Roxanne. Musimy pogadac.

**J**ezdziec Apokalipsy nigdy nie plakal. Po prostu nie mial tego w zwyczaju. Nigdy nie bylo mu przykro, kiedy kogos zabieral. Widocznie tak musialo byc. Ale gdy pomyslal o tym, co zrobil i co sie stanie, po raz pierwszy poczul to, co ludzie nazywaja ukluciem serca - mimo, ze on sam go nie mial.

**B**althazar zamrugal oczami, nie bedac do konca pewnym, gdzie sie znajduje. Bylo ciemno, a on mial wrazenie, ze wpadl na kogos, albo na cos - nie mial pojecia, co to bylo, ale na szczescie bylo miekkie.

- I'm sorry - wypowiedzial z nieco francuskim akcentem, sam nie wiedzac, dlaczego wybral akurat ten.

Za moment poczul na swojej twarzy macajace go rece. Wzdrygnal sie, nieprzyzwyczajony do czegos takiego i wkurzylo go to na tyle, ze stwierdzil pod nosem:

- Jesli za moment nie stanie sie swiatlosc, ktos tu oberwie...

Jego zyczenie spelnilo sie w kilka sekund pozniej. Niebo rozlalo sie w blasku powracajacego slonca, a tuz przed jego nosem pojawilo sie zdumione oblicze demona.

- Crowley?

- Balthazar?

Nim zdumieni mezczyzni zdolali sobie cokolwiek wyjasnic, Bobby Singer wystrzelil kilkakrotnie w ich kierunku.

**J**esli ktos jest dla ciebie tak wazny - czy to przyjaciel, czy czlonek rodziny - ze w wypadku jego smierci umiera i czesc ciebie - to nielatwo jest ci dopuscic do siebie mysl, ze jego juz nie ma. I nigdy nie wroci. A co sie dzieje, kiedy nagle ta osoba staje przed toba i wyznaje ci, ze musicie pogadac?

Czy dasz jej w twarz za sfingowanie wlasnej smierci? O ile oczywiscie ta smierc byla sfingowana, a nie zdarzylo sie cos zupelnie innego. Czy moze przytulisz i obejmiesz zmartwychwstalego? A moze odwrocisz sie bokiem, nie wierzac, ze to prawda?

Jedno jest pewne. Widziala, czula, dotykala jego zwlok. Wiedziala, ze byl martwy. Przeciez, do cholery, zyje w miejscu, gdzie takie rzeczy maja kluczowe znaczenie - niewazne, czy chodzi o czlowieka, czy - tym bardziej - o potwora. A jesli teraz jest tutaj obecny, to zapewne stal sie kolejnym z tych swirow przychodzacych z tamtego swiata. Ale nie byl jej Castielem.

Wstala prawie rownoczesnie z momentem, kiedy zareagowal Dean 2014. Winchester wymierzyl bron w niespodziewanego goscia, druga reka siegajac do kieszeni i wyszarpujac stamtad garsc soli. Jego podwladny opamietal sie w tej samej sekundzie i za chwile dwie lufy mierzyly w serce Future Castiela.

- Czym jestes? - padlo pytanie z jej ust. Byla tak spokojna, jakby rozmawiala o tym, co ma kupic na lunch. W sumie po jego smierci nie bylo niczego, o co jeszcze moglaby dbac. Dlaczegoz wiec mialaby okazywac jakiekolwiek uczucia na widok...tego czegos?

Nikt nie zwrocil uwagi na usmiech Sama Winchestera.

**J**ohn wszedl do srodka nie niepokojony. Rozejrzal sie po pomieszczeniu, jednym, drugim, ale nie zastal tam nic ciekawego. Wszystko - poza oczywiscie nienaturalna cisza, bylo w porzadku. Owszem, mial tu panowac spokoj, ale nie az taki, to bylo cos glebokiego, zbyt glebokiego, by przyjac za dobry znak.

Dotarl do kuchni i tu dopiero dostrzegl, ze pod jego stopami chrzesci szklo. Mial dziwne wrazenie, ze w dalszej czesci domu znajdzie trupa, albo cos o wiele gorszego. Odwrocil sie z zamiarem sprawdzenia nieodwiedzonej jeszcze czesci budowli i zamarl. Przed nim stala postac, ktora tak dobrze pamietal z przeszlosci. Lucyfer.

- Czesc, John.


End file.
